


The Last Day of Summer

by life_not_knife



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted quite a long time ago at my Livejournal account of the same name. 
> 
> I will be uploading it onto this site too as fast as possible.
> 
> The fic does get better as it goes along as I wrote this over the span of a couple of years; my writing improving along the way. The rating will vary from chapter to chapter too (PG-NC-17/M)

The two boys sat quietly on the basketball court, Key had his knees bent and his two arms stretched out behind him on the ground, supporting the weight of his body. Jonghyun was sat with his knees bent but feet spread apart, resting his arms on his knees. Key was drawing little circles on the green concrete floor while Jonghyun had his eyes closed and was humming a familiar tune that Key just couldn’t quite remember.

‘I think I’m exhausted…’ the younger boy stated, finally breaking the comfortable silence.

‘Do you want to head off home?’ Jjong asked thinking that the younger boy was hinting that the night was over and he wanted to sleep.

‘No no no… I didn’t mean that’ Key responded a little quicker than he should have, but he panicked, the last thing he wanted was to go home and leave Jonghyun on the last night of the summer break. ‘What I meant was that I think the basketball match has worn me out’ Key laughed and so did Jonghyun.

‘Well, you know Key, if you weren’t so bad at the sport you wouldn’t drop the ball and have to go chasing it so often.’ Jonghyun snickered earning a grunt and a push to the shoulder from Key

‘It’s not my fault I am bad at basketball, and besides, you were the one that wanted to play. You were supposed to be teaching me and helping me to get better before school starts again.’ Key pointed out to the elder; and Jonghyun had actually helped him over the summer, he may not be any good but he is a LOT better than he was just 5 weeks ago.

‘Okay okay, i’m sorry…we can stay here and rest for as long as you want.’ Jonghyun finally stopped talking and Key was grateful; plus he could also see that the elder was just as tired but he would never admit it out loud, especially to him.

A few minutes passed where the two boys sat in comfortable silence once more. Key watched as Jonghyun rested his head on his arms and began humming that familiar tune again; he noticed how the elders breathing was still a bit laboured and his black tank top clung to his torso like a second skin. It was hot out tonight Key thought as he noticed how Jonghyun’s brown bangs were now damp and sticking to his forehead, he looked stunning; even exhausted like this Key thought that Jonghyun was simply amazing. It pained his heart to know that this boy before him, his best friend of 3 years, was out of his reach.

‘Key…helloooo!’ ……

‘OUCH!’ Key flinched as Jonghyun pinched his elbow… ‘What was that for!’ the youngest shouted

‘For zoning out and not giving me attention when I was speaking to you…are you okay? You look a little ….. off.’ Jonghyun asked with clear concern in his voice.

‘Oh..yeah I’m fine I was just thinking that’s all’ Key gave a little smile and Jonghyun seemed to reluctantly accept it.

‘Okay then let’s go! I’m hungry and I think the supermarket is still open’ Jonghyun beamed at him all teeth and happiness which Key was glad for because it cheered him up.

After dragging Key around the supermarket and changing his mind about what to eat about a billion times (okay so maybe like five times but still…) the boys found themselves sat on their bench in the park – a routine they have found themselves adopting for the past couple of years as friends. Key was sat side by side with the older boy just chatting and laughing while he watched Jonghyun take an especially large bite of his bread and almost choke on it mid-sentence. Key loved these times and he loved the summer, being able to just spend time with Jonghyun without pressure or anything that needed to be done… it was the best feeling in the world, just living in the moment a day at a time. No planning, no homework and no wondering what tomorrow will bring, simply just existing and it was brilliant.

‘Yah Kim Kibum! Are you laughing at the fact that I almost just choked to death??’ Jonghyun asked in a light hearted tone while still coughing, to which Key simply replied ‘yes’ and gave him the biggest smile he could manage. This made Jonghyun laugh, his hand resting on Key’s thigh as he pushed his weight onto Key’s leg while laughing. The younger boy’s cheeks began to heat up and his stomach made a flipping feeling – scolding himself for feeling like that he simply smiled along with the elder.

‘I’m gonna miss these days’ Jonghyun said matter-of-factly to the younger.

‘Me too’ Key spoke knowing exactly how the other felt.

[Jonghyun POV]

He really was going to miss these days, looking at Key now as he chewed on his sandwich, cheeks full and cute as his eyes shone right into Jonghyun’s heart. If only the younger boy knew just how much he was going to miss being able to spend every waking hour with this beautiful boy. He took the time to really look at Key, his slender but built arms, his broad shoulders and milky white skin. He loved the boy’s new short and dark haircut because it showed off his feline like eyes and sharp cheekbones. Key was wearing a loose navy blue t-shirt that fell wide across his neck and showed his prominent collarbones, his legs were clad in a pair of black skinny jeans topped off by his favourite pair of hi-tops – the outfit that Jonghyun had seen him wear a few times before and dubbed as his favourite. Despite how cute Key looked right now, he knew that he could never do anything about it. Key was his best friend and if he lost him, he would regret it forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------

The night was growing later and he could see Key’s eyes beginning to droop as his head tilted to rest on his shoulder.

‘Hey, Kibummie…you’re tired I think we should go back now.’ Jonghyun said, trying not to be too loud as to startle the younger boy.

‘I don’t wanna leave’ Key mumbled cutely and Jonghyun just chuckled.

‘Then why don’t you call home and tell them you will stay at mine tonight, then we can walk to school together in the morning?’ Jonghyun suggested (in his head he was pleading, he really didn’t want to leave this beautiful boy just yet either.) Key turned his head and perked up a bit,

‘really?’ …. ‘your mum won’t mind?’ the younger asked. Jonghyun chuckled

‘of course not she loves her little Kibum’ he grinned quoting what his Mum had said to him earlier in the week.

‘Okay, I’ll call home and then we will head off’ Key said sweetly and Jonghyun was about to burst with happiness, it’s been far too long since Key stayed over.

When they reached Jonghyun’s house, his Mum immediately cooed over how tall Kibum was getting (a jibe at how short her own son was, Jonghyun was sure) and told them to get to sleep at a decent hour and then she also went to bed. Key set down his bag in Jonghyun’s room along with his sleeping clothes, toiletries and school uniform all ironed and ready from calling at Key’s house on the way over. He got changed and showered and got into bed waiting for Jonghyun to finish in the bathroom and go to sleep too. Five minutes later Key called across to the en-suite bathroom

‘Jjong!!! Hurry up in there, I’m tired and I wanna sleep.’ He whined to the elder who just hummed in response (probably cleaning his huge Dino teeth key thought to himself giggling.)

‘What’s so funny?’ Key stopped giggling slowly and looked up towards the bathroom door.

‘Just thinking about something’ Key replied with an innocent smile.

‘hmmmph…whatever, I don’t want to know what goes on in that little brain of yours. Now move over so I can go to sleep’ Jonghyun replied.

‘Nope, sorrryyy… times up, you took too long’ Key stated, sticking out his tongue and proceeding to lay like a starfish across the entire bed.

‘Okay fine’ Jonghyun replied. Key laid in the bed eyes still closed and when he didn’t hear any movement from Jonghyun he cracked open his eye to look at the older boy.

‘What are you doing?’ Key asked cautiously.

‘Staring, just thought since I can’t sleep I might as well watch your cute little face sleeping instead…all night.’ Jonghyun grinned mischievously before realising that he had just called Key cute and silently cursing himself.

‘Okay…night then!’ Key said – not one to back down – and turned out the light. Jonghyun was still stood there, Key could feel him watching…and had he just called him cute?? That made him so happy but he was sure Jonghyun was just teasing. The next thing Key knew he could feel a weight on the bed and hands on his side as Jonghyun began tickling him.

‘ahhh! Jjong stop… omg … hahaha! Omg please stop my stomach hurts from laughing…ahhh.’ Key screeched all high pitched and unmanly.

‘Let me have half the bed and I’ll stop.’ Jonghyun laughed deciding to throw caution to the wind and just go for what he wants… and what he wants is to be closer to Key.

‘O-okay.. ahh ok ok ok… just stop tickling meee.. haha..owww.’ Key panted between breaths his stomach really hurting from laughing now. Jonghyun finally stopped tickling him but stayed hovered over him, a little too close for comfort.

‘You promise?’ Jonghyun teased his face only centimetres away from Key’s and the younger had to hold his breath to stop from leaning closer to the older boy. He simply nodded his head, too afraid to speak in case he couldn’t control his feelings. Jonghyun’s eyes looked deep into his for a few seconds before the older boy had lowered his head to Key’s ear whispering ‘Good.’ Jonghyun rolled over and fit under the covers next to Key, his mind spinning and cursing him for letting his feelings take over and yet he couldn’t help but feel happy in the thought that Key didn’t seem to back away from him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Thanks for reading! Comments are much appreciated!

 

Xx L xX


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Last Day Of Summer. (Part 2)

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Pairing: Jonghyun X Key – Jongkey.

Author: Life_Not_Knife

Warnings: Fluff overload haha!/Slice of life.

Word Count: 2,504.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

All night Jonghyun slept there, tense but happy. He was so happy to be this close to Kibum, but he was tense in case his imagination ran away with him during the night. After the ‘incident’ (that his mind has now decided to call it) he was restless, luckily Key didn’t seem to be affected as he had drifted off to sleep much earlier than Jonghyun, his breathing evening out and his cute little puffs of air brushing Jonghyun’s shoulder. Even so, Jonghyun couldn’t control the butterflies that erupted in his stomach every time he so much as thought about the night before and unfortunately for Jonghyun, he couldn’t get it out of his head.

After finally falling asleep, Jonghyun woke up to the sun heating his skin and making him see red behind his eyelids. He rubbed his eyes and squinted; after his eyes had adjusted he looked over beside him to see Key’s broad shoulders and shapely back facing him. But what really made him both smile and shiver, was his own left arm that was draped over key’s small but curvy waist and all he wanted to do was rub his hands over the youngers back and hips and shoulders. After realising what he was thinking he decided against it and went to move his hand away completely only to have Key’s hand move on top of his own to hold it in place the moment he tried. He figured Key must have thought of his hand as a comfort in his sleep so he let it be and went back to sleep realising that he still had about another hour before he had to wake up.

Key had woken up the next morning to Jonghyun’s arm over his waist and his own hands holding it in place. As blissful as he was to be so intimate and close to Jonghyun he reluctantly removed himself from Jonghyun’s grasp and headed for the bathroom. After finishing his business in the bathroom he stood in front of the mirror and he could see Jonghyun still asleep on his stomach in bed. Key wished he could take out his camera and take a picture but he couldn’t so he took the time instead to look over and commit everything to memory like a mental picture. He began thinking about last night when Jonghyun has been tickling him and things got a little heated (at least for himself) and wondered if the older boy knew what he was doing to him or if Jonghyun could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest.

“You know, it’s a bit creepy to watch someone while they’re sleeping Kibummie” Jonghyun’s voice interrupted Key’s thoughts and made him jump, the younger boy had zoned out and hadn’t realised he was still watching Jonghyun until the older boy’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“Aish! Jjong you scared me…don’t do that” Key stated earning him a reply from the elder about Key been the one who was being creepy. After Key’s embarrassing moment of staring, the rest of the morning consisted of both boys messing around, getting ready for school, talking with Jonghyun’s mother and finally heading for the walk to school. Even though the morning had passed far too quickly, Key couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that Jonghyun had given him, he could have sworn that the older boy kept stealing glances his way while he was chatting to Jonghyun’s mother or eating his breakfast and even once while he was changing into his uniform shirt… but Key put that down to himself been paranoid and constantly replaying the moment from last night. Also, Key thought, he himself must have been looking at Jonghyun to notice that Jonghyun kept looking at him…ahhh maybe his mind was just messing with him. The walk to school was comfortable but Jonghyun must have notices Kibum’s lack of interest as he broke through his troubled thoughts with a

‘Key…are you okay?’ Gazing towards Jonghyun, Key simply gave a smile in response and voiced out something that had been bothering him for the past few days

‘I’m fine, just thinking you know… it’s gonna be strange to have gone a whole summer being together all day to only seeing you at a lunch time and weekends.’ Key stated, he knew it sounded silly but he couldn’t help it.

‘Awww is my Kibummie gonna miss me that much?? Haha! .. only joking, but we will still be at the same school even if I am in the year above you…’ Jonghyun replied and paused upon seeing the sombre look still on Key’s face ‘…but don’t worry ill come see you every lunch and we can walk home together sometimes too.’ Jonghyun realised that maybe it was a little wrong to be feeling so sad about not seeing his best friend every day and maybe he does like Kibum just a little more than he should, but it seemed like Key was going to miss him too which gave him some kind of comfort in the whole situation. Eventually the two boys reached the school field and bid their goodbyes as they headed over to their separate buildings for the new-year assembly.

\-----------XXX--------------

The rest of the week went pretty quickly for Kibum as he was busy catching up with his other friends Taemin and Minho (yes he has more friends than just Jonghyun :P) and he was busy with all of his new classes and auditions for the dance team. It was a brilliant first week back at school really, he couldn’t complain, except for the fact that he only saw Jonghyun a total of 2 times in the whole week. On Tuesday Kibum, Minho and Taemin met with Jonghyun and Jinki (Jonghyun’s friend) for lunch and on Wednesday Kibum had managed to grab a quick conversation with Jonghyun at the end of school before dance practice. Needless to say Kibum wasn’t in the greatest mood come Saturday night as his parents had taken him away for the day to see his aunt which meant he hadn’t had chance to hang out with Jonghyun at all. As he flopped down onto his bed after a long and gruelling day of listening to his Aunt rattle on about her perfect son who is studying in England and has amazing grades…blah blah blah; Key’s phone buzzed. As he opened his inbox a large smile grew on his petite face as he saw it was a message from Jonghyun:

_Hey Kibbumie :) !_

_I was wondering if you was free tomorrow? Maybe we can hang out and then go get dinner in the evening? Hope your not too busy. Let me know._

_Jjong :D!!_

Key immediately typed back a message:

_Hi Dino boy!!_

_Long time no speak… hmm… I suppose I could be free tomorrow. What time were you thinking? And we better be going somewhere decent for dinner and not to your friend Jinki’s work place at the chicken restaurant again. –sigh-. Let me know._

_Key <3._

Three long minutes later and Key’s phone vibrated again:

_Yah! That was only once we went there and it was cheap cause Jinki got us discount. :( … I promise not there again though okaaay? I’ll come to your house about 12 noon. C you tomorrow kekeke._

-          _Dino Boy. - <3_

Jonghyun sent the message and headed for the shower, his face was beaming bright and for some reason he couldn’t get over the fact that he felt like he had just asked Key on a date… even so, he’s going to make it the best day ever, regardless.

\---------XX---------

The morning came around fast and Key woke up with a lazy smile as he remembered that he was going to see Jonghyun today. All night he had thought about what they could do tomorrow and in his sleep he had a nice but complicated dream in which himself and Jonghyun were sitting on the park swing sharing street food and laughing, but as the scene moved downward he could feel his hand laced with Jonghyun’s. He had looked into Jonghyun’s eyes and they both leaned in, just as their lips were about to meet; Key’s eyes shot open and he realised he needed to use the bathroom. For a long time Key laid there trying to go back to that moment in the dream and failing miserably and so he fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. But now that he was awake he was excited for the day ahead and he couldn’t figure out if it was because he was seeing his best friend today or if it was because he was hoping something more could happen, just like his dream.

By 11am Key had eaten breakfast, watched some TV, helped his mother with some of the house chores and now he was getting ready to see Jonghyun. He took a shower making sure to use his nicest soap that left a citrus scent on his skin. He picked out his favourite outfit, not too casual and not too formal either…perfect Key thought. After that he set about trying to make his hair as equally perfect, styling it in the way Jonghyun always complemented him, simply mussed up on top with his bangs placed neatly and straight across his forehead. Jonghyun always said his hair looked nice like this so Key grinned as he looked at himself in the mirror, he wasn’t entirely sure why he was so interested in making a good impression on Jonghyun but he had a fair idea and he came to accept the fact that whatever these feelings were for Jonghyun, they made him happy to indulge in and he wasn’t going to stop now.

On the other side of the small town, Jonghyun was rooting through his wardrobe trying on every item of clothing he owned…

"Why am I getting so stressed about this?" he asked his friend Jinki who had turned up unexpectedly that morning asking if Jonghyun wanted to hang out today.

‘Maybe because you are crushing on your best friend and this is the first date you are going to have with him.’ Jinki stated so bluntly that Jonghyun scowled at him. Jonghyun had told Jinki everything about Kibum, even about the events of last weekend and how Jonghyun found himself peering over Kibum and feeling really strange. Jinki simply shrugged and told him that it was no big deal and it’s probably just because he is crushing on his best friend (which then led to Jonghyun denying it over and over again.) In Jinki’s mind however it was simple… ever since Jonghyun had met Kibum, he was the only thing he ever talked about with the same passion as he talked about his music. He would look at the girls in their class and state that they are pretty but nothing special. Jinki had known longer than Jonghyun himself; that Kim Jonghyun was seriously falling for his best friend it had just taken him a while to realise and acknowledge it.

‘Jinki if you’re not going to help me then you can just leave’ Jonghyun murmured as he held up his light blue shirt before screwing it up and tossing it onto the pile. Despite how he didn’t want to hear what Jinki was saying Jonghyun knew he was right, this felt like a date to Jonghyun and he wanted everything to go perfectly. After ten more minutes of scrambling through clothes Jonghyun had finally chosen the perfect outfit. He was wearing a black and white checked t-shirt and black skinny jeans, finished off with his signature black leather Jacket that he knew Kibum loved. His hair was straightened around the sides and his bangs swept off to the left side of his face. On his feet he donned his white patent Dr Marten boots which he had allowed Key to customise for him with some extra studs the day they bought them together. After forcing Jinki into giving his approval of Jonghyun’s outfit, he was shooing Jinki out the door before grabbing his wallet and phone and heading towards Kibum’s house.

The walk from his house to Kibum’s had never felt so long before; with butterflies fluttering in his stomach and his hands slightly shaking, he finally made it to Kibum’s door. He knocked once and waited impatiently on the doorstep. Mrs Kim answered the door and ushered him inside

‘Kibum-ah Jonghyun is here, hurry up’ Mrs Kim shouted up the stairs and not waiting for a reply she began talking to Jonghyun. ‘Goodness me Jonghyun you have grown up so fast! And you are so handsome too, I bet all of the girls can’t keep away from you can they?’ Mrs Kim said with a good natured laugh. Rather than replying with ‘Actually Mrs Kim the person I really like is your son’ he decided to awkwardly scratch the back of his neck and give a shy smile to which Mrs Kim swooned. Before she could make any more awkward conversation, Kibum showed up in the Kitchen

‘Mom! Are you done already? You’re making him uncomfortable and were gonna be late.’ He said overdramatically before grabbing Jonghyun’s hand, leading him to the hallway and shouting bye. Jonghyun tried to offer a quick bow to Mrs Kim and a goodbye before he was dragged out of the door. ‘Sorry about her’ Key said once they were outside ‘I guess she doesn’t really get to see you very much’ he explained.

‘It’s okay.’ The elder smiled over at Key who was now walking alongside him down the street. It was then that Jonghyun took in his appearance, Key was wearing a pair of tight ripped black skinny jeans and an oversized sleeveless grey sweater with a hood and underneath he wore a three quarter sleeved white t-shirt. On his feet he was wearing his favourite pair of navy blue and grey hi-tops and his hair was just the way Jonghyun liked it…perfect was the only way to describe it. With his hair like this Key’s eyebrows stood out and framed his eyes in a way that made them really shine and his cheekbones were prominent but still soft looking. ‘

Hey, now who’s staring?…’ Key cut through Jonghyun’s thoughts with a smirk.

‘Ahh..uh.. sorry I was just thinking that your hair looks nice like that.’ Jonghyun stuttered out and Key gave a small but shy smile in response

‘Thanks…I like your hair like that too, it looks good’ he said.

Key couldn’t explain the feeling he had inside at that moment but it was somewhere between wanting to laugh, smile and burst all at the same time, it was a great feeling.

They finally reached the bus stop and Key said only one word ‘shopping?’ Jonghyun smiled…. ‘sure!’ and with that their first ‘date’ began.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are much appreciated. I will try and update as fast as possible since it is already written, it just needs posting.
> 
> Xx L xX


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Last Day Of Summer. (Part 3)  
Rating: PG [for now]  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
Pairing: Jonghyun X Key – Jongkey.  
Author: Life_Not_Knife  
Warnings: Fluff overload/Slice of life.  
Word Count: 2,509.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The bus ride to the shopping centre was oddly quiet. Jonghyun realised it wasn’t an awkward kind of silence and neither was it entirely comfortable; it was just well…odd. Key sat beside the window and made small talk about the weather and a few things he was observing; Jonghyun however who was sat in the aisle seat, didn’t quite know where to look. All he wanted to do was gaze at Key from head to toe, drink in his big eyes and pouty lips but Jonghyun quickly realised that the closeness of their faces was making him nervous and so he decided to look out to the front of the bus where the driver sat whilst responding to Key’s random chatter. Well, maybe it wasn’t so odd, Jonghyun thought. Maybe it was just his own feelings getting in the way and making him feel a little off compared to normal.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jonghyun, the feelings inside Kibum’s mind were so much stronger and rushing round in a whirlwind of nervousness, excitement and contentment therefore he was simply talking on auto pilot. It was like Key’s brain was detached from his body as his mind was consumed with the alluring smell of Jonghyun’s cologne and the pressing of their thighs together on the small bus seat. His mouth however was spouting nonsense about random things that even he wasn’t paying attention to. Kibum realised that maybe for the first time in their friendship…relationship…whatever this was, that something had changed and he wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.  
  
Once they alighted from the bus Kibum decided to just clear his mind for now and enjoy his day with Jonghyun. Needless to say, once the boys began shopping nothing else seemed to matter. Key was being cute and dragging Jonghyun around and making him try on crazy clothes (that the older boy had to admit looked great on him.) After a few hours of shopping here and there they exited the shops with bags full of things. Some that stood out from their purchases though were Key’s new amazing pants. Yes, they were amazing, they made his ass look perfect and his thighs looks strong but slim. Jjong bought a new leather wallet and a black hat that framed his face perfectly in Kibum’s eyes.  
  
“Let’s take a picture with your new hat and my amazing pants” Kibum suggested. So, pulling his Polaroid camera from his bag; Jonghyun took a picture, after it developed Key complained that you couldn’t see his pants so they took another one which was angled higher to show their full bodies.

“There, perfect!” Jonghyun said and Key had to agree, he really did. Jonghyun was pulling his cute lopsided smile with his huge puppy dog eyes shining and Key was wearing a cute dimpled smile with his feline eyes glancing over at Jonghyun.

“I want this one!” Key exclaimed, leaving no room for argument. He took the second Polaroid and put it in his wallet, and so Jonghyun was left with the first one.

“That’s fine, this one is my favourite anyway.” Jonghyun said softly whilst gazing at the picture.

“What do you mean? This one is the best, it has all the right angles and shows my new pants and your hat better.” Key replied with confusion evident in his voice.

“Well, I just like this one, it is kind of imperfect and I like that… seems more real…yknow?” Jonghyun was actually very happy with this picture but honestly, any photo of him and Kibum together would always be treasured by him.

“Always the romantic, you should write that in a song. Come on Jjong I’m hungry, let’s find somewhere to eat!” Key reasoned.

Truth be told the singer had already wrote these lyrics in a song before and he was just wondering when the time to express the song would come. Clearing his head for now he responded to the younger boy.

“Alright, but we don’t need to find somewhere, I already know where we can eat but it’s a surprise…don’t you remember… I asked you out to eat in the first place so of course I had somewhere in mind.” With a megawatt smile, Jonghyun took Key’s hand before he could respond and pulled him in the direction of the lift.

The younger boy could have asked where Jjong was taking him but he knew there wouldn’t be an answer anyway so he just stood quietly as they reached the lift and noticed Jonghyun’s hand didn’t leave his. At that moment however, it seemed that the older boy also realised and he slowly let go.  
  
Reaching the rooftop to the shopping centre Kibum realised that wherever they were eating was an expensive place. Jonghyun walked confidently up to the Italian restaurant while Kibum followed him. The waiter sat them down in the back of the restaurant in one of the comfortable booths.

"Wow Jjong this place is really nice, how did you know it was here?” Kibum asked with curiosity.

“I knew you liked Italian so I looked up the nearest restaurant and this one came up, and Onew suggested that it was really good and I should try it” Jonghyun replied with a shrug of the shoulders, no doubt trying to downplay the real effort he had gone to. Kibum knew this because he also knew that Jonghyun didn’t really like to eat Italian food and he would always complain and give in whenever they ate it in the past. Key knew that Jonghyun had come here especially for him and that gave him a warm feeling inside. Instead of calling him out on what the younger already knew he decided to respond with a simple but genuine,

“Thanks, Jjong. Everything here looks amazing.” He added his small smile to the end, eyes shining with unshed emotions of how touched he really was by this gesture.  
  
The waiter came over not long after to take their orders. Kibum could see that the older boy was still struggling with the English menu and the Italian names and decided to order for him, knowing what Jonghyun would like. Jjong gave a small “Thanks Bummie” and a long look into the others eyes. The older boy could really sense their connection and their friendship at times like these; only Key could notice that he was having trouble and simply help him out of the situation without embarrassing him. He loved this side of his best friend and he knew that whatever happened between them in the future, they would always have this connection and he treasured it.  
  
Their food finally arrived and Jonghyun noticed that Key had ordered him the seafood and white wine spaghetti whilst he had ordered a chicken and mushroom risotto. Of course to Jonghyun he just saw spaghetti and rice. Either way it looked really good and was once again grateful for Kibum’s English skills. The older boy tucked into the spaghetti and was blown away by the flavours of the mussels and prawn and scallops mixed with the creamy wine sauce.

“Oh my god, Bummie this is amazing! You should try it!” Jonghyun exclaimed with a mouth full of spaghetti. Kibum couldn’t really care about Jjong’s table manners though because he found it cute.

“Okay let me try some then” and lifting his fork he leaned over the table to try some of the spaghetti. He placed one hand on the table to hold his weight while he reached over, but upon tasting and pulling back, he noticed his hand was atop Jonghyun’s on the table. When he glanced down he blushed and slid his hand away slowly, reaching for his water as it suddenly felt so suffocatingly hot. When he chanced a look back at Jonghyun he could see the other smiling and leaning forward towards him.

‘Oh god, oh god what is he doing!’ Kibum thinks to himself. But at that moment he feels something soft and cottony on his face before he notices the napkin in Jonghyun’s hand retreating from his face.

“You had sauce on your lips. So messy Bummie.” Jonghyun explained with a small chuckle.  
That was it, Key felt like dying right then and there at his own thoughts and his blushing face.  
  
That’s when Jonghyun stood up announcing he needed to use the bathroom and he will be back in a minute, giving his wallet to Key to look after while he is gone. Replying with an “Okay” Key watched as Jonghyun stood up but soon let out a haughty laugh when the older boy, with the grace of his friend Jinki, tripped over the table cloth and almost face planted into the marble effect floor.

“Hahahaha, OMG Jjong! Seriously just go quickly everyone is watching you, hahaha!” Key was laughing so hard and he could see Jonghyun’s embarrassed smile paint itself across his face as he scurried away to the bathroom.  
  
The rest of the meal was spent like any other, just chatting and laughing about the antics from earlier and enjoying their food and drink. When the bill arrived, Jonghyun took his credit card and placed it on the receipt before handing it to the waitress who proceeded to charge his card.

“I’m paying, so don’t even try to give me any money” Jonghyun said forcefully and with finality to Kibum.

“Pfft! I wasn’t even going to, you asked me out to eat remember so it’s your duty to pay.” The younger boy replied with amusement and another haughty laugh. Deep down though, Key was really touched and he logged it in the back of his mind to thank Jonghyun in some way at a later date.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

  
  
  
  
  
After they left the restaurant they decided to walk back home with their shopping bags since they were full from eating. They were walking through the local park when they decided to sit down on ‘their’ bench where they always sat to talk and hang out. The two boys were chatting about simple things; school, music and the events of the day when Key noticed the swings and couldn’t help but stare at them as a flashback of his dream replayed in his mind.  
  
“You wanna go sit on the swings?” Jonghyun suggested as he saw Key staring in their direction.

“What? Huh? … oh umm, yeh sure.” Key replied as he was pulled out of his day dream.  
They moved over and sat side by side on the swings. The warm evening air was still humid, the sky was as black as coal and they could see the stars shining faintly against the city lights. Jonghyun looked up and began humming a tune, this time it was one the younger boy didn’t recognize and so he asked

“What are you humming? New song?” Jonghyun looked sheepishly at Kibum and replied

“Yeah, kinda. It’s a song I have been working on for my music project at school.” At hearing this Key became very interested and asked if he could hear some of it.

“Oh, sure… it’s not finished or perfect or anything and maybe not even any good. I guess you can listen and help me out.” With that Jonghyun’s melodic voice began to sing:  
  
 _“Each time I see your face,_  
My heart feels complete,  
I am sure by now, so sure so sure,  
That without you by my side,  
My life is incomplete.  
  
And so maybe you’re not perfect,  
Our love can only reach so far,  
But these imperfections my dear,  
I am sure, so sure,  
Are what make me keep your near.  
  
Pictures in the sand,  
They blow away so easy,  
But the feel of your hand,  
Makes me feel uneasy.  
  
I feel like you will vanish,  
If I close my eyes tonight,  
I am afraid of losing you,  
Of you leaving my life.  
  
But recently I realised,  
That I need to face the truth,  
I am sure, so sure,  
I fell in love in my youth.  
  
A first love, a crush,  
That’s what they say it is,  
But I hope it is the first and last,  
A love I will stay with.  
  
Each time I see your face,  
My heart feels complete,  
I am sure by now, so sure so sure,  
That without you by my side,  
My life is incomplete.  
  
But recently I realised,  
That I need to face the truth,  
I am sure, so sure,  
I fell in love in my youth.”  
-End-  
  
“Wow, Jjong that was beautiful.” The younger boy didn’t know what else to say. All he knew is that he could listen to Jonghyun’s voice forever.

“Thanks, Jonghyun replied looking down with modesty and a slight nervous smile.” Honestly, Jonghyun was terrified, he wrote this song with Kibum in mind and now he had just sang it to him. He was so afraid that Key would hate it, or even worse, hate him.

“Seriously Jjong, promise me that you will keep chasing your dreams no matter what. You are so talented Jonghyun, you deserve it!” Key announced, completely blown away by his best friends talent.  
  
At that moment Jjong took the younger’s hand in his own and promised him

“If I ever get something that makes me truly happy, I will never let go.” Jonghyun looked directly into Key’s eyes as he gave a sad but hopeful smile and squeezed his hand tighter. A comfortable silence fell and Jonghyun continued to hold his hand and that is when Key realised that this moment was better than his dream because he could feel Jonghyun’s heart. After some time of enjoying the silence, they began walking back to Key’s house. Jonghyun reluctantly let go of Key’s hand when they stood up from the swings.  
  
As they reached the younger’s house there was a long and awkward pause before Key cleared his throat and the older boy moved closer to him, gripping his waist and pulling him into a tight embrace. Key breathed in Jonghyun’s scent of cologne and something else unique so that he could remember this feeling. Jonghyun squeezed Key’s sides tighter whilst breathing into the side of Key’s neck, smelling a nice citrus smell on his skin.  
  
“Goodnight” Jonghyun finally pulled away. “See you at school tomorrow, Bummie” and offered the younger boy a cute side smile.

“Night Jjong” The younger replied followed by Key’s small dimpled smile and his bright eyes shining in the night.  
  
Needless to say, both boys slept well that night and awoke the next morning with confused minds but big smiles on their faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading. Comments are always loved.
> 
> Xx L xX


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Last Day Of Summer. (Part 4)  
Rating: PG [for now]  
Genre: Romance/Fluff  
Pairing: Jonghyun X Key – Jongkey.  
Author: Life_Not_Knife  
Warnings: Fluff overload/Slice of life.  
Word Count: 1,466.  
  
  
  
It was simple really, the way Jonghyun made him feel. He felt like he was invincible to the rest of the world, but at the same time, he felt like the older boy could crush his heart with just one word. That was what scared Kibum, what made him pull away every time he gathered even a little bit of courage to say what was on his mind and in his heart.  
It wasn’t until late one Tuesday evening that he was finally able to say something out loud. He was hanging out in the living room with his friend Taemin from dance class when he suddenly blurted out

“If I am thinking about somebody every second of the day, does that mean they are more than just a friend, Taeminnie?”   
Caught off guard Taemin wasn’t quite sure what to say, they had just been snacking and watching TV when out popped this question. Thankfully, before there was time to answer, his friend continued;

“I mean, sure I really like him and he’s really cute in an attractive way and personality way. He makes me happy even when I am having the worst day possible but he is my only BEST friend, so are those normal best friend feelings or something bigger?”  
Key then turned his big wide eyes towards the younger boy -who was looking awfully confused- and cocked his head, waiting for an answer from the blonde opposite him.

“Oh. Well that was a bit of a bombshell hyung, you could have given me some warning or at least a little context. But anyway, I would say that your feelings for Jonghyun hyung are definitely more than just friendship. I also know that you already know this and you’re just searching for some validation. Seriously, Kibum hyung, if it is bothering you this much then maybe you should just talk to him.” Taemin replied a little too nonchalantly for the elder’s liking.

“Who said I was talking about Jonghyun??? I mean, I was, but still. I know I should face up to my feelings but I am so scared Taeminnie. What if he doesn’t like me the same way? What if our friendship breaks down? I can’t handle that.” Kibum spoke out; voice breaking a little at the end.

“Then just keep on waiting and wondering. It’s up to you. Do you want to follow your heart or stay where it is safe but infuriating? Either way hyung, you just need to man up.” Taemin replied snarkily.

“Pffft! What do you know, you are two years younger than me! Have you ever told your best friend that you really really LIKE them?.......But I know you’re right. I guess I will think it over a little longer and make a decision once and for all.” Key answered, with defeat and a sigh.  
Needless to say; after Taemin had long gone home, Key was still lying on the sofa and thinking about Jonghyun. Was it better to lose a friend or gain somebody special? In the end, one of those things was going to come true. With that thought he finally fell asleep, hoping and dreaming that the latter was his fate.

\---------------- O ------------------

The next day at school Key was placing his P.E clothes into his locker with a sticky note attached reminding him to take it home to be washed since he has P.E again tomorrow. He hated football, not because he wasn’t good at it, but because the teacher would always make them practice ‘skills’ and never get a chance to play an actual game. Also, the ground was hard and frozen and he was freezing cold even in his long P.E trousers. Winter was here and Key’s mood was gradually worsening because he hated the cold weather.

“Hey Bummie, what’s wrong?”  
Key was interrupted by no other than Jonghyun standing next to his locker (or more like crouching since he had a bottom locker.)

“Nothing really, just hate the weather and we have football this term in P.E.” Key sighed looking down at the older but shorter boy.

“Well, I may have something that will cheer you up!” Jonghyun said with big bright eyes and his megawatt smile.

“Really?? What?” The taller boy asked, now very intrigued.

“Ah, it’s a surprise but meet me in the music room after last class yeah?” and with that Jonghyun walked away to his next class.  
What just happened? Key thought to himself. Either way, he also exited the hallway for his next class with a tell-tale spring in his step.

-         - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After English lesson had finished Key grabbed his belongings from his locker and all but ran to the small music room. As he expected, Jonghyun’s name was written on the timetable outside which signalled that he could use the room today after school for 1 hour.  
Opening the door quietly, Key saw Jonghyun’s back as he bent over some of the equipment, his school shirt and jumper riding up and showing his pale soft skin above the elastic of his boxer shorts. Key fought to tear his gaze away just in time before Jonghyun straightened up and turned around giving a smile and a sign to come in.

Once inside Key bounced on the balls of his feet in impatience for whatever surprise Jonghyun had. Seeing the look on his face and the clearly excited body language Jonghyun mockingly asked

“What’s up with you? Excited about something?” To which Kibum replied with a curt but friendly

“Of course, now stop messing around and tell me what the surprise is!”  
Key was grinning like a small child at Christmas. 

“Okay okay but I want you to close your eyes first.”  
Reluctantly and with growing impatience the younger boy closed his eyes. He heard a click which he guessed was the lights since the red behind his eyelids suddenly turned to black. Then he heard a quiet strum of a guitar and opened his eyes to see Jonghyun sitting on a stool, the stage spotlights shining. One yellow light shone across Kibum’s milky white skin giving him a soft glow. The bright white spotlight shone over Jonghyun’s hair making it look grey and showing up all the tiny pieces of dust that were flying in the air. 

As Jonghyun’s voice filled the sound proof music room, Key drifted into a trance as the voice lulled him into a relaxed state. The emotion behind the older boy’s voice however was not lost and Key felt himself shiver, smile wide at points in the song and cry ever so slightly at others. The song was a raw, untouched and utterly beautiful love song. It was a song about finding your heart, chasing what you want and suffering through the battles in your own mind. Needless to say, Kibum could relate, especially right now. It was kind of creepy how Jonghyun managed to nail the emotions Key had been feeling recently.

When the song ended Jonghyun stood up and came to sit cross-legged in front of the younger boy. Key was smiling and staring at him with his sharp but wide feline eyes, they were shining with emotion and Jonghyun knew that Key had felt the sincerity and emotions behind each note of the song. 

“Jjong, that was…”  
There was a long pause until he finally continued 

“I am speechless.”  
And with that Jonghyun smiled.

“Actually, I have a confession to make… that song. I wrote it… for you. I wrote it about you. Kibummie, I want you to know that you are really special to me.”  
Key suddenly stiffened as his brain took in what Jonghyun had just said. Those lines were going round and round, slowly seeping in when – everything went blank. He felt a pressure on his lips, so soft but confident, his eyes widened further in shock before falling closed. The pressure left his lips and he opened his eyes slowly to see Jonghyun’s shy smile looking back at him.

“I’ll give you some time to think everything over. I will wait for as long as you need but please, try not to make me wait too long.”  
With that Jonghyun left the room, the spotlights still glaring and the rest of the room was in pitch black. Key just sat there, glowing softly in the yellow light as a tear rolled down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I would love to hear your thoughts so far!! :) 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Last Day Of Summer. (Part 5)

Rating: PG [for now]

Genre: Romance/Fluff

Pairing: Jonghyun X Key – Jongkey.

Author: Life_Not_Knife

Warnings: Fluff overload/Slice of life.

Word Count: 2,275.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Key sat there for a long time just thinking about what had happened. His life these days seemed to be getting more and more complicated. He sat for a very long time before he realised it was late and headed home. Key reached home, throwing an “I’m home, sorry I’m late” to his mother and then escaping up to his bedroom. As he lay on the bed he was so happy and so shell shocked at the same time. He couldn’t believe what was happening but it was also a little scary. Jjong was his best friend and the first guy he has ever liked; up until recently he didn’t even know he liked guys. That in itself was so hard for his brain to process, however even though he was scared he was also a little excited and there was no way in hell he was going to let anything get in the way, not now that Jonghyun had laid it all out on the table. He spent the night mentally preparing his mind for what lies ahead when he accepts Jonghyun’s heart and offers his own in exchange. He fell asleep with an apprehensive but genuine smile on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jonghyun on the other hand was having a restless sleep, he kept thinking about everything that had happened today. He felt a big weight lifted from his shoulders after confessing and yet he feels like he is walking on needles at the same time. Just waiting and hoping that what he did, didn't just lose him his best friend.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Going back, Jonghyun had been mulling it over for days and it wasn't until he could really sit down and talk with Jinki that everything just fell into place. Like putting it out there in the real world of words and objects and blurs of people helped him to accept it rather than the constant black swirl of his mind.  
  
Jinki suggested that if he likes Kibum he needs to tell him. Whether or not Key likes him too is not even an issue.   
  
“You can never know what is going on in somebody’s mind so it is better to just dismiss how you ‘think’ they may be feeling and just accept the feelings that you have. If they are reciprocated or not isn't’t important. What is important is that if you are sure of your own feelings and you want something more, then you definitely need to break the ice and say something.” Was Jinki’s well said advice that Jonghyun was slightly afraid of accepting but did none the less.   
  
Then all Jonghyun can remember is locking himself up in his room and letting his feelings flow. Hours and hours later out came a beautiful song and then it was decided. He was going to do it, somehow…he wasn’t sure how. He was going to play the song for Key and tell him how he feels.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After the events of the day all Jjong could think about were key’s lips. How soft they were, how unsure and delicate they felt and how he really wanted to feel them pressed against his again. He wanted to feel the pressure pushing back in a sign that,  **yes** …. Key wanted this too. That night he fell asleep with a raw and open heart and sweet dreams of key’s lips and smile.  
  
  
~~~~ The next day ~~~~  
Key arrived at school the next day and he couldn't believe how unlucky he was when he realised he had to give Jonghyun an answer at school of all places. There were hardly any places for privacy in the school and he didn't want the entire student body finding out about his private life. Also, he knew very well that since they were both in separate grades that seeing Jonghyun was not going to be an easy task.  
  
He could have waited until after school but he really had to get everything off his chest before his mind exploded.   
So, knowing when Jonghyun had a free period was very useful. Key took the opportunity to get out of P.E lesson with the excuse of feeling unwell. The teacher had issued him with a nurse’s pass and sent him off the cold field to the nurse’s office to take some rest. Key was glad he never skipped classes or faked sick before or his teacher could have been suspicious.  
  
Leaving the field and changing back into his uniform, he made his way to the common room. This was an area reserved only for the older grades. Kibum knew however, that people were busy studying, sleeping or in class and so he just walked in since nobody is going to care about just one kid walking into the room. The room was large, on the left hand side next to the senior office were rows and rows of computers and stools. In front of them were some tables and comfortable chairs surrounded by bookshelves made for studying and to the right hand side was a lower level seating area with sofa’s, coffee tables and a stereo that was used during break and lunch time. Key scanned the area and couldn't see Jonghyun, so he approached the tables behind the bookcase and found one boy sleeping on the table…passing by him he went further to the back and into the corner and then he could see him. Jonghyun was looking out of the small window that overlooked the school field seemingly in a day dream.   
The older boy didn’t see him so he cleared his throat with a “hey”. Jjong was surprised and asked   
“Why aren’t you in P.E class?”   
  
Key brushed it off and said the teacher let him go and rest. Moving forward Key carefully asked   
  
“Can I sit down?” and did so with a small accepting nod from the older boy.  
  
Immediately the atmosphere changed and grew thicker and thicker like a smog that just wouldn’t lift or let you breathe. Key could feel the tension in every breath he took and every exhale from Jonghyun’s lips…. those lips… his lips… suddenly Key remembered and his face heated up, and all he could think about was the kiss replaying in his head.   
Jonghyun broke the silence after a while, seemingly becoming more and more awkward   
  
“Listen Kibum – ”. But key interrupted him…  
  
“No wait Jjong, you need to listen first.”  
  
Jonghyun thought Key must be angry but chose to keep quiet and hear him out, especially since he forced something on the younger boy yesterday out of the blue. It’s the least he could do.  
  
“Umm…so here goes.” Key began to speak:  
  
“For the longest time we have been best friends… joint at the hip as Jinki and Taemin would say. We are always together wherever we go. We have spent so many summers together; even our families took holidays together in the past when we were younger.”   
  
Key paused for a second and shuffled in his seat, playing with his fingers on the table but never losing eye contact with the older boy. Jonghyun remained silent and gave the younger boy a look that said he was listening. Seemingly encouraged Key carried on:  
  
“As we hit high school we gradually became closer and closer but recently Jjong, something had changed and I could feel it right through my bones and deep down in my stomach. It was confusing; I wasn't sure what was going on. All I knew was that I was suddenly afraid that you would up and leave and it terrified me.”  
  
Another pause and the look in both of the boy’s eyes mirrored each other’s. Not that either of them realised this. So the younger boy continued:  
  
“I shouldn't have been able to feel so scared about just one person leaving my life… but I was. It was like if you left then I couldn't breathe anymore. I wanted to hold on tightly and ask you not to go, but it was okay because you weren't going anywhere – at least not yet. We still have one year of high school left together while you take the exams for university and that is okay…”  
  
Key faltered a little here and glanced down with a stern look on his face – Seemingly noticing that this was going a little off track and trying to get his mind back on the right path. – It seemed to work as he continued:  
  
“Basically what I am trying to say is that… please don’t leave me, never leave me.”  
  
Key stopped again and looked deep into Jonghyun’s brown and shining orbs.   
  
‘I won’t, if you don’t want me to. Key I would never leave you.’ The older boy replied.  
  
With a smile Key continued.  
  
‘So what I am also trying to say is… you make me feel different recently. You make me nervous when you touch me, you make me think about you when you’re not around. You make me smile and laugh and treat me so well that all I want to do is hold on tightly and kiss you.”   
  
Key’s eyes were now sparkling and wide as he carried on:  
  
“Jonghyun, I can’t write songs and I don’t know how to express myself with beautiful words like you do but what I want you to know is that I like you. You are special to me too and if you want to see what this is between us, what will happen, what these feelings are all about then I would really like that. You make me so happy every time I see you and I want to spend more and more time together, as best friends and more than that.”  
  
Key looked into his eyes then darted them to the table. Fidgeting and waiting for a response. He traced the fake wooden surface with his fingers and when he didn't hear anything for a few minutes he looked up to see Jonghyun’s megawatt smile staring back at him.  
  
‘What? … that’s it? Your just gonna smile at me like a creep and not even answer me.’ Key huffed with a pout.  
  
At that Jonghyun laughed and stood up. He offered his hand to Key and when he took it the older boy pulled Key in towards him and hugged him so tightly Kibum thought that he would never be able to breathe again let alone play football next week.   
  
“Thank you Kibum, for showing me your feelings. I am willing to try  _us_ and see where we go… Are you ready?”  
  
And Jonghyun took his hand in his as he quickly pulled him out of the common room without even waiting for the younger boy’s response.  
  
“Jjong!! Where are we going??” Key exclaimed in confusion at the sudden change of his best friend.  
  
“We still have about 25minutes before our next class, just come with me and you’ll see.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jonghyun pulled him up two flights of old stone stairs and into one of the old science rooms that were usually used by the senior classes during high impact experiments.   
Immediately Jonghyun pushed Key against the wall, scaring him a little as he leaned in with both hands on the wall, at either side of Key’s head and touched their noses together.   
  
“Relax Bummie, I just wanted to do one thing” and with that he pressed his lips against Key’s once more.   
  
This time, Key’s eyes slipped closed and he pushed back with a firm pressure, his hands pressing into Jonghyun’s abdomen for support as he felt his head begin to spin. Jonghyun smiled into the kiss and broke apart. With a grin and a smirk Jonghyun announced,  
  
“Not bad for our second kiss, but you need to work on not being so eager to kiss me all the time Kibum.”  
  
“Hey! You brought me here and kissed me I think it’s you who – ” Key tried to retaliate before he was interrupted as Jonghyun pecked him on the cheek.  
  
“Bummie, you’re so cute when you’re all worked up!” Jonghyun cut in.  
  
Key’s face scowled before softening again upon seeing the look in Jonghyun’s eyes.   
  
“Key…. Ummm” Jonghyun shifted his feet from side to side whilst scratching the back of his neck. He glanced at his shoes before raising his head again to continue;   
  
“Do you want to go out with me … like date me… I mean… will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Without a hint of hesitation and a little bit of a smirk as he revelled in Jonghyun’s awkward shyness, the younger answered  
  
“Of course Jjong, I’d love to!” adding a soft smile to the end of the sentence.  
  
“Now do you want to let me go so I can get to class?” Key asked with light humour in his voice.  
  
“Nope… but I don’t have a choice. If you fail high school I will be dating an idiot. Also, your parents will kill me. I have history on the third floor so I’ll walk you to English class first.” Jonghyun said with an air of haughtiness that he knew would rile Key up in all the right ways.  
  
“Pffft!! Fine dino boy, lets go!” Key responded with a taunting of his own.  
  
“Hey I’m not a dinosaur! That is no way to talk to your boyfriend and best friend!”  
  
“Yah Key! Come back, wait for me! …. Are you even listening???” Jonghyun huffed.  
  
Resigning to his fate, he chased after the younger boy down the hallway.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking this so far??? I promise my grammar and general writing ability does improve throughout this fic, it was very much a project that really helped me to develop.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading :D!!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	6. Chapter 6

Title; The Last Day Of Summer: Part 6  
Author: Life_Not_Knife  
Paiing: Jongkey  
Rating: PG (for now)  
Warnings: FLUFF OVEROAD! [I am not responsible for any cavities or dentist bills]  
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Slice OF Life.  
Word Count: 2411

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The rest of the day went by in a happy blur for Key. The first thing he did after Jonghyun dropped him off at class was to grab his phone and text Taemin the good news. Likewise, Jonghyun also did the same to Jinki, both boys brimming to the max with happiness. Whilst Key was texting his friend all the ‘dirty details’ , as Taemin liked to call it he received another message, this time from Jonghyun. It read:  
  
-           _Hi Boyfriend ;)_

-          Hi Dino boy! So cheesy haha. <3  
-           _You know you like it, I can see the big grin on your face. You should be listening to Miss Jennings…naughty boy ;)_  
-          What! Where are you, how did you know???  
-           _I’m in class, stupid. It wasn’t hard to guess and now I know I’m right ;)!!!_  
-          Argh! Just you wait Kim Jonghyun!!!  
-           _Hey babe, I’m sorry don’t be mad….besides it was just the truth._  
-           **-2 minutes later-**  
-           _Key???_  
-           **-1 minute-**  
-           _Bummie!!! ?????_  
  
-           **-30 seconds-**  
-           _YAH! You should reply to your hyung/boyfriend/best friend when he texts you!_  
-           **-still no reply-**  
-           _Bummie, cmon, really!!! You’re gonna give me the silent treatment over this one stupid little thing?_  
-           **-Long pause-**  
-           _Fine baby, I’m sorry. Forgive me bummie??_  
-           **-still no reply-**  
-           _:’(. Key….???? T.T ????_  
-           **-5 minutes later-**  
-          God Jjong! I’m not mad at you, I was in lesson remember…. Miss Jennings handed out a comprehension sheet and I had to finish it before class ended or she would make me stay behind.  
-           _Oh!!! … hahhaha, I knew that … ;P <3_  
-          Great, now I’M dating an idiot.  
-           _:’( meanie_  
-          Guess we’re made for eachother J haha.  
-           _Awww bummie so cuteeeee!!! I wanna pinch your cheeks but I can’t. So I gotta go to chemistry next and I can’t use my phone in the Lab but meet me_ _at_ _your_ _locker after school???_  
-          Awww Jjong, I have dance practice with Taemin after school today, remember its Tuesday. Sorry.  
-           _It’s okay, but meet me before practice okay just to say goodbye and have a quick chat?_  
-          Yeah sure. I have a bit of time before practice. Meet you at my locker then…don’t be late dinosaur ;)  
-           _Wouldn’t dream of it kitten ;D!!!_  
-          Kitten??? What the hell Jjong??? Why kitten?  
-           _I’ll tell you later. Byeeeeeee. XxX <3!!!!!_  
-          Pffft! Sure, bye Jjong. x x x x <3 J  
  
And with that last message they didn’t see each other for the remainder of their day’s classes. Sometimes Key just wished he could be in Jonghyun’s year, that way they could see each other more frequently at school. Or maybe if he was going to wish for something… then he wished Jjong was in his year since Key is younger and doesn’t want to grow old and grey any faster than necessary. Chuckling to himself at his own thoughts he headed to his locker, waiting patiently for his  _boyfriend – yeah, Key really liked the sound of that_ \- to come. ‘That dinosaur better not be late’ he thought to himself, he had a very busy dance practice ahead since the school performance was coming up next month.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just as he was thinking that Jjong wasn’t going to be on time, the younger boy was shocked to see his best friend leaving the boy’s bathroom near his locker and heading this way.

“You never use those bathrooms” Key stated matter-of-factly “you said they were filled with younger kids being a pain and making them messy….why are you suddenly using them??” Key asked feeling perplexed.

“Well, I was excited to see you and I got here a bit early and then I needed the toilet and if I went back to the ones in the common room I might have been late to meet you so I braved the filth of those toilets just for you!!! :D!” Jonghyun showed his megawatt smile while he reached out for key’s arm.

“I hope you washed off all of the filth before you intend on touching me!” Key said only half joking.

“Bummie, I can wash my hands as much as I want but what am I supposed to do?” Jonghyun replied with a smirk and a glint in his eye that Key didn’t really understand.  
The next thing he noticed was Jonghyun leaning into him and pulling him forward so they were stood with very little space between them. Key was still confused so he asked

“What do you mean … what are you supposed to do about what?” Key asked with genuine confusion in his tone.

“Well, when I look at you my mind becomes unclean, I can’t help it… that’s what you do to me.” Jonghyun was suddenly even closer and breathing into Key’s space. Leaning into his ear he continued “There’s no use cleaning my hands if I can’t clean my mind.” Jonghyun grinned in triumph as he saw Key freeze up. His face so close to Jonghhyun’s own, his arm now firmly in Jonghyun’s grasp and swallowing a hard lump in his thorat.  
With a laugh Jonghyun pulled away and Key exhaled for the first time in what felt like an hour. “Anyway…” Jonghyun said and began to change the subject… “I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to know if you’re free this weekend, and I wanted to get in early as I know you have the big show coming up and everything.”

Jonghyun smiled at him with his cute little pout and shy eyes – a stark contrast to what he just witnessed a few seconds ago-. Key’s mind suddenly caught up and he was suddenly so hyper aware of how well he and Jonghyun really know each other inside and out, and how being friends first can really feel like a plus sometimes; it gets rid of the awkwardness and the explanations.

“It’s okay, I’m free. In fact, this weekend is probably a good time as I think my next few weekends are gonna be filled with practice and studying. Mr Willows just sprung a whole new module on us for the coming exam.” Key answered, still feeling a little breathless from the earlier conversation but trying to get back on track.

“Great!” Jonghyun said but he saw the look on Key’s face … “Oh no! Not about the test hahaha! About being free.” The older boy gave a nervous laugh. “I was thinking about taking you out on a date…would that be okay???" Key stared wide eyed, his brain still hadn’t fully adjusted to Jonghyun being his boyfriend, he felt freer now that he could flirt and show his true feelings but a DATE made it sound so official and scary…. but it was also kind of exciting at the same time and the look on Jonghyun’s face just made him smile and melt.

“Yeah, sure. I’d love that.” Key responed with a genuine smile before he looked around and suddenly glanced at his watch “I gotta get to class!” Key cut in before Jonghyun could respond because he was seriously running late already and talking to Jonghyun just made it all the harder to leave. “ but I’ll see you later Jjong. Thanks.” And with a quick and shy peck on the cheek Kibum practically ran off to dance practice leaving Jonghyun once again dumbfounded and rooted to the spot. How does the younger boy always manage to cause a whirlwind inside of him and then disappear or run away like dust in the wind? Jonghyun didn’t know and he didn’t ponder on it for much longer, he set out with a smile on his face and headed to the third best place his legs knew by heart. Jinki’s house.  
  


\--- at Onew's place ---

“Okay, so now that me and Key are going out, I need your help with something…” Jonghyun asked anxiously.

“Sure- shoot.” Jinki responded not really caring all too much, he was playing with the hackey sack in his room whilst his friend laid on the bed staring at the ceiling and talking away.

“So I asked him out on a date for this weekend but there is a problem.” Jonghyun said nervously.

“What kind of problem” Jinki finally gave up on breaking his record since Jonghyun clearly was no where near the end of this conversation, and sat down next to his friend on the bed to listen.

“Well, it’s gonna sound so lame and stupid but… I don’t know where to take him for our first date” Jonghyun glanced through the side of his eyes to chance a look at his friend who was just staring at him with dis-belief.

“So… you just became his boyfriend and then you decide to ask him out on a date – without even thinking of a place you can go? Seriously Jonghyun? Key is right you are pretty dense sometimes.”

“I know I’m stupid, thanks for the news flash” Jonghyun gritted out “but can you at least help me instead of just making me feel even worse. This is important and I had to ask him out this weekend because I know he is going to be swamped with work really soon and then we wouldn’t have time for a date and how lame of a couple would we be if we hadn’t even had a first date after like a whole month or something.” Jonghyun stopped and finally took a breath.

“And…breathe.” Jinki replied with a smirk. “Okay okay calm down… but isn’t this kind of your second date together? You know… the shopping trip and the ‘oh so romantic!’ Italian restaurant you took him to last time.” Jinki responded whilst air quoting the ‘oh so romantic’ part in the girliest voice he could muster.

“Firstly, I do not sound like that and secondly, no Jinki, that wasn’t a date…I mean it felt like one …. But… just, no. It wasn’t a date officially so it doesn’t count. This one matters, this one is big and will determine how our relationship turns out…. Oh god! What did I do!! I should have thought this through.”  
By this point Jonghyun was pacing around the room and Onew was becoming agitated with his behaviour.

“Kim Jonghyun! Sit down, calm down and shut up for just one minute.” Jinki raised his voice at his friend who is so lovable but so annoyingly chattery sometimes.  
Jonghyun noticed his friend’s sudden change in attitude and sat down breathing heavily but being quiet none the less.

“Okay so I’m tired of going round in circles with you. Now think… instead of a typical date you want this to be special right??? So is there anywhere that you know Key has always wanted to go but never really got the chance?.”

“Yeah, but I can’t afford to take him to Paris or London.” Jonghyun sat thinking for a long time. After a while Jinki broke the silence in the room.

“You know you have an advantage right? You are his best friend and know him more than anyone – besides his mother maybe – so just calm down and think.” Jinki heaved with a sigh. A couple of minutes passed before Jonghyun jumped up off the bed and scared the older boy, almost having a heart attack.

“Woah! Onew I love you man!!! I just got a great idea!!!!” Jonghyun said grinning.

“Eurgh, glad to help but I don’t need a love confession, thanks. I don’t bat on your side of the fence.” Onew replied with a stone face.

“Yeah right, Mr denial, anyway thanks hyung!” Jonghyun replied with a smile and a grin in response to his friends heated cheeks and evil glare.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

That night Jonghyun spent a good amount of time online, on the phone and planning in his head. This was going to be perfect, he was so happy and so sure. Before he called it a night he got a text from Key.

·         Hi baby ;)

·         _Hi Bummie, what's up?_

·         Nothing much, just about to head to sleep and wanted to say goodnight X

·         _So sweet, thanks. Goodnight and have sweet dreams._

·         I will, you too. Although I am so excited about the weekend. J

·          _Me too, I can’t wait to take you out like a real boyfriend._

·         So where are we going? Where are you taking me?

·          _It’s a surprise, of course I’m not going to tell you ;)_

·         Awwwhhh….pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??????????

·          _No way. Sorry Key :P._

·         Hmpfh! Fine, you know I will find out one way or another though.

·          _No, you can’t ask Jinki this time Kitten! I didn’t tell him. Only I know :D!_

·         Okay okay. But answer me one thing before I go to sleep cause it’s driving me crazy?

·          _Sure….what??_

·         Why do you call me kitten???

·          _Well, umm…. because of your eyes. They are so sharp and feline like a cat, but so warm and fuzzy like a kitten._

·         Awwwh!! That’s actually pretty sweet coming from a dinosaur ;) I like it, thanks.

·          _No problem Bum… well I guess, goodnight?? Unless you wanna chat some more… I would quite happily not sleep :D!_

·         Hahaha! I guess we should say goodnight, I have a practice test in the morning and I don’t want to be the person responsible for letting a grumpy dinosaur loose on all those poor unsuspecting students. Hehe.

·          _Hey! I do not get grumpy!_

·         Yes Jjong! you do…. Anyway, it is getting REALLY late and I also need to sleep. Goodnight <3 I will see you tomorrow. Xxxxxxxxxx

·         _Whatever…. Okay goodnight Kibum, <3 rest well and get some beauty sleep. Haha. See you tomorrow. _          _XOXOXOXOXOX!!!_

·         ;) – Zzzzzz. <3 <3 <3

  
And with that, both boys fell asleep into dream world where they wished to dream about each other but in reality they just had some strange and weird dreams like they do every night. Either way, the next day, both boys were energised and ready to take on the world. It is amazing how having someone beside you can suddenly make you feel so strong and make the rest of the world that little bit less scary.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!
> 
> Love,
> 
> Xx L xX


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Last Day Of Summer (Part 7)  
Author: Life_Not_Knife  
Rating: PG-13 [for now]  
Pairing: Jongkey  
Warnings: Lots and lots of fluff that may or may not be dangerous for health. [read at your own risk]  
Genre: Fluff, Slice of life  
Summary: Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.  
Word count: 5056

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Key entered dance class almost 10 minutes late. He bowed to his sunbae and apologised for being late before quickly changing and joining the rest of the team. Taemin gave him a raised eyebrow and a ‘look’ that said more than words ever could but the older boy had no time to respond as he needed to get to work on this choreography that he had now missed the demonstration for.  
Key found the demonstrations to be the most useful part of dance for him because he was ‘gifted’ with the ability to see the finished product once, and then pick out the Key parts in the dance immediately. That’s how he got nicknamed ‘Key’ back in first year. Since he missed it, he tried so hard all lesson to catch up, but even so, Key’s mind kept replaying back to the conversation with Jonghyun and he couldn’t fully focus.  
  
He finally made it through the practice – somehow – and he had never been so happy to get out of the practice room. Usually he would stay extra to practice or chat to the others and sometimes volunteer to help some of the other members who were struggling. This time however, he just really wanted to go home and recharge, after all, it had been one crazy day.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Well, that’s not very nice. Leaving your friend behind, thanks Kibum hyung.” Key heard a voice say over his shoulder and turned around immediately to apologise to Taemin. In his haste to head home he completely forgot that the two usually walk home together after school when they’re both free.  
  
“Oh, Taemin-ah. Sorry, I completely forgot.” Kibum replied sincerely.  
 “It’s alright. So – what was all that about?? Why were you late?” The younger boy asked.  
“Oh that? I was just taking to Jonghyun and lost track of time…” Key said as nonchalantly as possible.  
“Okay…. So let me try again. Why were you late, quite clearly blushing… and why were you distracted all practice??” Taemin repeated with a tad hint of frustration in his voice.  
“Oh, you noticed that?” Key was shocked that he was actually that transparent.  
“Yeah…even Eunhyuk sunbae noticed and he is pretty oblivious to most things. I think you tripped and fell almost 6 times during the routine… what’s up?”  
Taemin and Key were close… like REALLY close. Second to Jonghyun , Taemin would be his ‘best friend’ but he wasn’t sure if he should tell Taemin everything about what Jonghyun said in the hallway. In the end he knew it was useless to hide things from the younger boy and invited him over for dinner so they could hang out and chat properly.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“…and that’s it.” Key sat down with a huff on his bed. He had just unloaded the entire conversation to the younger boy all in one go before collapsing and hiding his face in his hands. The next thing he heard was a small chuckle; looking over at Taemin through the gaps in his fingers he raised his eyebrows in a questioning and unimpressed manner.  
  
“Sorry hyung, it’s just… it’s kind of funny. I mean, as of yesterday you two were best friends and now you’re so happy that he is your boyfriend and yet you are freaking out that he wants to take you on ….omg, shock horror… a date!!! Ahhhh ha ha ha ha….” Taemin’s small chuckle just turned into a full on laugh as he rolled about the bed next to the older boy.  
  
“Shut up Tae! I never should have told you… just forget it.” Key responded with a slightly aggravated tone.  
  
“Okay okay I’m sorry. As for the date thing…what exactly is the problem? And on the subject of Jonghyun’s dirty mind well, he’s a guy with emotions just like the rest of us, you didn’t think he was THAT pure did you?” Taemin answered with a bit of a sly grin.  
  
“Of course I didn’t. I know what kind of mind he has, he is my best friend after all, I saw everything that he went through growing up. It’s just really embarrassing and different when it’s directed towards me instead of the girls from the past, yknow. Anyway, enough about that!” Key paused to take a breath, his cheeks flushed a little again as he thought about the situation; before he dismissed it and continued  
  
“The reason I’m freaking out about this date thing is because I don’t know what to do or what to expect. This is my first date so obviously I’m nervous, and I don’t know how to act around him, do I act as his friend or boyfriend. Tae, it’s just so confusing to me… any advice?” Key breathed deeply again to try and relax but his foot was tapping incessantly on the bedroom floor and showing his nervousness. Key thought it was a good job he has a carpet and not hard wood floors or he would probably have an angry mother climbing the stairs to tell him to pack it in right now.  
  
“Okay, firstly, calm down. Secondly, this is the first date for him too so he is going to be just as nervous and thirdly you don’t need to ACT as anything hyung, just be yourself. Remember that this is still Jonghyun, the same guy who ran across campus and stopped those guys from bullying you in second grade. The same person who will drive to your house just to bring you something stupid from the corner shop because it’s raining and you really want to eat it. The same guy who, despite everything, stays by your side for who you are and not who he expects you to be.” Taemin said with a lot of sentiment in his voice. Taemin suddenly realised how jealous he actually is of their relationship. ‘It must be nice to have a partner who is also your best friend’ Taemin thought to himself.  
  
“Yeah I guess that’s true, thanks Tae, but umm… just one thing… when I said it’s my first date I meant my first EVER date. It’s not Jonghyun’s, I know he has dated plenty of girls in the past already so he knows how this dating thing is supposed to go. I’m actually kind of terrified because I don’t want to look stupid.” Key bashfully and honestly admitted.  
  
“Wow, really Key? You never dated even anyone?” Taemin asked in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah. I guess I was always waiting for someone who I clicked with. I didn’t just want to date some random person for the sake of dating if you know what I mean. All the girls who ever asked me out, I just wasn’t interested in. I guess deep down I was kinda waiting for Jjong, I just didn’t know it … or want to admit it.” At this Key sighed and looked down at the fluffy red carpet of his bedroom, suddenly so interested in how the carpet spread around his bare feet and tickled the sides of his toes.  
  
“Well, don’t worry. I don’t think Jonghyun is expecting anything and just go with the flow and it will all be great. Just think that you are lucky that you two get to spend some one on one time together as boyfriends for the first time.” At this the younger boy grinned with his mega watt smile.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right Tae… I’m actually really excited now!!!!” Key smiled in a silent thanks to his friend. ‘Taemin may be younger but he sure is wiser and very mature for his age’ Kibum thought.  
  
“SO…. Where is he taking you???” Taemin asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows at his hyung.  
“Hmmm… I dunno, I’ll text him and ask later. Although I have the feeling he’s not gonna tell me. Just like my birthday last year.” The older boy replied.  
  
“Yeah, but you found out from Jinki hyung anyway so it didn’t matter. Maybe you can do the same again.” Taemin replied.  
“Yeah, although I kind of like the surprise too…I’m just a control freak though and the need to know always wins through the excitement of surprise!!” Key stated matter-of-factly to which Taemin fully agreed and earned a small glare from his hyung.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saturday. It’s Saturday. Saturday. That is all Jonghyun’s brain could process when he woke up that morning. The day after talking to Jinki and planning their first date he had spoken to Kibum at school only telling him ‘Saturday, I’ll pick you up at 12 o’clock.’ And then spent the remainder of the day (and week) explaining over and over to his boyfriend about how he was NOT going to tell him where they were going and that this was payback for what happened at his birthday party:  
  


***For a good few months Jonghyun was led to believe that he had deceived Key about the surprise party only to later find out that he had known all along and bribed Jinki with fried chicken and Karaoke in exchange for telling him. Jonghyun was fully offended and tried to ignore Key for the whole week in response but eventually broke down after only half a day of the silent treatment.***

  
The only clue that Jonghyun had given Key about their whereabouts was that he needed to wear warm clothes because they might be outside for a while. Key wasn’t really happy about this little hint because it really didn’t narrow anything down, to which Jonghyun grinned mischievously.  
  
To say that Jonghyun was nervous about this date was an understatement, not only was this his first date with Key but he was well aware of the fact that this was Key’s first ever date in general and he wanted it to be amazing. Not only that but it felt like the first date for Jonghyun too; in the past he had dated girls and quite a few of them, but each of those dates were simply just stepping stones to get an invitation to a party, or to get them to make out with him or the hopes that they would sleep with him. Either way, it was always for some grand purpose (that never actually seemed to plan out) this time however, was very  **very** different. This time he was in a real relationship, this time it was with a boy, this time he didn’t have an end goal except making sure the younger boy had a great time. Yes, this time was very different because this time it was Key.  
  
Along with the nerves though came the excitement. He couldn’t wait to see the look on his boyfriend’s face, to see him smile and to enjoy the time that they could spend together having fun. Jonghyun couldn’t wait and yet he wanted to throw up all at the same time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Things weren’t too much different for Key although if you could see both boys, Key was definitely hiding his emotions much better. He was just stepping out of his bathroom with blow dryer in hand when he stopped to face Taemin who was sat on the end of Key’s bed waiting eagerly.  
  
“Wow! Omg, Kibum it looks amazing. Really really great!” Taemin said in awe and excitement as he looked at his hyung’s newly dyed hair. Key’s hair was trimmed a little shorter underneath and at the back but what really stood out was his newly dyed fringe. It was a stunning pearlescent sky blue with streaks of pink running through it. Key loved it but he really wanted the younger boy’s opinion too.  
  
“I know right!!... I just needed a second opinion.” Key grinned.  
“Now, help me with my outfit.” Key said without even phrasing it as a question; knowing full well that Taemin would agree anyway.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

‘Jonghyun is an idiot’ Jinki thinks to himself as he sits on the chair by Jonghyun’s desk. ‘No, I am an idiot for having such an idiot friend and listening to him’ he rethinks. Jonghyun had called his hyung asking for some help with his outfit (yet again) and the older boy had refused (yet again) and that is how he ended up here; in Jonghyun’s house, in Jonghyun’s room and waiting for said boy to just pick one damn outfit. Yes, Jinki was aggravated. He wanted to be curled up with a good book today since his big exam for history was over and he finally had time to spend just doing whatever he wanted, but no. Jonghyun seemed to have other plans and after a long phone call, a barrage of messages and a selca of Jonghyun’s puppy dog eyes, he finally crumbled and gave in.  
Jonghyun came out and stood in front of him, wearing another outfit. This was like outfit number 1 million or something.  
  
“Yeah, you look great” Jinki replied trying not to roll his eyes at his friend’s determined and serious face.  
  
“C’mon hyung! You have said that about the other 6 outfits I showed you and I know for a fact that this does not look great because I chose a bad outfit on purpose this time to see if you were even paying attention.” Jonghyun said with his serious and whiny tone.  
  
Jinki finally looked up from the game he was playing on his phone to look at Jonghyun properly before bursting out into laughter at what he saw. Jonghyun was standing in the middle of his very large bedroom wearing a red and black plaid shirt with the cuffs rolled back and on the bottom he was donning a pair of lime green beach shorts, blue socks and his brown beach sandals.  
Okay so Jinki had to laugh at this one, his friend was actually too funny at times and the lengths he would travel to get attention meant no bounds. Jonghyun saw his hyung burst into laughter and began to chuckle along with him.  
  
“Okay okay” Jonghyun resumed talking once the laughter had died down a bit. “So can you help me for real now hyung? Please? My date is in 2 hours and I still don’t know what I’m going to wear. Since the older boy was a sucker for his friend’s sincere pout and frowning face he decided that it was probably just better if he cooperated.  
  
Standing up he walked over to the younger boy’s wardrobe and began pulling everything out and laying it on the bed.  
After some time, Jinki finally gestured towards the bed where he had laid out his dongsaeng’s best grey silk jacket, white printed t-shirt, his black skinny jeans which were baggy at the top and tapered in at the bottom, his silver belt and white and black doc marten boots.  
  
“There…” Jinki said, standing back to look at the bed in pride. “I think Key is really gonna like this look on you. I still don’t know where you’re going but you said you were looking for smart casual and you needed to be warm. Also, wear your long smart coat and take your scarf if you need to.” The older boy finished up with a small smile, clearly pleased with his work.  
  
“Wow! Thanks hyung, I actually really like it. Sorry for bothering you on your day of freedom.” Jonghyun finished sincerely.  
  
“It’s okay, I will enjoy my freedom tonight and tomorrow instead.” Jinki replied and with that Jonghyun began to try on the outfit and after seeing it all put together they both agreed that yes, Kibum should definitely appreciate the effort they went to.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Key was bouncing on the balls of his feet in the living room. His parents were out at the moment so he was sat in the living room watching TV and waiting for Jonghyun to come and pick him up. After a while he was no longer interested in the TV and he kept standing up, pacing then bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently before sitting back down and repeating it all over again.  
The clock said 11:53am and Key was watching it tick by anxiously before telling himself to just sit down and breathe, trying (and failing) to take his eyes away from the clock.  
  
Suddenly Key’s ears heard the doorbell ring and he  _knew_ it was Jonghyun. At that moment Key looked at himself in the mirror one more time and stood up to answer the door; butterflies fluttering inside his stomach.  
  
Upon opening the door, Key was bowled over with what he saw. His boyfriend was smiling cutely at him with wide eyes, the silk jacket fitted perfectly to his masculine frame and accentuated all of his firm lines and features. Jonghyun looked…for lack of a better word… drop dead gorgeous and for a moment Key had to revel in the fact that this was  _his_ boyfriend and he loved that.  
  
On the other side of the door Jonghyun was having similar thoughts as the door opened to reveal his cute boyfriend on the other side. Although, instead of an utterly cute and handsome looking Kibum that he expected to see, he was surprised to find a sexy blue rebel in replace of his usually sweet as sugar Key. Key’s fringe was coloured perfectly so that it made his eyes pop, his hair was swept to the side and across his eyes giving an unusual sexy feeling and it didn't stop there. Jonghyun glanced down to see that the younger boy was wearing his black woolly jumper that hung low and wide across his neck which gave Jonghyun a perfect view of those ivory collar bones that he loved. Moving his eyes downward he could see Key was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that were ripped across the thighs; it made the older boy wonder if they showed just as much milky flesh on the back too. Jonghyun smiled inside though when his eyes finally met his boyfriend’s feet, only to see them clad in Key’s favourite cute anime socks that were actually a gift from himself just a few months before. The stark contrast of the cute socks and stimulating outfit all seemed to work well though as the older boy looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes which were sharp and sexy but inside he saw innocence and purity that he was sure his own eyes lacked.  
  
“Hey, are you ready to go? You look amazing, by the way” Jonghyun finally spoke after what felt like a long time, a light blush painting his cheeks at the last comment.  
  
“Umm, thanks.” The younger boy answered with a small smile. “Let me just turn off the TV, I forgot about it.” And he disappeared into the house to turn it off. (During this time, Jonghyun had a good chance to see if Key’s jeans were ripped in the back too…sadly they weren’t.) After locking all of the doors and setting the alarm they both finally headed out towards Jonghyun’s car.  
  
Once inside Key said “You look really good, y’know. I like that colour on you.” He added with a genuine smile. Jonghyun chuckled at this “Well, you can kind of thank Jinki since he chose it for me… you know how much I suck at putting outfits together.” Jonghyun grinned as Key returned the small laugh.  
“Aren’t you gonna be cold in those clothes though?” Jonghyun asked knowing he had told the younger boy that it would be cold out.  
“I dunno, cause I don’t know where we are going since  _somebody_ refused to tell me.” Kibum replied and stuck his tongue out at the older boy.  
“Well, I’m sure you will be fine, we can just buy clothes if you really do get cold. One last question though… I love your hair, it suits you so well but won’t you get into trouble at school for it?” Jonghyun asked sincerely as he knew the school policy on hair dye and he also knew it might attract the wrong kind of attention… the kind that Key had to deal with since he first joined school.  
  
“I don’t care. I like it and if those plastic girls at school can have multi-coloured highlights then I can have a coloured fringe. The rules for girls and boys should be the same when it comes to personal style, it’s not fair that we have to keep our natural colour but they can dye it.” Key responded with passion and slight anger in his voice. He knew Jonghyun was also referring to the bullies that he has to deal with already but he was going to have to deal with them regardless of his hair colour.  
  
“Okay… well, ummm… I really like it. It suits your face. My boyfriend is such a rebel.” Jonghyun chuckled at the end which also made the younger boy chuckle.  
  
They kept chatting away during their journey and Key was beginning to feel at ease on this  _date._  Actually, it was just like hanging out with his best friend except this time he didn’t have to hold back on or hide any of the extra feelings. He felt good and ….  _free._  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jonghyun pulled up in a car park and turned off the engine. Key recognised this place as they were coming nearer to it. It was an old park with a mall across the street and Key wondered if they were going to walk around the park or if they were going shopping. Before he could even ask though, Jonghyun took his hand and guided him through the back of the car park. They wove around the river and Key was becoming more and more confused as they walked further away from the park and the shopping mall. Rounding a corner 2 minutes later however, Key was suddenly speechless at what he saw.  
  
In front of him stood an old church in what looked like an old town square but what really caught his eye and took his breath away was what lay in front of the church. There was a temporary ice rink that seemed to have been installed to raise money for the church’s repairs. The younger boy had always wanted to go ice skating and he used to go a lot with his sister when she was still in high school, but now that she had moved to Seoul and was attending university he never got a chance to visit. One day he had asked Jonghyun to join him but he was busy studying and truth be told, Jonghyun hated the cold and he didn’t know how to skate so he would always give some lame excuse not to go. One time, he just said ‘I don’t like ice skating’ even though he has never actually tried.  
  
“Wow! Jjong… are we really going to – ” he was cut off by his boyfriend’s words.  
“Yeah, I mean, I figured you have been wanting to go together for as long as I can remember so I thought it would be nice to come here as … a couple.” Jonghyun’s voice faded away at the end, suddenly embarrassed of himself.  
“I got us tickets so that we don’t have to queue and I already hired some skates, they’re in my car.” He added feeling a little pleased at the look of pure excitement on the younger boy’s face.  
  
“I can’t believe this, I thought you didn’t like ice skating?” Key enquired, feeling a little touched that the older boy was going to so much trouble just for him… he also felt a little guilty too.  
  
“Actually, I don’t know… I’ve never been ice skating before so I just lied because I didn’t want you to think I was useless since I know you are a good skater.” He admitted.  
  
“Well, thanks Jjong, it really means a lot to me, since I miss skating so much since Hye Mi left.” Key gave a small smile and hugged his boyfriend around the waist, nuzzling his nose into Jonghyun’s hair.  
  
“So … can we go in yet… or do we have to wait.” Key asked excitedly as the older boy just sighed, grabbed their skates from the trunk of the car and pulled his hyper boyfriend towards the rink.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once they were on the ice Key began to laugh hysterically at his boyfriend who was standing still and clutching the side of the rail out of fear of falling. After he had a laugh at the older boy’s expense he finally skated towards him to hold his hands. Jonghyun resisted at first;  
“Come on, just trust me Jjong, give me your hands.” Key said quietly and Jonghyun did making a small part of Key jump a little, that he was able to trust him so fully.  
  
Both boys spent the next couple of hours together, holding hands and skating around in circles. At one point Jonghyun had gotten better and felt safe enough to skate by himself – slowly – but still by himself. Key took this opportunity to show off to his boyfriend, he spun around like an ice dancer, he sped across the ice like a hockey player and he kissed Jonghyun full on the lips with the excitement of a kid on Christmas day.  
  
There was a moment on the ice that Jonghyun couldn’t get out of his head however, and that was when he was watching his boyfriend stretch to warm up before showing him his jumps and turns. Key held his arms above his head and stretched out and down to the side; making his oversized jumper fall wider over one of his shoulders, the bottom part riding up a little bit showing the waistband of his dark pink boxers above his jeans. Next, Key stretched his right leg up and back, effectively balancing on one foot (on ice too, which was amazing already) but as he did so, Jonghyun could see the stretch of his long limber muscles and his tight perky backside. Jonghyun had never wanted to inappropriately grab someone’s ass in public more than he did right at that very moment. As if that wasn’t enough, the younger boy then turned to face him as he repeated the action on his left leg, effectively stretching the holes across his jean clad thighs even further and showing Jonghyun previews of the milky skin that he really wanted to see in full. Luckily for Jonghyun Key just smiled and didn’t seem to notice before setting off to wow him with his amazing skills.  
  
Once Key came back and kissed him with the force of a thousand men (a hard and long kiss that was still very chaste) all pervious thoughts were forgotten and Jonghyun kissed back and as the boys plump soft lips retreated back he began praising his boyfriend about his wonderful and amazing skating.  
  
 After their time on the ice was over they headed back to the mall to simply hang out, get coffee and do a little bit of shopping. They went for dinner at one of Jonghyun’s favourite restaurants, just a small local place that served bibimbap, ddubokki and other warming food that they very much enjoyed and that warmed their hearts too. They talked about anything and everything and by the end of the day it was already pushing 11pm when Jonghyun reached Key’s house.  
Both boys were reluctant to say goodnight but in the end they didn’t have much choice. They had spent all day together and tomorrow Jonghyun had to go out of town with his parents (like every Sunday recently) to visit his grandmother since she was ill. Before getting out of the car the younger boy spoke up  
  
“Jjong… ummm…. I just wanted to say. Well, …. Thank you. I have had the most amazing day and it is all because of you.” Key said suddenly feeling like a 12 year old boy again and cursing himself for being so embarrassingly soppy.  
  
“You’re welcome Kibummie” was Jonghyun’s simple response.  
  
At that moment Key was supposed to say goodnight and step out of the car but something in his boyfriend’s eyes had him rooted to the chair. As they both looked at each other it was natural that they both instinctively leaned in closer as their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss. A few seconds passed before Key felt the other boy’s tongue drawing a line across the seam of his lips, the younger boy lightly opened his mouth before he felt Jonghyun’s wet tongue lapping across his own. Jonghyun’s hands came up to support Key’s neck and ultimately angle his face into a better position. Key could  feel his inexperience showing through but he didn’t care, he was happy to let Jonghyun guide him. Moving purely on instinct Kibum let his boyfriend’s tongue enter his mouth fully and began to kiss back in the same manner. Key could feel the heat and tension in the car increase and he felt himself let out a small contented noise from the back of his throat. Eventually the need to breathe overcame them both and Jonghyun pulled back, still sucking a little bit on his boyfriend’s lower lip before releasing it gently. Both boys were breathless and panting slightly from the kiss as Jonghyun finally spoke up  
  
“Wow…ummm… Goodnight Kibum-ah” Jonghyun’s eyes turned soft and he had the biggest smile on his face as he spoke.  
  
“Yeah, G’dnight Jjong.” Key almost whispered into Jonghyun’s ear – their faces still remarkably close – and with an equally big smile and one more peck on the cheek, Key got out of the car and walked into his house. Not without turning back on the doorstep first though and giving his boyfriend one last look and a small smile.  
  
Each boy went back to their respected houses that night but something had changed. Both of them felt stronger, felt connected and it was like they each now had a small piece of the other inside of them.  
  


-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :)
> 
> Xx L xX
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. X


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Last Day Of Summer (Part 8)  
Author: Life_Not_Knife  
Rating: PG-13 [for now]  
Pairing: Jongkey  
Warnings: Lots and lots of fluff that may or may not be dangerous for health. [read at your own risk]  
Genre: Fluff, Slice of life  
Summary: Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.  
Word count: 2,226

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Key had the biggest smile on his face the next day when he knocked on Taemin’s front door. Taemin’s mother answered the door and ushered him inside asking him about his studies and how his classes were and telling him to make sure he eats more food because he is a handsome boy and needs to stay fit and strong.  
Key thanked her as Taemin came down the stairs and announced that they were going to the cinema and the arcade. He kissed his mum on the cheek and promised to text or call if he would be late home for dinner. Key thought it was very cute, the relationship between Tae and his mum and loved he both of them like they were his second family.  
  
The boys were in the cinema/arcade area and were stood next to the air hockey table trying to decide on a film to watch. Although these two were really good friends, they always liked the exact opposite when it came to movies and food so they always had a headache deciding as one of them would always have to compromise.  
  
“Let’s see this one, it has Big Bang’s T.O.P in it!” Taemin jumped excitedly in front of the movie poster.  
  
“I don’t want to see an action film though, what about this new comedy that just came out yesterday, it got 5 stars from – …” at that Key abruptly stopped as he noticed someone over by the air hockey table.  
“Hey! Jinki hyung!!” Key shouted over at the older boy as he saw him walking by.  
  
“Oh, Kibum hi! Hey, Taemin.” Onew said as he wandered over to the two younger boys.  
  
“You here by yourself?” Key asked with a confused face. He knew Jinki didn’t have a lot of friends but he didn’t think he would be all by himself either.  
  
“Yeah….you know, Jjong is visiting his grandmother and Minho bailed on me for soccer practice so…” the older boy trailed off.  
  
“Aww, that sucks hyung. Well you are welcome to join me and Minnie if you like, we’re gonna watch a movie and grab some food after then maybe hang around here and play some games.” Key said.  
  
“Really??” The boy’s face lit up. “Yeah, sure, thanks guys…. So what movie are we watching? ” Onew asked with his usual eye smile.  
  
“Well, I want to watch T.O.P’s new movie and Key wants to see the new comedy and neither of us wants to compromise” Taemin stated matter-of-factly.  
  
“What do you think we should watch hyung?” Key asked “We will let you decide since we will both be here arguing all day if not.” He continued.  
  
“Oh well, I don’t really know, they both look pretty good and I haven’t seen any of them yet…” Onew trailed off with a puzzled look.  
  
“Ah Hyung, you know, the comedy just came out yesterday and the other film won’t be available to watch for much longer. I realllly want to watch it hyung.” Taemin moved closer to Onew, holding onto his arm and pressing against him whilst giving the older boy his best fluttering eyes.  
  
“Hmmm, uh.” Truth be told Onew found the younger boy to be really cute sometimes and suddenly Jinki’s throat became dry. Swallowing deeply he responded “O-okay Taemin, let’s watch this one then.” And with that, Taemin gave a little squeak and a fist pump. Sticking out his tongue at Key like the little brat he was sometimes and said,  
  
“Thanks Jinki hyung. You’re the best.” Before dragging both his friends along to the counter before they had a chance to change their mind.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
‘Taemin, that little brat.’ Key thought. He’s not stupid, he saw what the youngest boy did; fluttering his eyes and using his cute face. Damnit! It was kind of amusing for Key though, to see Onew unravel so easily and see the small war happening in his head.  
  
Jonghyun had once told Key about Jinki apparently knowing that they both liked each other a long time ago and his boyfriend was shocked at how right Jinki really was. This time however, Key could see that Onew liked Taemin and that made him chuckle to himself. Onew had no idea how obvious he was and the older boy was clearly still in denial with himself, the worst part though, Taemin was a little bit oblivious. Sure he flirted around Jinki to get something he wanted, knowing his hyung couldn’t resist his cute face but he was sure Taemin had no idea the extent to which his hyung really liked him.  
  
“Hey Key! …. Hello…. I said you owe me $40 for the movie ticket.” Taemin’s sharp voice broke through Keys subconscious and brought him back from his thoughts.  
  
“Oh right, yeah. Here you go” Key gave the younger boy the money and took his ticket.  
  
“Woo! I want popcorn hyung, let’s go to the counter!” Taemin said before dragging Onew by the arm in excitement to get his popcorn.  
  
The eldest boy ended up buying all of the snacks for them thanks to Taemin’s cute and bratty attitude but Key wasn’t going to complain since he just got a large cola and some chocolate raisins for free.  
As Taemin left the two alone holding his million snacks so he could use the toilet, Key spoke up  
  
“Hey Onew hyung, you really need to learn how to say no to your dongsaengs, especially Taemin. You always give him whatever he asks for. You’re gonna be old and broke before you know it.” Key said with a small laugh.  
  
“I don’t give him whatever he asks for Key… besides I treat you just the same. See, I bought snacks for you too.” Jinki replied, suddenly slightly on the defensive.  
  
“Hey, I’m not saying you don’t buy me things too hyung – thanks by the way – but really, Taemin knows exactly how to play you and I think you have a soft spot for him too.” The younger boy responded.  
  
“What – uh – no Key, it’s not like that. He just kind of – ” Onew was cut off by Taemin coming back from the bathroom and walking towards them. With a small look at Key he just shook his head as the younger boy raised his eyebrow as if daring him to continue the conversation in front of the youngest boy.  
  
“Onew hyung, can you carry my snacks inside for me??” Taemin asked with a cute smile and Onew once again crumbled.  
  
“Sure Minnie.” He said despite wanting to prove Key wrong.  
  
“Thanks Hyung… let’s go!” Taemin said before running slightly ahead to the theatre doors.  
  
No words were exchanged between Key and Onew, there didn’t need to be as the smirk on Key’s face said it all. ‘I told you so.’  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After the movie had ended, they all walked out of the theatre with slightly red and puffy eyes.  
  
“I just don’t get why he had to die!! It’s not fair!” Taemin whined “He could have easily lived and then everyone is happy….stupid sad endings drive me crazy!” the youngest grumbled and stomped his right foot on the cinema carpet.  
  
“I know Minnie, but it’s okay there is nothing we can do about it.” Key responded whilst he pulled the tissues from his pocket and began to put them into the bin.  
  
“So… are you guys hungry?” Onew said with a sniffle, trying to get out of the sad mood the film had left him in.  
  
“Yeah sure, let’s eat. You can choose hyung since me and Key won’t agree again anyway.” Taemin said with a small smile at his hyung. Key just grunted in response but didn’t deny the truth.  
  
“Okay, let’s go to the coffee place over the road. I really like it there.” Onew responded with a big eye smile. He was glad he had bumped into his two dongsaengs, he really wasn’t having much fun by himself.  
Inside the coffee shop Key ordered an espresso and a muffin. Taemin ordered a salad, some juice and a cappuccino and Jinki ordered an Americano and a cinnamon roll.  
Once they were sat in the sofa like chairs, somewhere way off in the corner behind a book shelf, Onew just had to ask;  
  
“So Key, where did Jonghyun end up taking you?” the older boy enquired with a small but interested smile  
  
“He took – ” Key began but was instantly cut off by Taemin.  
  
“They went ice skating in front of this beautiful church and Jonghyun couldn’t skate which Key thought was really cute and then after a while they both had fun skating together on the ice. Key kissed Jonghyun full on the lips on the ice and it was all romantic and stuff… then they went shopping and got some food which was apparently really delicious and then they took a bit of a walk before Jonghyun drove key home where they made out all hot and steamy in the car which led to key finally getting out and going into his house and then him calling me at stupid o’clock this morning to tell me everything I just told you but in super slow detail.” Taemin finished with a big breath and a wicked smile.  
  
“Taemin! What the hell!!!” Key shouted before seeing people staring at the table and glaring at him quietly.  
  
“Sorry Key but I really couldn’t spend the next 2 hours listening to the story again when I already know what happened. I thought I would spare hyung the torture.” The maknae replied, now with a full on smirk at the scandalised look that was on Key’s face.  
Onew then chuckled slightly in response to all of this before speaking up,  
  
“Taemin, that wasn’t very nice but thanks anyway. You’re lucky you’re cute or else Key would have killed your ass the second you began to speak…..anyway  _Key_ – not TAEMIN but  _Key_ – so you and Jonghyun made out in the car?? It seems you two are moving forward quite nicely.” Jinki finished with a waggle of his eyebrows, adding to Key’s clear discomfort in the fact that his hyung now knows.  
  
“Eurgh, yeah I guess” Key pouted, it was awkward to talk to Onew about stuff like that. Also, Onew was so close to Jonghyun and he didn’t want Jonghyun finding out about how Key was fan-boying over his boyfriend on the phone at 2am.  
The atmosphere turned a little bit stale for a couple of minutes before a voice cut through the silence  
  
“When do you think you and Jonghyun hyung will have sex?” Taemin asked with nonchalance, as if he was simply asking about the weather.  
  
“Taemin!!!” This time Key hissed lowly at the other in case he attracted any more unwanted attention. Key blushed and looked at the table after Taemin just smiled.  
“You….you can’t ask somebody that.” Key now said a lot calmer and still refusing to meet the other boy’s eyes.  
  
“Well, haven’t you ever even thought about it though?” came a deep voice that shocked Key when he realised it belonged to Onew.  
“I mean, he  _is_ your boyfriend. Surely you have thought about it before?” Onew asked with genuine curiosity.  
  
“Well, no. Not really … I mean. Just thinking about it now is kind of awkward. Jonghyun is my boyfriend but he is also my  _best friend,_ I guess I’m just not quite there yet, where I can think about it without finding it a little weird.” Key admitted honestly.  
  
“Hmmm, interesting.” Taemin responded. “I guess you need to get more comfortable as a couple first, that is for sure but… haven’t you ever looked at him in that light. He has never got you all worked up before?” Taemin enquired further this time with a little more caution.  
  
“Listen, I don’t want to talk about this, it’s awkward. Can we change the subject please?” Key asked now feeling very confused and a little mortified.  
Just as Taemin pouted his lips and was about to speak, Onew cut in  
  
“Yeah sure. Taemin, do you want a muffin or something? I’ll buy you one, my treat?” he successfully managed to distract the younger as his eyes lit up and he followed Onew over to the counter.  
  
Key sat there thinking for a while before he took a big bite of his muffin and smacked his palm to his forehead in annoyance. He  _really_ didn’t want to even think about it right now.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That night, Key didn’t sleep too well as Taemin’s words rolled around in his head. When he finally woke the next morning all he could think was  
‘Do I find Jonghyun sexually attractive? Does he think about me that way?” there was still no answer though no matter how many times he repeated it in his mind. Sighing, he decided to just get ready for school and try not to think on it.

  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!! Let me know what you think!! :)
> 
> Xx L xX


	9. Chapter 9

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun had an amazing weekend, despite his grandmother being sick his parents had told him that she was getting a little bit better. Also, his date with Key had kept him smiling at random times as he would remember the others smile, his laugh, his twirls on the ice and most of all, the passion he felt in their kisses. He was sure, now more than ever, that he and Key were meant to be together and he couldn’t be happier about that.  
  
Still smiling to himself a little at the thought, Jonghyun’s smile grew big and toothy as he saw Key approaching him. The older boy swooped down for a kiss and drowned in the softness of the other’s lips against his. Pulling back lightly, he nuzzled his nose against his boyfriend’s before finally speaking  
  
“Good morning, how was your day yesterday?” Jonghyun asked, finally moving away from the others face and walking alongside him as they walked to school.  
  
“Morning” Key was grinning and Jonghyun thought he looked the best like this. “Yesterday was good, we went to the cinema and ate some food and played in the arcade for hours” Key said.  
  
“Oh that’s good then. So what did you and Taemin go to see?” Jonghyun asked  
  
“Oh, we saw T.O.P’s new movie – omg I cried so hard at the end and I swear Onew hyung was laughing at me even though I could tell he had been crying too.” Key said, reminding Jonghyun of a stroppy little child who was telling on his hyung to the adults.  
  
“Jinki went with you guys too?” Jonghyun asked, a little surprised. He didn’t mind at all and he was happy Onew wasn’t all by himself but he thought the older boy would have told him on the phone last night.  
  
“Huh…hyung didn’t tell you?” Key asked, also a little puzzled.  
  
“No… maybe he just forgot, you know what he is like sometimes.” Jonghyun smiled at the younger boy, still feeling a little baffled.  
  
“Oh well, whatever. So how’s your grandma doing?” Key asked tentatively in case it was bad news.  
  
“Actually, my parents said she is getting a little bit better, so that’s a bit of a relief.” Jonghyun gave a small smile at his boyfriend before grabbing him by the shoulders and walking a little bit faster – they were going to be late otherwise.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun was currently in his Maths lesson. He and Key had spent the walk to school catching up and just chatting away. It was still hard to believe that the younger boy was finally his boyfriend but he planned to make the most of every moment they spent together, at that thought Jonghyun took out his phone carefully and began to send a message to his boyfriend:  
-           _Bummie…I’m bored. I hate math!_  
-          Jjong, I’m in class too … Mr Lee is glaring holes at me already, think he has a 6th sense or something.  
-           _A 6th sense for phones?_  
-          Yes! I am deadly serious, he’s walking here right now.  
-           _C’mon Key, maybe you’re just bad at texting sneakily._  
 **(no reply – 1, 2, 5, 7 minutes passed)**  
-          He finally left.  
-          No it’s not my bad texting skills. Stupid dinosaur.  
-           _Anyway I wanted to know if you wanna eat lunch together today?_  
-          Sure J <3  
-           _Okay cool. What about, we all meet at the round table in the cafeteria? Whoever gets there first can grab the table?_  
-          Which round one.. there are four??  
-           _The red one, like always._  
-          Just checking ;) haha.  
-           _Yeah right, you forgot really didn’t you?_  
-          No! Pffft. You’re so full of yourself.  
-           _Then why do you still stick with me? –pouts-_  
-          Because … just because, I don’t need a reason. You should just be grateful.  
-           _Cause what?? …. Tell meeeeeeeeee. I wanna know._  
-          No, it doesn’t matter. Do some work Jjong, or you will fail math and then I’m dating the idiot.  
-           _Well, you are responsible if I fail cause I’m not doing my work until you answer me. Why?_  
-          I told you, nevermind.  
-           _Okay then, but I’ll just have to fail and then my parents will get mad… then I’ll tell them it’s all your fault…_  
-          Eurgh….idiot. Fine, I’ll tell you. I stick with you cause I like you – you stupid dinosaur!  
-           _Awwwwwwww! Bummie likes me *sings a song*_  
-          Kim Jonghyun, I’m warning you. Not another word. Now get back to your lesson before we’re both caught texting.  
-           _Okay…_  
-           _I like you too_ _J, See you at lunch._  
  
And just like that, both boys continued their lessons, their faces unknowingly matching the others. Smiling.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Key barely made it through Mr Lee’s lesson without getting his phone confiscated thanks to his boyfriend. He wouldn’t really have cared though if he did, because that was the sweetest message he ever got from the older boy. With that he headed off to his next lesson. The classes went quickly today and Key was thankful for that as the bell signalled for lunch time. Key and Taemin headed over to the dining hall together since they had just come from the same class. The boys were the first ones there since their classroom was only down the hall and sat at the big round red table. Soon enough, Jinki, Minho and Onew arrived there too and they all took turns in guarding the table while the others went to get lunch.  
  
They were chatting happily about school and music and plenty of random topics when Jonghyun, who was sat next to his boyfriend, whispered into Key’s ear.  
  
“So… I heard you like me” before he leaned back and grinned at the younger boy’s reaction.  
  
Key couldn’t help the blush that formed on his face before he realised something and whispered back  
“I heard you like me too” Key loved to turn the tables, however Jonghyun’s face just turned serious as he replied  
  
“Yeah, I do” with a shy smile. He then placed his hand on Key’s upper thigh and squeezed a little as he said this.  
Immediately, Key felt his body freeze and his face heat up and suddenly, their conversation in the coffee shop came back up in his mind. Did Jonghyun find him sexually attractive, or was the boy just really big on skinship like always? Dismissing the thought he saw his boyfriend’s attention had moved back to the group.  
  
“Hey hyung, why didn’t you tell me you hung out with Tae and Key yesterday?” Jonghyun finally asked since it had been bugging him. Key was suddenly intrigued to know the answer but it was also difficult to pay attention to anything since Jonghyun’s hand was still resting heavily on his thigh.  
  
“Oh! I just forgot to be honest, I was really tired when you called late last night.” Jinki replied with an easy going smile before glancing at Taemin and looking down at his food for a second. Key noticed Onew’s answer was reasonable, but the look he gave to Taemin suggested something else. At that moment though, Taemin cut through Key’s thoughts  
  
“So Key, have you thought about what we talked about yesterday?” The little shit said with his most conniving smile; knowing that Jonghyun and Minho would want to know what he was talking about. Onew tried to help and elbowed the younger boy as if to say ‘enough’ but Taemin was either oblivious or didn’t care.  
  
Key was brought out of his thoughts by a squeeze to his thigh from Jonghyun and a look of ‘what is he on about?’ written across his face.  
  
“It’s nothing Jjong, just Taemin being a brat” he responded, it was actually half the truth but he said it so confidently that even he believed himself. Jonghyun seemed to accept the answer but suddenly every nerve in his body was on fire around his boyfriend and he shifted slightly in order to move Jonghyun’s hand from his thigh.  
  
Jonghyun noticed this little act and slowly withdrew his hand that was now resting on the bench next to Key’s leg. He chose to dismiss it however and carried on like normal.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was already Wednesday and Jonghyun was becoming more and more agitated and confused. He didn’t know what had gotten into his boyfriend since that day at lunch but every time he even so much as touched the younger he would flinch away or casually brush him off. They still kissed and smiled and he could tell Key was still happy to be with him, but they hadn’t really made out since their date in the car and anything too close and Key would seem to bolt. It was lunchtime again when Jonghyun finally snapped. It was just himself and Key for lunch and they were sat on the P.E field just chatting away. As Jonghyun moved his hand down from the others shoulder and onto his knee, Key ever so carefully shifted again which effectively knocked his hand away.  
  
“Okay Kibum, enough. What’s going on?” Jonghyun asked carefully and to the point, he wasn’t angry but just confused.  
  
“What do you mean?” the younger said whilst looking back in puzzlement.  
  
“What I mean is, every time I try to touch you lately, you either flinch like my hands are on fire or shift away from me.” Jonghyun replied, becoming a little bit worked up. After a few minutes Key was just staring at the grass as he pulled it out of the dirt and added it to his ‘grass pile.’ Jonghyun couldn’t take the silence any longer so he broke it again.  
  
“Tell me Key, you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?” And finally, Jonghyun seemed to have got through to his boyfriend as Key looked him in the eyes before responding  
  
“Well, I’m not sure how to start – ” Key trailed off “Jjong, do you ever think of me? … no wait, I mean, do you ever think of me in a … a… sexual way?” Key ended his question uncertainly and blushed a deep red.  
  
“Why are you suddenly asking me this, what’s the matter?” Jonghyun replied, still feeling confused.  
  
“Well….Taemin was talking to me the other weekend and asked if I ever thought that me and you would… well, yknow … and I said I hadn’t really thought about it. Then Tae and Onew said that we would eventually end up doing that but I thought it was really weird since we are best friends and stuff and I admitted that I had never really seen you in a sexual way, but I still really like you and want you to be my boyfriend and now when you touch me I kind of get these strange feelings that are kind of scary and so I ended up just avoiding them and I guess I made you upset by doing that and I’m sorry Jjjong.” Key heaved a large breath at the end of his confession as he had just rambled it all out quickly and he hoped Jonghyun got it all because there is no way he had the guts to say it all over again.  
  
“Wow….ummm. Wow. That is a lot to think about.” Jonghyun replied and stayed quiet for a good five minutes before finally speaking again.  
“Well, maybe I should start by answering your first question… Yes. I have thought about you in a sexual way and I can’t help it Bummie because you are just so attractive to me. However, I have no expectations from you what so ever, I you don’t feel that way about me yet then that’s okay. You said though that you got strange feelings when I touch you recently, what kind of feelings?” Jonghyun finished with a smile.  
  
“Well, it’s kind of hard to explain… it’s like you said, like your hands actually are on fire and they send a heat through my skin.” Key replied with a confused scrunch of his brows that Jonghyun found to be really cute right now.  
  
“Okay, then let me try something? I think it might help you to understand these feelings. Do you trust me?” Jonghyun said softly while he stroked the others jaw line and looked into his eyes.  
Key just nodded in reply, still staring into Jonghyun’s eyes.  
“Okay, what do you feel when I put my hand here?” Jonghyun said as he placed his right hand over his boyfriends left knee.  
  
“I feel, I dunno a little … nervous? Or something.” Key responded honestly, choosing to trust the older boy completely.  
  
“Okay, what about when I do this?” Jonghyun asked as he moved his hand further up to the middle of Key’s thigh and squeezed a little.  
  
“Fire….heat.” Key replied again, a little bit shyly.  
  
“Hmm…and what about this?” This time Jonghyun raked his nails up to the top of the boys thigh and almost around towards his ass.  
  
Jonghyun saw the reaction in his boyfriend this time, he saw the shiver that passed down his spine as the older boy continued to move his hands and his nails up and down the younger’s thighs slowly.  
  
“Let me try just one more thing?” Jonghyun asked to which Key just nodded his head, unable to actually talk properly with Jonghyun’s hand running up and down and leaving trails of something behind as they went.  
  
At that moment, Key felt Jonghyun lean in and before he processed what was really happening, his mouth was pressed chastely against the others before he felt Jonghyun asking for permission. Key allowed him in and let out a small noise in the back of his throat from the feeling of Jonghyun’s tongue exploring every inch of his mouth, coupled with Jonghyun’s now firm hands pressing into both of his thighs and moving up to rest on his hips. Key’s head was spinning and he decided he actually kind of liked this feeling. Before he could get lost in it however, Jonghyun pulled back slowly and smiled at the younger.  
  
“So how did that feel?” he asked with panting breath and slightly wet lips.  
  
“Amazing” Key answered with a small laugh and both boys decided they had better get to class since lunch was nearly over.  
The rest of the day passed quickly and Key was mostly in a daze just thinking about Jonghyun’s hands and lips and how much he actually enjoyed them.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once Jonghyun and Key were walking back to Jonghyun’s house again all the younger could think was that he really wanted to kiss his boyfriend like that again.  
They reached Jonghyun’s house and Key was about to say goodbye when the older boy offered to drive him home so he didn’t have to catch the bus. Key smiled with a ‘thanks’ and they headed over to the younger boy’s house.  
  
Before he left the car, Key got his wish as Jonghyun pulled the younger boy into a breath taking kiss once again which managed to turn Key’s legs into nothing but jelly. Pulling apart, Key bit his lip slightly as he smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
“Thanks Jjong. See you tomorrow.” The younger boy said.  
  
“Bye Bummie, yeah, see you tomorrow.” Jonghyun replied.  
  
And just like that, both boys parted for the night. Key fell asleep thinking that maybe these feelings weren't so scary after all.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Last Day of Summer (Part 13)  
Author: life_not_knife   
Pairing: Jongkey  
Rating: NC-17 [this chapter]  
Genre: Fluff, smut, slight drama.  
Warnings: Sexual situations/language.  
Summary: Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.  
Word Count: 4,967

A/N: Here you go. I just want to post this first I have proof read it but there may be a few mistakes so sorry, it’s late and it’s been a long day. XxxX Anyways, enjoy! :)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jinki and Minho had just bid goodbye to Kibum and Jonghyun, and were walking back to the younger’s house to do their homework.

“So… we thrashed you. You were really terrible out there hyung.” Minho said with a smirk.

“I know Minho, I was there. Seriously though, I think you were both a little hard on Kibum. You know how he is when it comes to sports, he feels victimized easily. I might not care about your competitive ego but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t rude to attack us like that.” Onew replied.

“Whatever, Key is just being a little bitch. He’ll get over it.” Minho stated with a smirk.

“You’re terrible Minho.” Jinki said with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. There was no denying the small smile on his face though.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a couple of hours, Minho had finished his work and was getting a little bored watching the older boy study. That’s when he thought now would be as good a time than ever to confront his hyung.

“So… Taemin tells me you confessed to him?” Minho said with a blasé tone of voice which did not match the knowing smirk on his face.  
Jinki blushed and snapped his head away from his textbook towards Minho’s direction.

“W-what? N-no I didn’t.” and Onew thought that might have been even the tiniest little bit believable had he not stuttered twice in a row. In response he just saw the younger boy raise his eyebrow and Jinki was defeated.  
“Okay… so what if I did. He rejected me, we put it behind us. End of story.” The older boy mumbled at the hurt memories of being rejected by Taemin.

“Yeah, end of story… if you had actually put it behind you. Except both of you are acting weird around each other and it is driving me crazy.” Minho retorted, straight to the point as always.

“I don’t care if it’s ‘driving you crazy’ it is mine and Taemin’s business and whatever awkwardness there is, I’m sure it will work out and we are both fine with that.” Jinki said, getting a little defensive and honestly a little pissed off that Minho was sticking his nose into their business.

“Well that’s great hyung, just great! Except one small thing you overlooked.” Minho responded with a harsh tone to his voice, he could feel Jinki’s resentment and anger seeping through and it was affecting him too.

“What’s that?” Onew said, now seemingly uninterested in the conversation and wanting to just ignore the younger for a little bit in order to calm down and not snap at him any further.

“Taemin. Taemin is NOT fine with it. He is upset and confused and he feels like he is losing his favourite hyung but he can’t tell you that because things are so awkward between you both. You are trying so desperately to make like everything is just ‘fine’.” Minho huffed and spoke like he was the older one here and Jinki thought for a second that maybe Minho was. Onew couldn’t see what was wrong with Taemin and no matter how much he hated to admit it…

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just didn’t notice and I was too busy trying not to let my hurt feelings show to him.” Jinki said, resentment filled his tone but it was directed towards himself this time.  
There was a silence that blew through the room like a cool breeze and it seemed to wash away all of the hostility from before.

“It’s okay Jinks. I was just worried about you, it must have been difficult to be turned down and to have to keep it all to yourself. Also, I thought you needed to know how Taemin was feeling too since the younger boy is too insecure to show his feelings.” The younger boy said with a pat to Jinki’s back in reassurance.

“Thanks, Minho. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I know you would only get involved if you were worried about us.” Onew offered his small smile.  
“Actually, I could really use someone to talk to.” Jinki said as he began to explain everything that happened from the cinema, to Key’s suggestions to the bus stop and everything. Minho just sat and listened patiently, offering small responses as his hyung poured his heart out and admitted how much it hurt for Taemin to turn him down like that.

“Well Onew, I can’t tell you how to go about approaching Taemin except trying to keep the lines of communication open and letting him know that you are still his friend. I can tell you though to not give up hope yet.” Minho said with a small smile.

“What do you mean?” Jinki asked with a puzzled expression.

“I mean, Taemin is still young and confused and he isn’t sure of himself or his feeling yet. I think that you can stay his friend and be there for him but don’t be afraid to maybe put your feelings out on the table a little more – maybe he just needs some time to realise something.” Minho offered as an answer as best he could. He couldn’t tell Jinki exactly what he knows because he didn’t want the older boy to get even more hurt in the long run if things don’t work out.

“Sorry Minho, I’m still confused.” Onew was utterly baffled at what the younger boy was trying to say.

“I’m saying that maybe you can take off your running shoes, but you shouldn’t pull out of the race.” Minho chuckled at his hyung’s face as he contemplated this and a little bit of recognition showed on his face.

“Anyway hyung, I’ve gotta go. Thanks for helping me with my homework and I’ll see you at school on Monday. If you need anything, just give me a call. Byeee.” Minho said and with that he left Jinki’s room and headed down the stairs and out the door.

‘What the hell??’ was the older boy’s only thought as he sat there for a good five minutes just trying to make sense of what Minho said. He was a little bit worried that he had interpreted it wrong, but if he was right then the smile on his face was justified as he realised that maybe he really hadn’t lost Taemin for good. At least not at the moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A few weeks passed at school and all was normal as ever. Jinki and Taemin seemed to be back to the normal goofy friends they were before. Taemin was whining and asking Onew for favours and as usual the older was picking on his dongsaeng but still giving him whatever he wanted anyway. Jonghyun and Kibum were being their usual lovey-dovey selves and it seemed they were closer than ever. If them both sucking face at any given opportunity was any clue to go by that is. Minho was also his normal social butterfly self; hanging with his good friends, getting captain of the football team and fighting off girls left right and centre. Except for one. That one girl he wanted the attention from and apparently he was working on his ‘game plan’ for getting her to date him – or so he told Key.

Once again Friday had rolled around and Jonghyun was especially happy this weekend, because it was tonight that he got to watch his boyfriend’s dance performance. Key had been practicing with Taemin for the last two weeks solid which meant he had only really seen him for an hour at lunch and passing in the hallway. This hadn’t stopped them from making the most of this hour though, despite protests from his friends who told them to get a room – to which Jonghyun had just smirked. Still, he couldn’t wait to see the final product of all Key’s extra work and effort and he knew that this weekend they could spend together since the performance would be over.

He was sat with Jinki in the audience as they waited for the stage to light up and start. Minho had a big football match tomorrow so he was still at practice right now but Onew was not going to miss Taemin’s performance either. As the show began they watched the junior’s dance performance which was exceptionally good, later there was a performance from the senior dance team and next was Taemin and Key’s team –the second years- Jonghyun was blown away by their performance. Everyone was moving in sync, the audio track was original and a perfect mix and the entire performance showed nothing but attitude. After the first half of the show was finished, everyone was clapping loudly and they took a ten minute interval for people to get refreshments or go to the toilet.

As the lights darkened in the hall and the stage lights became bright again there was a voice over from one of the senior dance team that said it was time for the alternative and fun half of the show. This half consisted of solo’s, duets, a mixture of seniors and first years working together and a lot of comedy routines. Jonghyun was blown away however when the fifth performance of the second half began.

The curtains pulled back to show just one boy standing in the middle of the stage, spotlight burning into his back and Jonghyun was breathless as he realised that the boy on stage was unmistakably his boyfriend. Even from the back he knew it was Kibum, he knew Key’s body better than anyone here. The lights flashed and a series of fast symbol beats sounded as Key’s legs and hips moved on point to the beats before freezing again into deathly silence. The music started up again and the younger boy was circling his hips, his hands on either side of his waist and Jonghyun’s eyes were trained onto his boyfriend’s perky, tight, small and round ass. He also noticed with a little bit of jealousy that Key was wearing a pair of skin tight silver pants that were calling for every person’s attention in the room. Once the crescendo kicked in, Key turned around and the look in his eyes was piercing, especially as he locked eyes with Jonghyun almost immediately. His hair was pushed forward into a faux hawk and fell messily across his forehead. His eyes were rimmed with black kohl liner and yellow shadow that framed his feline eyes and made them even more striking. Finally, with a small smirk on his lips he stopped his seductive minor moves and began moving into a full on routine. He was dancing to a girl group song that had been remixed with some other American song he didn’t recognise and as he moved sexily like a girl for the dance he then broke into a pop and lock before fluidly moving back again. The routine was a perfect mixture of sexiness and difficult technical moves but he pulled it off with complete confidence. As the music stopped he collapsed onto the floor, one leg bent the other straight and his head turned to the audience as his chest heaved and he had a lazy grin on his face, his eyes once again connecting with Jonghyun’s just before the stage lights went out and he saw the faint shadow of his boyfriend moving backstage. Everyone was clapping and whistling and stamping their feet but Jonghyun was far too distracted to do anything other than just clap on autopilot. There were another few solo performances which were great but nothing was going to top Key’s routine in Jonghyun’s opinion –though he may have been a tad biased– before the show came to a close. The leader of the dance crew came on stage to offer a thank you to all of those for coming and applauded the whole team as they stood on stage for a final bow.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jonghyun was waiting with Jinki outside the changing rooms backstage, before Taemin and Key came out laughing and joking. Both boys were dressed in sweats and sport jackets as they approached the two older boys.

“Jinki hyung! Did you see me? Did you like our show?” Taemin all but beamed as he hugged his hyung tightly.

“Yeah Taemin you were amazing, both of you.” Onew said, also looking at Key with a smile.

“I know right! We were the best! Kibum was the star of the show though, god, that routine was flawless Key! Did you see him Onew…. It was like…. Like…” Taemin began before he got stuck looking for the right word.

“Perfect” Jonghyun finished Taemin’s sentence as he looked at Key and only Key with blown eyes and a small smile.

“Yeah?” Key asked with a shy smile and a blush because the look Jonghyun was giving him made him feel so uneasy in the best possible way.

The moment between them both was broken though as Onew cleared his throat and grabbed Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Let’s go, it’s late and were gonna get the cars locked in the car park if we don’t hurry up.” Jinki said.  
Taemin continued to chatter with everybody as they walked to the car. Jonghyun and Key were walking hand in hand as Taemin was hanging off his hyung’s arm. The youngest boy was bouncing with energy despite having danced almost the entire evening. Key on the other hand was feeling happy and lazy and a little sleepy, so he was quiet for the most part.  
Onew drove them all home, he dropped Key off first before Jonghyun said it was okay to just drive Taemin straight home. He would walk Key to the door and then walk home from there.

“Alright, bye guys! See you later.” Onew said as he looked over at Taemin who had finally ran out of energy and was sleeping in the passenger seat.

“You were really amazing tonight Bummie. I’m so proud of you.” Jonghyun said as he saw Key smile.

“Thanks” the younger offered quietly as he stared into the older boy’s eyes.  
Jonghyun moved forward to steal Key’s lips…until he heard the lock on the door being opened and he quickly pulled back.

“Oh, hi sweetie! It’s just you. I heard voices and wondered who it was.” Key’s mum said as she opened the door with a smile.

“Yeah, Jonghyun was just dropping me off.” Key responded and gave Jonghyun an apologetic smile. His mother had the worst timing of anyone he knew.

“Thanks a lot Jonghyun. Where’s your car?” Mrs Kim asked feeling a little puzzled.

“Oh, Jinki hyung dropped us off. I said I could walk from here because it seemed like Taemin was really tired and needed to get home.” Jonghyun offered in response.

“Well dear. I can’t have you walking home at this time of night, it’s already 10pm. Why don’t you let me drive you back dear?” Mrs Kim said.

“Thank You Mrs Kim but it’s alright. I don’t want to cause you any trouble. I can walk from here don’t worry.” Jonghyun said.

“Nonsense dear, I’ll get my keys” she replied.

“Why doesn’t he just sleep over here tonight? He can borrow some of my clothes and then we can both walk back in the morning.” Key suggested, suddenly speaking up.

“Well, of course he can hunnie. Do you want to stay over Jonghyun or would you rather me drive you back? Walking home isn’t an option.” Mrs Kim asked.

“Oh well, I guess it’s more convenient for everyone if I just stay here. I’d love to stay over, thank you Mrs Kim.” Jonghyun said with a big smile.

“No problem darling, and for heaven’s sake, I’ve told you many times you may call me Linda, dear.” Mrs Kim gave a big smile before turning around and ushering Jonghyun into the house.  
Mrs Kim had made them a quick snack before telling them to wash up and head to bed since it had been a long day. Both boys thanked her for the food and ran up to Key’s room.  
\---------

“I’m glad you asked me to stay. It feels like forever since we were able to spend some time alone together.” Jonghyun said as he finally moved in to capture his boyfriend’s lips with his own. It was a quick but deep kiss that left the younger boy longing for more.

“I’m glad you’re here” Key responded; feeling a little breathless.

“You’d better take a hot shower since you’ve been dancing all evening. I don’t want your body to tense up and be painful tomorrow.” Jonghyun whispered; wanting nothing more than to keep Key right here in his arms and make them both feel good.

“Yeah” Key said in a breathy voice and made no effort to move until he felt Jonghyun detach himself.

“Go on then. I’ll still be here when you get back.” Jonghyun said as he saw the pout on his boyfriend’s lips as he pushed him towards the bedroom door.

When the younger boy came back into his room from the shower, he saw Jonghyun just lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling fan. Key walked over and carefully sat on the edge of the bed – trying not to get it wet.

“Everything alright?” Key asked softly as he began to towel dry his hair.

“mmmmm… yeah. Everything is great, I was just thinking about your performance earlier.” Jonghyun said with an unreadable tone.

“What about it?” Key asked as he finally stopped drying his hair and let the wet towel hang around his neck and down over his bare shoulders.

“Everyone’s eyes were trained on you the entire time, the whole audience watching with big eyes.” Jonghyun said in a far off tone.

“Uhmm.. okay. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Key wondered.

“Well, I was pretty jealous watching all of those boys and girls ogling at your perky little butt. More than anything though, I appreciated it. You were so sexy and confident up there.” Jonghyun said, finally sitting up to look at his boyfriend’s flustered face. Only now just noticing how irresistible the younger boy looked; just sitting there with a towel around his waist, his milky smooth torso shining in the light of the bedroom, small water droplets still streaming down the pale expanse of his neck and onto the smaller towel that was hanging around his collar bones. Kibum looked breath-taking, more so than usual and Jonghyun felt something stirring back up to the surface that he had pushed down the moment he greeted Key at the changing rooms.

“Uhmmm…Jjong?” Key asked with a small and curious voice as his boyfriend just stared at him with big round eyes.  
The bed shifted and dipped next to Key as he noticed Jonghyun had moved to sit next to him on the bed.  
No words were spoken as their lips met in a fiery kiss, one that had Kibum scrambling to keep up with the older boy. Finally after a while of exploring his boyfriend’s mouth Jonghyun pulled back.

“Are you tired Bummie?” Jonghyun asked.

“Uh, just a little bit… why?” Kibum responded but instead of an answer Jonghyun just straddled the younger boy before asking again

“Are you still tense from dancing?” As he removed the younger’s small towel to attach his lips to his boyfriend’s collar bones.

“Ah!” Jonghyun gave a particularly hard bite “J-just a little te-tense” Key responded whilst panting.  
Suddenly Jonghyun withdrew from his tongues exploration and stood up before holding out a hand for the younger boy to take. Kibum took his hand and was pulled to his feet before being pushed down with his face against the pillows. Jonghyun was being a little rougher than usual but he wasn’t saying he didn’t actually like it on some level. He then felt Jonghyun behind him and a breath in his ear.

“Let me relax you Kibum. Let me give you a massage to stop your muscles from aching.” Jonghyun said, suddenly with so much tenderness in his voice that didn’t quite match his earlier actions. Key just nodded his head a couple of times in response as he heard Jonghyun stand up. He made himself comfortable on the pillows and waited for Jonghyun to make the first move. He felt the older boy’s thighs on either side of his  
hips and was surprised to see that Jonghyun appeared to have taken off his jeans.

“Just relax” his boyfriend whispered into his ear again “Do you trust me?” and at this he felt the shorter boy still, actually waiting for an honest answer before he would proceed.

“Completely” Kibum answered honestly and with that he felt as Jonghyun’s hands made magic on the back of his shoulders. The older boy kneaded and applied pressure in all the right places, he ran his smooth fingertips down the back of his shoulder blades and began to massage in small circles all the way back up towards his neck. Some time passed like this and Key was feeling utterly blissed out and boneless. Jonghyun had been moving slowly down his body, taking care to really work the knots from his muscles and also sooth them at the same time. He was currently running his hands across the younger boy’s lower back, down the side over his hips and then under to reach his stomach. Jonghyun did this move a few times and every time the older boy’s hands would meet in the middle of his stomach before drawing back over his hips and to his lower back, it would send shivers down Key’s spine. These shivers turned into electric shocks which then turned into a full on electric current that was quickly running down south and causing a slight ‘problem.’ Key then moaned, it felt so good that he couldn’t even bring himself to keep his sounds from escaping. Jonghyun smiled and expected that his hands must be relaxing his boyfriend.

“Nggggh…..mmmmmh.” Key let out again, only this time Jonghyun noticed his boyfriend had become a little bit excited. This just added fuel to Jonghyun’s raging fire inside that had been building all night and he pressed just a little deeper into his boyfriend’s skin that lay just above his white towelled waist.

“ahhh…mmmm” was the response that Jonghyun received and his grin grew wider as he asked

“Feel good baby?” Key seemed too oblivious to what was going on around him and simply replied with

“Yeah, soooo good Jjong” Key said in a groaning kind of voice.  
That was the river breaking the dam for the shorter boy as he slowly reached around and peeled off his boyfriend’s white towel, making sure to drag it slowly across his sensitive member and earning another more gravelly moan.

“Kibum… turn over Bummie.” Jonghyun then whispered in his ear and it took a few seconds for the younger boy’s brain to catch up as he finally turned over on the sheets to face his boyfriend for the first time in – well, Key didn’t actually know how long Jjong had been massaging him – and all of the breath in his lungs was suddenly lost. Jonghyun was gazing down at him with big lust filled eyes and he was only wearing his boxers which showed an obvious tent in the front.

“Ah Jjong, when did you? You look… god, so beautiful.” Key breathed out at the older boy. Jonghyun smiled in response and moved down to kiss his boyfriends plump pink lips with tender strokes. He broke the kiss and moved down over his chest and took Kibum’s left nipple into his mouth as he sucked and swirled with his tongue. He then moved to the right nipple and noted that this one must have been more sensitive for the younger boy as he always hissed and moaned louder when he sucked on the right nipple. He removed his tongue after a while and continued further to his destination. When he reached Key’s leaking member he saw how his boyfriend looked at him with shocked eyes, about to protest before Jonghyun leaned in and took the head into his hot wet cavern.

“Ohhhh GOD!! Jjong…. Ah…nggggh!” was the response he received as he realised this was the first time Key had probably ever had a blow  
job and he was determined to make it the best one ever. He slowly licked around the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit; tasting the younger boy’s salty precum. After a bit of teasing to the head and a few more whimpers from his boyfriend he dove down to take Kibum’s entire length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly as he heard Key’s voice becoming higher in pitch and saw his chest heaving for breath. Finally, Jonghyun held down the younger’s hips as he took him all the way to the back of his throat, trying not to gag and suddenly realising how difficult it was for those girls he had been with when they did deep throat him. This was Key though and he wanted him to feel so good and he knew what this felt like so he kept bobbing his head until the taller boy’s tip touched the back of his throat and he could feel Key swelling in his mouth about to burst. Then it came, or rather Kibum came. The hot white and bitter taste filling his mouth and running down his throat as Jonghyun swallowed the load, not wanting to break away and ruin the moment. As Jonghyun milked him dry, Key was a panting mess and Jonghyun rose up to kiss him on the tip of his nose.

“That was…amazing. Oh my… wow!” was all that Key could say when he finally gained his breath back and then Key noticed that Jonghyun was still painfully hard.

“Jjong, you’re still…” Key began as Jonghyun looked into his boyfriend’s eyes pleadingly and asked him

“Help me Bummie, please, I need you.” Before he grabbed the younger’s hand and placed it on the front of his tenting black calvins. With that Key gained a little confidence, relieved that Jonghyun wasn’t going to ask him for a blow job because he was just so scared that he would mess it up.  
Key pushed the older boy down onto the bed before removing the fabric barrier and discarding it on the floor. He took Jonghyun’s extremely curved member into his hand and began to run his delicate fingers up and down. He moved his other hand to massage his boyfriend’s balls and run his finger across the slit which caused a loud moan to rip from the elder’s throat.

“Ah, Kibum … so good…just like that…” Jonghyun said which gave Key more confidence as he began to run his hand from base to tip,  
applying just the right amount of pressure and twisting his hands as he reached towards the tip. With Jonghyun’s ever increasing moans getting louder and louder, Key picked up the pace and began to jerk off his boyfriend even faster. He could feel the other’s balls tighten and his dick throbbing and he knew Jonghyun was about to release, and when he did he came in ropes and ropes as Key continued to milk his orgasm as he slowed his hand until he came to a stop.

Jonghyun was panting harshly and said nothing except grabbing Key to lie down next to him and pulling the covers over both of them. Jonghyun whispered something into Key’s ear that the younger was too sleepy to comprehend before he felt a kiss to the nape of his neck. That was how the both of them fell asleep that night, content and happy in each other’s arms.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning, Key awoke to a knocking on his door as he blearily opened his eyes to see his bedroom door opening and his mother walking in with a basket of laundry. Nothing in his brain really comprehended anything right at that moment until he saw the look on his mother’s face as she stared in shock at the sight of their clothes strewn on the floor, both boys wrapped up together and Jonghyun’s arms cradling Key’s smaller frame.  
She didn’t know what to say so she quietly just turned around and closed the door before heading back downstairs.

“Shit!” Key said as he sat up in the bed, his brain had finally kicked in and he realised what had just happened.

~~~~ to be continued ~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Last Day Of Summer (Part 11)  
Author: life_not_knife   
Pairing: Jongkey  
Rating: pg-13 [this chapter]  
Genre: Fluffy fluff fluff.  
Warnings: None  
Summary: Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.  
Word Count: 2069

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

The next day at school, things were pretty awkward. Nobody had really paid it much attention though, except for Choi Minho. The reason why none of the others currently sat at the lunch table had realised? They were each too focused on their own problems; let’s start with Key.  
It was pretty obvious why he was distracted, it was because of that dream he had earlier this morning. Not that Minho knew about the dream, however, the tall boy had noticed early on in the day that Key was very distracted and he seemed to be blushing a lot. What made it awkward though was how he kept avoiding Jonghyun’s eye contact.

Next, let’s take a look at Jonghyun. He was constantly picking at the skin around his finger nails. He was being over-the-top around Key, laughing un-necessarily and also avoiding too much conversation with the aforementioned boyfriend. What was the reason behind his actions? Minho had no idea. I will let you in on a little secret though; that night after Key left, Jonghyun had delivered Mrs Kim’s message to his mother. Then his mum had smiled before speaking four words that Jonghyun thought would never EVER come from his mother’s mouth.  
“Is Kibum your boyfriend?”  
And at school all day, those words had been running around in his head, over and over… but let’s talk more about that in detail later.

Next, Onew. It was always hard to tell when the older boy was hiding something, but this time – Minho thought – it must have been something much bigger than his secret new job at the chicken shop; that he had kept hidden for three months before Jonghyun found out by accident. Or the fact that his older sister was a very famous plastic surgeon that he had managed not to mention up until last year when his sister showed up (looking for Jinki) at one of the class parties. No, unbeknownst to Minho, the one thing that Lee Jinki could not hide, was his heart. After the dream that he had last night, all he could do was think about how much of an idiot he was. Minho noticed that Onew was different around Taemin recently – he couldn’t place exactly what it was, but there was something… off. He also observed that his hyung would keep glaring at Kibum (not that Key even noticed) as if he was mad at him.

Finally, we come to Taemin. He was a lot harder to detect, however, Minho knew Taemin more than anyone currently sat at this table. Anyone else would have missed the apprehensive glance in Onew’s direction as the older boy approached them this morning. They would have missed the unusual quietness in his actions and the over-compensation that appeared whenever he conversed with the oldest boy. Truth be told, Minho had actually overlooked it at first but after a few days, Taemin’s awkwardness became stronger and stronger. Today, Taemin seemed especially affected by the presence of Onew.

So that is why, on that fateful Monday, Minho had the most awkward lunchtime of his life and nobody else even realised. Deciding to leave the Jongkey couple to sort out their own problems, he targeted Taemin and Onew first. Something was going on with them and Minho would get to the bottom of it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Later that evening however, Jonghyun and Key were alone in the park and neither of them could ignore the awkward atmosphere any more. Neither though, wanted to be the first to break it. The elephant in the room was expanding at a rapid rate as the two boys sat on ‘their’ bench at the park. It wasn’t until Jonghyun could practically feel the grey, dry and leathery skin stretching across his back that he finally broke down and gave in.

“I need to tell you something…” Jonghyun began. Key thought best to just stay quiet and listen to what his boyfriend had to say. He couldn’t help but feel anxious though, because usually, nothing good could follow those words.

“So last night after I drove you home…” the older boy paused for a second to gather his thoughts before ploughing on.

“Well, I drove back home and went to see my mum in the kitchen. I told her your mother’s message and we just chatted about this and that…” Jonghyun stopped again to organize his mind. Meanwhile Key had a look of curiosity and confusion etched across his face as he wondered where his boyfriend was going with this story.

“Then, out of nowhere, just as I announced I was heading to my room for the night, she said ‘Jonghyun, sweetie, can I ask you something?’ I told her ‘Yeah sure, what’s up?’ and then she asked ‘Is Kibum your boyfriend?’” Once again Jonghyun paused to gauge the younger boy’s reaction. Upon hearing those words, Key’s face was frozen for a second or two; along with his brain. As his mind finally booted back up, his face owned a look of pure shock before he carefully asked,

“What did you say to her?” His face now more worried than shocked.

“I’m sorry Key…” Jonghyun began tentatively “I couldn’t lie to her face when she had asked me so straight to the point.” Jonghyun sighed and waited for his boyfriend to respond. When no sound was heard from the younger boy he decided to continue,

“I was stunned and put on the spot, so I just told her ‘yes.’” He stopped to assess his boyfriend’s reaction before he continued. “Then she just smiled and said ‘okay honey, don’t worry, I won’t say anything. I was just curious.’ I told her ‘okay’ then practically ran off to my room. I’m really sorry Bummie, I know you wanted to wait a lot longer and until we were both ready. I should have just lied to her – ” Jonghyun rambled before he was suddenly cut off by the younger boy.

“No Jjong, you did the right thing. If you had lied, and then later down the line we told her, she would have been really upset that we had lied to her. You were put on the spot and she had worked it out anyway. It’s going to be weird next time I see her but… we will get past it.” Key finally responded with his cute, dimpled and sincere smile that Jonghyun adored. Both boys shared a small moment before Key spoke up,

“Actually, I guess there is something I should tell you too. It’s been bothering me all day.” Kibum said honestly to which his boyfriend just nodded and smiled as a sign to go on.

“Last night I … Damnit! I’m not even sure how to even say it. I h-had a ummm, wet dream – about you – and me … together.” At this Key blushed so hard he thought his head was going to blow off. “It’s embarrassing and I wasn’t sure how to act around you because every time I look at you… well… I remember the dream.” Key was now looking down and kicking his feet along the concrete pavement as he sat on the bench beside Jonghyun, and began swinging his legs. After a moment he finally decided to glance at Jonghyun as the older hadn’t given him a verbal response. Right as their eyes met though, Key could see amusement, lust and something else shimmering in his boyfriend’s chocolate brown orbs.

Eventually the older boy broke the eye contact with a snort of laughter and suddenly all of the intense feelings lifted and Key felt kind of free.

“Key, it happens to everybody. Don’t worry, the feeling and embarrassment will fade.” Jonghyun responded; his face set in a lopsided smile.

“So you’re saying that you’ve had dreams about me too?” Key asked with slight disbelief in his voice. How could Jonghyun have had those dreams and Key never noticed?

“Of course! You’re beautiful, kind, handsome, sexy and when I see you dancing… those are usually the nights it happens.” Jonghyun replied with a small blush on his cheeks, after all, it was still embarrassing to admit it to his boyfriend. He continued,

“I sometimes feel scared that I will lose you; scared that I’ll hurt you. I feel the pain in my chest every time you cry and all I want to do is hold you tight and never let you go. I feel embarrassed when you drive me crazy and I get hot under the collar. I feel proud that you are my boyfriend. I feel happy that you are here with me right now.” Jonghyun finished his ramble; he always expressed his feelings through music so it was difficult for him to express everything so plainly like this. None the less, he needed Key to know he is not the only one with insecurities and fears.

Key’s face resembled that of a tomato and he felt a ring of emotions squeezing his heart at Jonghyun’s words. Since the beginning of their relationship they had never voiced out their feelings like this, not very much. It was nice to hear them once in a while.

“I guess I forget sometimes, that you are only human. To me you are Kim Jonghyun, my best friend, my boyfriend and you aren’t afraid of anything. I didn’t think that you must be going through the exact same things as I am… I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’re my rock and I keep leaning on you. From now on though, I will give you just as much support.” Key finished, he felt mostly relieved and a little nervous from finally laying his feelings out on the ground. They were exposed now and Jonghyun could trample on them at any given time, he had to remember though, that he could also trample on Jonghyun’s feelings so he shouldn’t be careless.

Everything was out in the open now and as Jonghyun glanced around at the now black sky, the dark shadow of trees and ‘their bench’ that they were currently sitting on; he was transported back to last summer where they had spent endless days and nights just like this. Alone, together, laughing and knowing that deep down there isn’t and never will be, anyone else you could spend every last minute of your life with. Jonghyun had felt it over the summer and now it was all coming back with triple the intensity. That was the moment when Jonghyun leaned in and captured his boyfriend’s lips in a tender kiss. The kiss was light and full of the emotions that were swimming around in his blood. Eventually he pulled back, eyes still closed and he finally felt it. He opened his eyes slowly and stared into his boyfriend’s eyes for a few moments.

“I love you” Jonghyun announced with a smile before moving back in for a longer and deeper kiss. Kibum was happy, shocked and worried during that second kiss. He wanted to say it back but he couldn’t, he just wasn’t ready yet.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Last Day of Summer (Part 12)  
Author: [](http://life-not-knife.livejournal.com/profile)[ **life_not_knife**](http://life-not-knife.livejournal.com/)    
Pairing: Jongkey  
Rating: NC-17 [this chapter]  
Genre: Fluffy smutty fluff.  
Warnings: Sexual situations/language. So fluffy your teeth may rot.  
Summary: Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.  
Word Count: 5945

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _After Jonghyun had dropped the L bomb on their relationship, Key hadn’t responded with the same words and yet it seemed that Jonghyun didn’t mind. Key thought that maybe Jonghyun just knew that he wasn’t ready to say it back yet._  
 _Thankfully, that was the case and there was no way that the older boy was feeling any kind of sadness or change of heart just because his boyfriend hadn’t said those three words. However, Jonghyun was not about to stop saying it whenever he felt it because once it came out, it seemed there was no way to stop it._  
 _Speaking of stopping things, Jonghyun was currently lying in bed and thinking back to this weekend’s events._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  **flashback** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Both boys had been hanging out at Key’s house. Jonghyun called his mother to tell her he was staying at the younger boys place overnight because Key didn’t want to be in the house all by himself. It was a little awkward, given that his mother now knew they were more than just friends but since she didn’t mention anything about it since that day then Jonghyun wouldn’t either. The older boy’s mum had simply told him okay and that they should both come over for dinner tomorrow evening, so that at least Key will get a home cooked meal before his mother arrives back from her business trip. After hanging up the phone, Jonghyun wandered back into the kitchen where Key was currently standing over the stove, trying to cook breakfast. As Jonghyun got closer, he actually noticed that Key was making omelettes and that they smelled pretty damn good.  
  
“I didn’t know that you could cook this well” Jonghyun said to his boyfriend as he approached from behind and wrapped his arms around the youngers waist.  
  
“Well, that’s because my mum always cooks when you come over. I cook quite a lot actually, especially if she is working in the office until late.” Kibum responded with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“Hmmm… well it smells really good.” The older boy said, resting his chin on Key’s shoulder.  
  
“So it should, because it will taste even better” the younger boy grinned with a knowing glance at the puppy dog leaning over his right shoulder.  
  
“Do you know how sexy you look in an apron?” Jonghyun asked in a deeper voice than usual.  
  
“Yeah right Jjong. Stop messing around, I’m trying to cook and you’re distracting me.” Key said as he weakly swatted at the boys head in a playful annoyance.  
  
“Well, now that’s not fair.” The older boy protested, moving his face even closer to the younger boy’s.  
  
“What’s not fair? What are you even talking about?” Kibum said with slight confusion and amusement in his tone.  
  
“You said I’m distracting you, but YOU are the one who is distracting ME. You’re making all of this delicious food which is just attracting me over here…” Jonghyun began as he slowly traced the bridge of his nose along the younger boy’s Jaw line.  
  
“Then you stand here looking all cute and sexy in your apron…” he continued as he lifted his head and moved towards Key’s ear. Jonghyun’s hands followed and grew tighter on Kibum’s hips.  
  
“…and you’re moving your hips and flashing me that smile that you know drives me crazy.” Jonghyun finished whispering in the younger boy’s ear as he felt a shiver run down his boyfriend’s spine. The older boy then moved one hand up to Key’s face as he turned it to capture those plump soft lips with his own.  
  
As the two melted into each other, the shorter boy pressed harder against Key’s back and moved his tongue deeper into the younger boy’s cavern. He heard a light whimper come from the taller boy which only encouraged him to trace his lips across Key’s smooth ivory neck, sucking and kissing as he made his way down.  
When Jonghyun reached the side of Key’s collar bone, he gave a small bite which elicited a deep moan from the younger boy’s mouth.  
  
‘nghhhh, mmmmm.’  
  
“And when you make noises like that. How can I resist devouring you?” Jonghyun added onto his broken monologue.  
  
Key couldn’t answer any of his boyfriend’s questions. Even if he had a smart retort or sensible answer, it didn’t matter because right now his mind was far off in another place and the only sounds able to leave his mouth were hums of approval, sighs of content, moans of pleasure and whimpers of neediness. In conclusion, Key was a slave to his desires when it came to his boyfriend and he was finding it harder and harder to keep any control as he felt Jonghyun’s tongue laving around his ear and teeth biting into his lobe.  
A smell caught his nose however and finally brought half of his mind back to earth.  
  
“Jonghyun…Jjong, baby… the omelette.” Key said with a weak and strained voice, his breath still quickened and panting.  
  
“Hmmm, yeh… later, I want you first.” Jonghyun murmured in response as one of his hands rested on Key’s waist and the other found his small but firm rear and began to squeeze the round globe in his hand.  
The younger boy felt Jonghyun’s hand slip onto his ass and felt how his front was being pressed further and further into the kitchen counter. He almost forgot what he was saying before alarm bells really rang when he saw a single sliver of smoke coming from the blackened frying pan.  
  
“No Jjong – stop.” At that, he felt the older boy immediately stop and detach his lips from exploring his now bared shoulder.  
  
“What’s wrong, did I hurt you?” The shorter boy asked with worry and confusion written on his face.  
  
“No silly, the pan is burning and if I let this house catch on fire my mother would kill me.” Key said as he frantically moved his hand to turn off the heat and he moved the frying pan to sit in the sink to cool down.  
  
“Oh, sorry Bummie” Jonghyun said with a sheepish smile whilst scratching the back of his neck, feeling a little embarrassed that he got so carried away – in the kitchen, over some omelettes – although he had felt the tension building in his body for weeks, maybe he was just a little strung out at having Key all to himself for almost two whole days.  
  
“It’s okay.” Key responded with a small smile and a knowing smirk.  
  
Both boys stood there looking at the blackened frying pan and a lump of egg that now resembled charcoal before Kibum suggested  
  
“Toast and cereal?” At which Jonghyun just laughed and nodded; they both began preparing for the alternative breakfast.  
The two boys ate their breakfast in peace, just like any other morning. They chatted about life and school and friends before the topic of Jonghyun’s mum came up again.  
  
“So when I called, she said that we should both come over for dinner tomorrow before your mum gets home. She wants you to have a home cooked meal before your mum comes back or something… I don’t even know.” Jonghyun said around a mouth full of soggy cornflakes.  
  
“Sure okay. Isn’t it going to be weird though, y’know, now that she knows about us?” Key said back in a quiet voice – he was clearly nervous.  
  
“I guess we won’t know until we go. Don’t be so worried though Bummie, my mum adores you, you know that. She will either just pretend that everything is normal or have some kind of awkward talk with us. Either way, I’m gonna be right there and it’s something we’ve got to do.” Jonghyun said with a reassuring smile.  
Kibum just smiled back and nodded his head.  
  
“Anyway, let’s not think about that, we have a whole weekend to enjoy first… what do you want to do today?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They decided to hang out with Jinki and Minho as they had promised a while ago. They headed to the park and teamed up for a 2 on 2 game of football. They had Jonghyun and Key Vs Minho and Onew for the first match. It was pretty good and a close match but eventually Minho and Jinki won. For the second match they played rock, paper, scissors to decide the teams; unfortunately for some, Key and Onew were on the same team. This spelled disaster right from the start because although Jinki was good at goal keeping, if he was dribbling the ball, he was always clumsy and too slow. The same could be said for Key except…well… Key couldn’t shoot because it always flew off in an odd direction. He couldn’t dribble because he wasn’t aggressive enough and goal keeping was out of the question with the way Jonghyun and Minho belted the balls at high speed right towards his head (Key swore that must have counted as a foul…surely.)  
  
Ultimately the game was over pretty fast, Minho and Jonghyun won and Key and Onew were not feeling up for another round; still sulking about the unfair play from the last game.  
The boys were tired though and decided to part ways until Monday. Key and Jonghyun headed home for some lunch whilst Minho and Jinki were going back to Minho’s place to finish their homework. On the walk back, Key was very quiet and Jonghyun thought that maybe he was just really tired from the game, however, upon reaching Key’s house the younger boy was still extremely quiet.  
  
“Okay, what’s wrong?” Jonghyun asked with a slight sigh in his voice as he saw that Key was about to shake his head and lie. The older boy fixed him a gaze as if to say ‘don’t even bother’ before he saw the younger boy respond.  
  
“You could have at least gone easy on me, just a little.” Key said with a pout which made Jonghyun smile a bit (not that he would let Key see, unless he wanted to die.)  
  
“What do you mean? I was just playing like always.” Jonghyun said; he felt a bit confused.  
  
“I meant when I was in goal and you were belting footballs at my face at warp speed.” Key said with a huff.  
  
“It wasn’t that fast, and I wasn’t aiming for your head…I’m just short, I can’t help it.” Jonghyun mumbled.  
  
“Yeah right! Don’t give me that crap, I’ve seen you play plenty of times and also, I am your best friend. I know you will never admit to being short…ever, unless it’s to get out of something.” Kibum said, his voice raising a little and his foot tapping on the floor from where he stood in the lounge.  
  
“Okay…okay. I’m sorry alright. Minho said I’d better not go easy on you just because we are fuck – … going out. I shouldn’t have listened to him, but you know how persuasive he gets when he’s all competitive and stuff. I’m really sorry Bummie, next time I’ll think okay. I know it sucked but it was just supposed to be a bit of fun.” After hearing Key flinch at the choice of words used by Minho; as Jonghyun began to apologize, he saw the younger boy begin to loosen up and his frown lessened.  
This was Jonghyun’s cue to move in on Key and win him over.  
“Let me make it up to you? … anything you want Bummie, just say it.” The shorter boy asked with his puppy dog eyes on full force and damn! How was Key supposed to say no to that?  
  
“Fine! Let’s just order Pizza, thin crust because it’s my favourite and you said  _anything._ ” Key responded.  
  
“Sure, sounds great.” Jonghyun said with genuine happiness, Key just wanted to order thin crust pizza. He thought his boyfriend would make him do a LOT more than that as an apology.  
  
“Oh that’s not all Jjong… I want to watch a movie of  _my_ choice – which will be ‘Notting Hill’, just so you know – and then anything else I want for the rest of the night. Deal? Or you can just go home?” Key said, actually he wasn’t that demanding but he thought he would play around with the older boy just a little bit as revenge.  
  
“Sure, anything you want Bummie.” Jonghyun said with a sigh this time, it was going to be a long evening.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once the boys finished the chores that Key’s mum had left; took a shower and ordered the pizza, it was almost early evening. Key had thrown on a comfy pair of grey baggy sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Jonghyun had changed into his plaid pajama pants and navy blue t-shirt. They took the blankets from the spare bed and brought them down onto the sofa where they could snuggle up, as they waited for the pizza and watched the first film of the evening.  
  
About fifteen minutes into the movie as Key was leaning against Jonghyun’s chest; the older boy playing with his hair, the doorbell rang.  
  
“Pizza must be here, go get the door Jjong. Money is on the kitchen table.” Key said only half-heartedly as he mimed the words that Hugh Grant was saying; knowing them by heart. The younger boy heard the other about to protest when he must have remembered that he had said ‘ _anything´_  and Jonghyun sighed and stretched as he got to his feet. The doorbell rang a second time and he saw Jonghyun speed walk to open the door, almost slipping with his socks on the kitchen tiles on his way.  
Jonghyun returned with the pizza and the drinks in his hand just a few moments later and he pulled up the coffee table to place them on. As they began to eat, the movie still playing, Key had the biggest smile on his face.  
  
“What’s with the big smile?” Jonghyun asked, his own face smiling as he saw how happy his boyfriend looked.  
  
“Nothing much. I just realised that I have everything I could ever want right here in this room. My favourite pizza, favourite movie and my wonderful boyfriend.” Key said with a small blush despite his blinding and confident smile. Jonghyun was kind of touched at how the younger boy always appreciated the small things in life. “…and to show you how thankful I am. You can choose the next movie we watch and I will only ask for one more thing this evening then that’s it.” Kibum said.  
  
“Really!!! … wait, what is the ‘one more thing’” Jonghyun asked with a sceptical expression.  
  
“Kiss me” Kibum said bluntly and with a knowing grin.  
  
Jonghyun wasn’t going to be told twice as he finished his pizza, took a drink and then swooped down to kiss his boyfriend full on the lips. He might have been a little eager as he felt Key fall back on the sofa just a little before the younger boy caught his balance with his hands behind him. The kiss was deep, passionate and full of fire. As Jonghyun pulled back, he looked deep into his boyfriend’s eyes and saw something swimming in them.  
  
“Jjong… I …” Key paused as the older boy waited for him to answer with a patient face.  
  
“I…need some…ice for my drink. Do you want any?” the younger boy finished and with a shake of his head from Jonghyun he headed over to the kitchen.  
  
 **‘Damnit! Kibum! What are you doing… just say it… it’s so easy…stupid…stupid…stupid’** Key thought to himself as he poured the ice and walked back to the living room.  
  
Some time later, Notting Hill was almost over and so Jonghyun began raiding Key’s DVD collection in search of something non soppy and full of action to counteract the last 2 hours of his night. As he listened to Key rant on about how he really wants to go to London and see the book shop that they used in the film, he finally found something he wanted to watch.  
  
“What did you choose?” Key asked him for the third time as Jonghyun pressed the play button. The older boy never answered though, he just told him to be quiet and watch.  
  
“Top Gun? After all that, you chose Top Gun?” Key said. “That movie is ancient by now.”  
  
“It’s only 13 years older than Notting Hill. If you don’t like it why do you own it?” Jonghyun asked huffily.  
  
“One reason” Key said with a smirk.  
  
“Which is... ?” The older boy asked, feeling more and more agitated, he had sat through Key’s terrible movie and not said a word. This one had been playing for approximately 3 minutes and already Key was chattering away.  
  
“Guess” the younger replied.  
  
“God Key… I just want to watch the film…” Jonghyun whined.  
  
“That’s fine by me. I won’t tell you. You’re the one that asked the question.” Kibum replied knowing full well that Jonghyun won’t be able to rest now until he knows the answer.  
  
“Eurgh. The planes?” the older boy ventured.  
  
“Nope, 2 guesses left.” Key smiled.  
  
“That it won an Oscar?” he tried again.  
  
“Nope, 1 more.” Kibum said with a knowing look in his eyes.  
  
“This is gonna be wrong but… the action?” Jonghyun tried again.  
  
“Nope, that’s it, no more. Do you want me to tell you?” Key asked.  
  
“Yes, obviously.” The older boy replied sarcastically.  
  
“Tom Cruise.” Kibum answered.  
  
“What about him?” Jonghyun was confused at first.  
  
“Uh, hello. He was smoking hot when he was younger. I fell in love with him from the first time I watched this film when I was young.” Key responded with slightly dreamy eyes and a chuckle in his voice.  
  
“I don’t see it.” The older boy said honestly.  
  
“Well, what can I say? Maybe I just have a thing for short guys.” The younger boy said, smirking and laughing to himself as he watched Jonghyun’s face frown and look offended.  
  
“Whatever, are you going to shut up and let me watch now or what?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“Well, that depen – ” Key was cut off abruptly as a pair of lips crashed into his once again and the younger boy suddenly turned into a pile of goo in Jonghyun’s arms. The older boy pulled back leaving them both panting slightly before he asked  
  
“Now, are you going to be quiet or do I have to kiss you some more?” he said with a smile.  
  
“I think you may need to kiss me again.” Key said, feeling completely cheesy and not even caring.  
The boys locked lips again and this time Jonghyun took complete control as he pushed his boyfriend down onto the sofa and rested his hands at either side of Key’s head.  
  
Their tongues were swirling between them; the younger boy giving up any resistance and letting Jonghyun’s tongue work magic in his mouth. He felt as the older boy pulled back and tugged on his bottom lip, biting and suckling gently which made Key moan a little at the unfamiliar feeling. The younger boy felt thick soft fingers on his chin as Jonghyun’s mouth detached from his own. His chin was raised to allow his boyfriend more access to his long and silky neck. Jonghyun had been thinking about Key’s neck ever since that morning when he got a little carried away in the kitchen. He had watched how the sweat beaded down it during the football game and he had watched how Key stretched it whenever Jonghyun was playing with his hair. He heard the younger boy humming in approval below him as he sucked a rather large mark onto the bottom of his neck.  
  
“Can we… take this off?” Jonghyun asked as he fiddled with the white t-shirt that was nothing but in the way at the moment.  
  
Key didn’t respond verbally but simply pulled on the hem of his shirt, before lifting his arms above his head; a sign for Jonghyun to pull it off.  
Once the shirt lay on the floor beside the sofa, Jonghyun’s mouth was instantly reattached like a magnet. His mouth mapped out every contour of the younger boy’s torso; nipping and licking and sucking. Jonghyun’s tongue found its way around Kibum’s right nipple, teasing around the outside before flicking over the nub as the older boy relished in Key’s breathy moans that were gradually becoming louder and louder. Key felt as the older boy repeated the same treatment to his left nipple and he heard himself gasping for air as his hands were grasping for something to hold onto.  
  
“Jjong…take off your shirt. I… wanna see you, touch you… feel you.” Key was finally able to get out as Jonghyun let up on his nipples in favour of delving into his navel.  
  
At these words Kibum felt how the older boy detached his mouth from his body and moved to straddle his waist. Key’s eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend’s beautiful body come into view as the navy blue shirt was cast aside somewhere in the living room. The younger boy reached his hands forward and began touching his boyfriend’s sturdy waist; moving up to his toned abs and finally resting on his strong pecks. Key wanted to know what the older boy tasted like and so he began to kiss Jonghyun’s pink buds, repeating what the older boy had just done to him. When Kibum heard that first low grunt come from his boyfriend’s lips, he couldn’t get enough and began sucking with raw abandon; wanting to make Jonghyun growl and hum in the back of his throat.  
  
“Ki-Kibummie … if you – ah – keep doing that I’m – ah – going to get… hnnnh!! … really hard.” Jonghyun all but gasped out. Honestly, he has been building up to this moment for a long time but he wanted to make sure they were both in the same place.  
  
“I know Jjong… I want us … to make each other … feel good.” Key responded between licks and kisses to Jonghyun’s torso. Suddenly, Kibum felt himself being pushed back down by the shoulders and the older boy’s hands were at his waist.  
  
“Can I???” Jonghyun asked as his hands hovered over the waistband of his sweatpants.  
  
“Yeah.” Key breathed out, he could feel and see how hard he was already; there was no use in hiding it. He felt as Jonghyun raised his body up and slowly removed Key’s sweatpants one leg at a time. Key suddenly felt exposed but as he saw Jonghyun removing his own pajama pants he felt a little bit better. That is when everything in the younger boy’s world shifted. It was like someone took the earth and tilted it on its side without prior warning just for the fun of it. He felt Jonghyun hard and hot through his boxers as the older boy lowered his body onto his own. Their bare chests met and Jonghyun was bracing himself on his elbows at the side of Key’s body.  
  
Jonghyun leaned down to capture his boyfriend’s mouth in a slow and sensual kiss. It felt just like the one they shared for the first time in Jonghyun’s car; all those months ago. This time however, it was coupled with a burning heat between his legs as the older boy pressed down onto his boyfriend and their members met in a heated friction. As Jonghyun ground his pelvis against his boyfriends’, he could hear the delicious moans being swallowed into his mouth. Kibum was now lifting his hips and rolling them in time with his own, back arching beautifully as he gripped tightly onto his shoulders. Jonghyun kept the steady pace and he could hear his own voice breaking as he moaned out.  
  
“Oh my – Ki…bum, ah yes, keep doing that. Ngggh!” Jonghyun moaned loudly against Key, his hot breath hitting the shell of the younger boy’s ear.  
  
“Jj..jj..Jjong -  ah! Please, please … don’t ugh! Don’t stop.” Key moaned and begged whilst trying to catch his breath. His nails were beginning to leave marks in Jonghyun’s shoulder as the pleasure became almost too much, but none of them could care right now.  
At that moment, Jonghyun palmed both of them through their underwear, stroking and groping as best he could before he felt a white hot heat flooding his boxers.  
  
“Ahhhhhhh….uhh, nggggh. Kibum – ah.” Jonghyun began to come down from his orgasm as he noticed the younger boy below him, still moving his hips in search for friction. That is when he asked  
  
“Can I… finish you Bummie?” Jonghyun panted still feeling blissed out.  
  
“God, yes! Please, please touch me Jjong.” Key was desperate by now and although the older boy felt a little bit guilty for finding his release first, he knew Key would enjoy this.  
  
Jonghyun let his hand slip inside the waistband of Key’s boxers as he began to stroke and pump him at the rhythm their hips were previously moving. At the new sensation of skin on skin and the magic of Jonghyun’s skilful hand Key found himself quickly tumbling over the edge, his eyes screwing shut and his mouth wide open as he let out a long drawn out moan before his body went limp on the sofa. He felt like his limbs weren’t attached anymore and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears.  
Slowly but surely, his breathing came back to normal and he saw Jonghyun; smiling down at him from above.  
  
“God, I love you so much Bummie.” Jonghyun said as he pecked Key on his nose, then his chin and then all over his face making the younger boy twist and chuckle below him. Kibum turned his head to the right and as he did he caught sight of Tom Cruise in Top Gun, walking towards the plane in one of the most iconic scenes of the movie and Key just laughed.  
  
“What’s so funny?” his boyfriend asked.  
  
“I just found another reason to like this movie.” Key said with a soft smile and his eyes sparkling as they met in one more soft and chaste kiss.  
“Well, I feel gross … let’s clean up and head to bed.” Key added as he grabbed Jonghyun’s hands and led him up the stairs to get cleaned up.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That night they slept together in each other’s arms, they talked for a long time before drifting off to sleep. The next morning they had to wash the sheets and clean up all the pizza and DVD’s from the night before. Key actually successfully made some amazing omelettes for breakfast without interruption from the dinosaur (after he scrubbed the pan back to life, that is.) They spent the rest of the day playing video games, listening to music and playing some basketball on the courts where they would play in the summer – Key was still as bad as before but Jonghyun thought it was cute to watch him try.  
Finally the end of the day drew near and that meant it was time to meet Jonghyun’s mum for dinner.  
Key had tried on 5 different outfits for Jonghyun and asked him how he looked. Every time the response was ‘handsome, cute, sexy, beautiful’ and yet he was still nowhere near knowing what to wear.  
  
“Key, why are you stressing so much?” Jonghyun asked. “Just wear what you would normally wear to hang out in.”  
  
“I can’t Jonghyun, this is my first time meeting your mother as your boyfriend and I want her to like me.” Key said whilst flailing his arms around in a panic.  
  
“Kibum… calm down.” The younger boy was pacing around the room and Jonghyun was losing his patience.  
“Stop! Just stop, calm down.” Jonghyun had grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“Listen… my mum has seen you drenched head to toe from the rain. She has seen you with spaghetti and meatball stains on your white shirt and she knows that you are a kind, patient, loving and giving person and whatever you wear tonight is not going to change any of that. Now, I think the second outfit was perfect, not too dressy and not too casual after all I know it’s still important to you that you make a good impression.” Jonghyun finished with a smile whilst rubbing comforting circles on his boyfriend’s back.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The boys showed up just a little bit before 6pm and as Jonghyun walked in the door he called for his mother who was in the kitchen.  
  
“Mum we’re here, where are you?” Jonghyun asked before he spotted her. Key followed closely behind but was very quiet.  
  
“Ah, Jonghyunnie!!! Did you have a nice weekend?” Mrs Kim asked with a smile on her face and wooden spoon still in hand as she hugged her son.  
  
“Yeah mum, thanks.” Jonghyun said with a grin, he loved how even after a weekend his mother would always greet him like he had been gone for year.  
  
“Hey, Kibum-ah, ah so handsome as always and such a smartly dressed young man too. Why are you just standing there?  Come and say hello sweetie.” Mrs Kim said before she extended her arms to him in a hugging gesture. Key complied and gave her a small hug, she obviously knew that Key was feeling a little bit odd.  
  
“Now now, I know it’s going to be a little strange considering, but let’s all sit down in the dining room and have a chat. I made your favourite pork bone soup Kibum dear.” Mrs Kim smiled at him with the same smile Jonghyun has, only more feminine and motherly.  
  
“Really??? Wow! Thanks so much Mrs Kim.” Key offered a small and genuine smile, he knew how long it took to cook that kind of soup.  
  
“You’re very welcome sweetie now go take a seat. Jonghyun, go and keep him company. Food will be out in a few minutes.” And with that she shooed them out of the kitchen.  
The dinner was fairly normal to begin with and Mrs Kim never mentioned their relationship. That was until dessert.  
  
“So Jonghyun, how long have you and Kibum been dating?” his mother asked as though she was talking about the weather. Jonghyun quickly swallowed his ice cream before he responded.  
  
“Oh, umm, officially since after the summer; September I think.” Actually, he remembered it to the date but he was shy in front of his mother.  
  
“I see. So Kibum, is my son treating you well?” Mrs Kim asked the younger boy who had suddenly become very interested in the contrast between the brownies and the vanilla ice cream in his bowl.  
  
“Oh, yeah, he treats me very well Mrs Kim.” At this response Key glanced over at the older boy and gave him a small smile.  
  
“Right, So I’ll just cut to the chase. Is what you two have; something serious or is it just a small attraction? Or is it too soon to tell?” Mrs Kim asked bluntly but with her usual calm and kind smile.  
  
“It’s serious mum. I see myself spending the rest of my life with Key. I have never felt so sure of anything in my life.” Jonghyun said proudly and honestly.  
  
“And what about you Kibum-ah?” She asked with a look in her eyes that Key couldn’t quite place.  
  
“I want to be with Jonghyun, I see my future with him. I see us growing old together; I am not messing around or playing games here Mrs Kim. Even though I am still young, my feelings towards Jonghyun are 100% serious I can assure you.” Key responded with the most sincerity he has ever had. Right at that moment, the look in Mrs Kim’s eyes vanished and Key realised it was worry and insecurity for her son, she just needed reassuring that Jonghyun wasn’t going to get his heart broken and that they hadn’t thought about all of this light heartedly.  
  
“Then I will tell you both that you have my full support. I will say though Key, that I really think you should tell your parents about the two of you soon. I don’t like to think that your mother might find out that I already knew but didn’t tell her. So maybe think about doing it soon? Don’t worry, your mother is a good woman, your father is a great man too.” Mrs Kim gave her final smile before she changed the topic to general talk of school and Key’s dance team.  
  
\---- later ----  
  
As they were helping Jonghyun’s mother in the kitchen with the dirty dishes, they heard the doorbell ring.  
  
“Ah Linda, come on in. Kibum-ah, your mother is here to take you home.” Mrs Kim shouted from the door.  
  
“Coming!” Key shouted. He walked in front of Jonghyun in the privacy of the kitchen and held both of his hands.  
  
“Bye Jjong.” Key said as he leaned forward and their lips met in a lingering but chaste kiss. They separated and both were smiling from ear to ear.  
  
“See you tomorrow.” And with one quick peck on the cheek, Key let go of Jonghyun’s hands and ran to the door to hug his mother.  
  
“Bye Mrs Kim. Thank you for everything.” Jonghyun heard from the Kitchen as he put the last few plates into the cupboard and he knew that Key meant more than just dinner.  
After Key and his mother had left Jonghyun asked  
  
“So mum… can you really accept me and Kibum together? I mean, because honestly … I love him mum. I really love him. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Jonghyun just wanted to make sure there were no doubts in his mother’s mind.  
  
“Jonghyun hunnie, I don’t care if you find a girl or a boy to spend the rest of your life with. I just care that they are going to be kind to you and not break your heart, and sweetie… you couldn’t have picked a better person than Kibum if you had tried.” His mother finished and Jonghyun hugged her so tight she thought he was going to break her.  
  
“Thanks mum. Thank you so much. I better go to bed. Goodnight, I love you.” Jonghyun said with tears almost threatening to fall.  
  
“I love you too Jonghyunnie, goodnight.” Mrs Kim said before she watched him climb the stairs to his room.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  **End Flashback**  o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
 _And so that’s what Jonghyun was thinking about right now, as he remembered his amazing weekend and hoped that his and Kibum’s future would be just as blessed._  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A/N 2: OMG it’s almost a 6,000 word monsterrrr!!! But I LOVED writing this so much. I technically wrote this all in one evening haha.  
Anyway, let me know if you liked this chapter or if it was too long or whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much loved :)
> 
> Hope you are enjoying this so far!!
> 
> Xx L xX


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Last Day of Summer (Part 13)  
Author: [](http://life-not-knife.livejournal.com/profile)[ **life_not_knife**](http://life-not-knife.livejournal.com/)   
Pairing: Jongkey  
Rating: NC-17 [this chapter]  
Genre: Fluff, smut, slight drama.  
Warnings: Sexual situations/language.  
Summary: Summer is over, Key and Jonghyun have a mutual attraction. What happens when the two best friends become more than that.  
Word Count: 4,967

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki and Minho had just bid goodbye to Kibum and Jonghyun, and were walking back to the younger’s house to do their homework.  
  
“So… we thrashed you. You were really terrible out there hyung.” Minho said with a smirk.  
  
“I know Minho, I was there. Seriously though, I think you were both a little hard on Kibum. You know how he is when it comes to sports, he feels victimized easily. I might not care about your competitive ego but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t rude to attack us like that.” Onew replied.  
  
“Whatever, Key is just being a little bitch. He’ll get over it.” Minho stated with a smirk.  
  
“You’re terrible Minho.” Jinki said with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. There was no denying the small smile on his face though.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After a couple of hours, Minho had finished his work and was getting a little bored watching the older boy study. That’s when he thought now would be as good a time than ever to confront his hyung.  
  
“So… Taemin tells me you confessed to him?” Minho said with a blasé tone of voice which did not match the knowing smirk on his face.  
Jinki blushed and snapped his head away from his textbook towards Minho’s direction.  
  
“W-what? N-no I didn’t.” and Onew thought that might have been even the tiniest little bit believable had he not stuttered twice in a row. In response he just saw the younger boy raise his eyebrow and Jinki was defeated.  
“Okay… so what if I did. He rejected me, we put it behind us. End of story.” The older boy mumbled at the hurt memories of being rejected by Taemin.  
  
“Yeah, end of story… if you had actually put it behind you. Except both of you are acting weird around each other and it is driving me crazy.” Minho retorted, straight to the point as always.  
  
“I don’t care if it’s ‘driving you crazy’ it is mine and Taemin’s business and whatever awkwardness there is, I’m sure it will work out and we are both fine with that.” Jinki said, getting a little defensive and honestly a little pissed off that Minho was sticking his nose into their business.  
  
“Well that’s great hyung, just great! Except one small thing you overlooked.” Minho responded with a harsh tone to his voice, he could feel Jinki’s resentment and anger seeping through and it was affecting him too.  
  
“What’s that?” Onew said, now seemingly uninterested in the conversation and wanting to just ignore the younger for a little bit in order to calm down and not snap at him any further.  
  
“Taemin. Taemin is NOT fine with it. He is upset and confused and he feels like he is losing his favourite hyung but he can’t tell you that because things are so awkward between you both. You are trying so desperately to make like everything is just ‘fine’.” Minho huffed and spoke like he was the older one here and Jinki thought for a second that maybe Minho was. Onew couldn’t see what was wrong with Taemin and no matter how much he hated to admit it…  
  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. I just didn’t notice and I was too busy trying not to let my hurt feelings show to him.” Jinki said, resentment filled his tone but it was directed towards himself this time.  
There was a silence that blew through the room like a cool breeze and it seemed to wash away all of the hostility from before.  
  
“It’s okay Jinks. I was just worried about you, it must have been difficult to be turned down and to have to keep it all to yourself. Also, I thought you needed to know how Taemin was feeling too since the younger boy is too insecure to show his feelings.” The younger boy said with a pat to Jinki’s back in reassurance.  
  
“Thanks, Minho. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, I know you would only get involved if you were worried about us.” Onew offered his small smile.  
“Actually, I could really use someone to talk to.” Jinki said as he began to explain everything that happened from the cinema, to Key’s suggestions to the bus stop and everything. Minho just sat and listened patiently, offering small responses as his hyung poured his heart out and admitted how much it hurt for Taemin to turn him down like that.  
  
“Well Onew, I can’t tell you how to go about approaching Taemin except trying to keep the lines of communication open and letting him know that you are still his friend. I can tell you though to not give up hope yet.” Minho said with a small smile.  
  
“What do you mean?” Jinki asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
“I mean, Taemin is still young and confused and he isn’t sure of himself or his feeling yet. I think that you can stay his friend and be there for him but don’t be afraid to maybe put your feelings out on the table a little more – maybe he just needs some time to realise something.” Minho offered as an answer as best he could. He couldn’t tell Jinki exactly what he knows because he didn’t want the older boy to get even more hurt in the long run if things don’t work out.  
  
“Sorry Minho, I’m still confused.” Onew was utterly baffled at what the younger boy was trying to say.  
  
“I’m saying that maybe you can take off your running shoes, but you shouldn’t pull out of the race.” Minho chuckled at his hyung’s face as he contemplated this and a little bit of recognition showed on his face.  
  
“Anyway hyung, I’ve gotta go. Thanks for helping me with my homework and I’ll see you at school on Monday. If you need anything, just give me a call. Byeee.” Minho said and with that he left Jinki’s room and headed down the stairs and out the door.  
  
‘What the hell??’ was the older boy’s only thought as he sat there for a good five minutes just trying to make sense of what Minho said. He was a little bit worried that he had interpreted it wrong, but if he was right then the smile on his face was justified as he realised that maybe he really hadn’t lost Taemin for good. At least not at the moment.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A few weeks passed at school and all was normal as ever. Jinki and Taemin seemed to be back to the normal goofy friends they were before. Taemin was whining and asking Onew for favours and as usual the older was picking on his dongsaeng but still giving him whatever he wanted anyway. Jonghyun and Kibum were being their usual lovey-dovey selves and it seemed they were closer than ever. If them both sucking face at any given opportunity was any clue to go by that is. Minho was also his normal social butterfly self; hanging with his good friends, getting captain of the football team and fighting off girls left right and centre. Except for one. That one girl he wanted the attention from and apparently he was working on his ‘game plan’ for getting her to date him – or so he told Key.  
  
Once again Friday had rolled around and Jonghyun was especially happy this weekend, because it was tonight that he got to watch his boyfriend’s dance performance. Key had been practicing with Taemin for the last two weeks solid which meant he had only really seen him for an hour at lunch and passing in the hallway. This hadn’t stopped them from making the most of this hour though, despite protests from his friends who told them to get a room – to which Jonghyun had just smirked. Still, he couldn’t wait to see the final product of all Key’s extra work and effort and he knew that this weekend they could spend together since the performance would be over.  
  
He was sat with Jinki in the audience as they waited for the stage to light up and start. Minho had a big football match tomorrow so he was still at practice right now but Onew was not going to miss Taemin’s performance either. As the show began they watched the junior’s dance performance which was exceptionally good, later there was a performance from the senior dance team and next was Taemin and Key’s team –the second years- Jonghyun was blown away by their performance. Everyone was moving in sync, the audio track was original and a perfect mix and the entire performance showed nothing but attitude. After the first half of the show was finished, everyone was clapping loudly and they took a ten minute interval for people to get refreshments or go to the toilet.  
  
As the lights darkened in the hall and the stage lights became bright again there was a voice over from one of the senior dance team that said it was time for the alternative and fun half of the show. This half consisted of solo’s, duets, a mixture of seniors and first years working together and a lot of comedy routines. Jonghyun was blown away however when the fifth performance of the second half began.  
  
The curtains pulled back to show just one boy standing in the middle of the stage, spotlight burning into his back and Jonghyun was breathless as he realised that the boy on stage was unmistakably his boyfriend. Even from the back he knew it was Kibum, he knew Key’s body better than anyone here. The lights flashed and a series of fast symbol beats sounded as Key’s legs and hips moved on point to the beats before freezing again into deathly silence. The music started up again and the younger boy was circling his hips, his hands on either side of his waist and Jonghyun’s eyes were trained onto his boyfriend’s perky, tight, small and round ass. He also noticed with a little bit of jealousy that Key was wearing a pair of skin tight silver pants that were calling for every person’s attention in the room. Once the crescendo kicked in, Key turned around and the look in his eyes was piercing, especially as he locked eyes with Jonghyun almost immediately. His hair was pushed forward into a faux hawk and fell messily across his forehead. His eyes were rimmed with black kohl liner and yellow shadow that framed his feline eyes and made them even more striking. Finally, with a small smirk on his lips he stopped his seductive minor moves and began moving into a full on routine. He was dancing to a girl group song that had been remixed with some other American song he didn’t recognise and as he moved sexily like a girl for the dance he then broke into a pop and lock before fluidly moving back again. The routine was a perfect mixture of sexiness and difficult technical moves but he pulled it off with complete confidence. As the music stopped he collapsed onto the floor, one leg bent the other straight and his head turned to the audience as his chest heaved and he had a lazy grin on his face, his eyes once again connecting with Jonghyun’s just before the stage lights went out and he saw the faint shadow of his boyfriend moving backstage. Everyone was clapping and whistling and stamping their feet but Jonghyun was far too distracted to do anything other than just clap on autopilot. There were another few solo performances which were great but nothing was going to top Key’s routine in Jonghyun’s opinion –though he may have been a tad biased– before the show came to a close. The leader of the dance crew came on stage to offer a thank you to all of those for coming and applauded the whole team as they stood on stage for a final bow.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun was waiting with Jinki outside the changing rooms backstage, before Taemin and Key came out laughing and joking. Both boys were dressed in sweats and sport jackets as they approached the two older boys.  
  
“Jinki hyung! Did you see me? Did you like our show?” Taemin all but beamed as he hugged his hyung tightly.  
  
“Yeah Taemin you were amazing, both of you.” Onew said, also looking at Key with a smile.  
  
“I know right! We were the best! Kibum was the star of the show though, god, that routine was flawless Key! Did you see him Onew…. It was like…. Like…” Taemin began before he got stuck looking for the right word.  
  
“Perfect” Jonghyun finished Taemin’s sentence as he looked at Key and only Key with blown eyes and a small smile.  
  
“Yeah?” Key asked with a shy smile and a blush because the look Jonghyun was giving him made him feel so uneasy in the best possible way.  
  
The moment between them both was broken though as Onew cleared his throat and grabbed Jonghyun’s shoulder.  
  
“Let’s go, it’s late and were gonna get the cars locked in the car park if we don’t hurry up.” Jinki said.  
Taemin continued to chatter with everybody as they walked to the car. Jonghyun and Key were walking hand in hand as Taemin was hanging off his hyung’s arm. The youngest boy was bouncing with energy despite having danced almost the entire evening. Key on the other hand was feeling happy and lazy and a little sleepy, so he was quiet for the most part.  
Onew drove them all home, he dropped Key off first before Jonghyun said it was okay to just drive Taemin straight home. He would walk Key to the door and then walk home from there.  
  
“Alright, bye guys! See you later.” Onew said as he looked over at Taemin who had finally ran out of energy and was sleeping in the passenger seat.  
  
“You were really amazing tonight Bummie. I’m so proud of you.” Jonghyun said as he saw Key smile.  
  
“Thanks” the younger offered quietly as he stared into the older boy’s eyes.  
Jonghyun moved forward to steal Key’s lips…until he heard the lock on the door being opened and he quickly pulled back.  
  
“Oh, hi sweetie! It’s just you. I heard voices and wondered who it was.” Key’s mum said as she opened the door with a smile.  
  
“Yeah, Jonghyun was just dropping me off.” Key responded and gave Jonghyun an apologetic smile. His mother had the worst timing of anyone he knew.  
  
“Thanks a lot Jonghyun. Where’s your car?” Mrs Kim asked feeling a little puzzled.  
  
“Oh, Jinki hyung dropped us off. I said I could walk from here because it seemed like Taemin was really tired and needed to get home.” Jonghyun offered in response.  
  
“Well dear. I can’t have you walking home at this time of night, it’s already 10pm. Why don’t you let me drive you back dear?” Mrs Kim said.  
  
“Thank You Mrs Kim but it’s alright. I don’t want to cause you any trouble. I can walk from here don’t worry.” Jonghyun said.  
  
“Nonsense dear, I’ll get my keys” she replied.  
  
“Why doesn’t he just sleep over here tonight? He can borrow some of my clothes and then we can both walk back in the morning.” Key suggested, suddenly speaking up.  
  
“Well, of course he can hunnie. Do you want to stay over Jonghyun or would you rather me drive you back? Walking home isn’t an option.” Mrs Kim asked.  
  
“Oh well, I guess it’s more convenient for everyone if I just stay here. I’d love to stay over, thank you Mrs Kim.” Jonghyun said with a big smile.  
  
“No problem darling, and for heaven’s sake, I’ve told you many times you may call me Linda, dear.” Mrs Kim gave a big smile before turning around and ushering Jonghyun into the house.  
Mrs Kim had made them a quick snack before telling them to wash up and head to bed since it had been a long day. Both boys thanked her for the food and ran up to Key’s room.  
\---------  
  
“I’m glad you asked me to stay. It feels like forever since we were able to spend some time alone together.” Jonghyun said as he finally moved in to capture his boyfriend’s lips with his own. It was a quick but deep kiss that left the younger boy longing for more.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here” Key responded; feeling a little breathless.  
  
“You’d better take a hot shower since you’ve been dancing all evening. I don’t want your body to tense up and be painful tomorrow.” Jonghyun whispered; wanting nothing more than to keep Key right here in his arms and make them both feel good.  
  
“Yeah” Key said in a breathy voice and made no effort to move until he felt Jonghyun detach himself.  
  
“Go on then. I’ll still be here when you get back.” Jonghyun said as he saw the pout on his boyfriend’s lips as he pushed him towards the bedroom door.  
  
When the younger boy came back into his room from the shower, he saw Jonghyun just lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling fan. Key walked over and carefully sat on the edge of the bed – trying not to get it wet.  
  
“Everything alright?” Key asked softly as he began to towel dry his hair.  
  
“mmmmm… yeah. Everything is great, I was just thinking about your performance earlier.” Jonghyun said with an unreadable tone.  
  
“What about it?” Key asked as he finally stopped drying his hair and let the wet towel hang around his neck and down over his bare shoulders.  
  
“Everyone’s eyes were trained on you the entire time, the whole audience watching with big eyes.” Jonghyun said in a far off tone.  
  
“Uhmm.. okay. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Key wondered.  
  
“Well, I was pretty jealous watching all of those boys and girls ogling at your perky little butt. More than anything though, I appreciated it. You were so sexy and confident up there.” Jonghyun said, finally sitting up to look at his boyfriend’s flustered face. Only now just noticing how irresistible the younger boy looked; just sitting there with a towel around his waist, his milky smooth torso shining in the light of the bedroom, small water droplets still streaming down the pale expanse of his neck and onto the smaller towel that was hanging around his collar bones. Kibum looked breath-taking, more so than usual and Jonghyun felt something stirring back up to the surface that he had pushed down the moment he greeted Key at the changing rooms.  
  
“Uhmmm…Jjong?” Key asked with a small and curious voice as his boyfriend just stared at him with big round eyes.  
The bed shifted and dipped next to Key as he noticed Jonghyun had moved to sit next to him on the bed.  
No words were spoken as their lips met in a fiery kiss, one that had Kibum scrambling to keep up with the older boy. Finally after a while of exploring his boyfriend’s mouth Jonghyun pulled back.  
  
“Are you tired Bummie?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“Uh, just a little bit… why?” Kibum responded but instead of an answer Jonghyun just straddled the younger boy before asking again  
  
“Are you still tense from dancing?” As he removed the younger’s small towel to attach his lips to his boyfriend’s collar bones.  
  
“Ah!” Jonghyun gave a particularly hard bite “J-just a little te-tense” Key responded whilst panting.  
Suddenly Jonghyun withdrew from his tongues exploration and stood up before holding out a hand for the younger boy to take. Kibum took his hand and was pulled to his feet before being pushed down with his face against the pillows. Jonghyun was being a little rougher than usual but he wasn’t saying he didn’t actually like it on some level. He then felt Jonghyun behind him and a breath in his ear.  
  
“Let me relax you Kibum. Let me give you a massage to stop your muscles from aching.” Jonghyun said, suddenly with so much tenderness in his voice that didn’t quite match his earlier actions. Key just nodded his head a couple of times in response as he heard Jonghyun stand up. He made himself comfortable on the pillows and waited for Jonghyun to make the first move. He felt the older boy’s thighs on either side of his  
hips and was surprised to see that Jonghyun appeared to have taken off his jeans.  
  
“Just relax” his boyfriend whispered into his ear again “Do you trust me?” and at this he felt the shorter boy still, actually waiting for an honest answer before he would proceed.  
  
“Completely” Kibum answered honestly and with that he felt as Jonghyun’s hands made magic on the back of his shoulders. The older boy kneaded and applied pressure in all the right places, he ran his smooth fingertips down the back of his shoulder blades and began to massage in small circles all the way back up towards his neck. Some time passed like this and Key was feeling utterly blissed out and boneless. Jonghyun had been moving slowly down his body, taking care to really work the knots from his muscles and also sooth them at the same time. He was currently running his hands across the younger boy’s lower back, down the side over his hips and then under to reach his stomach. Jonghyun did this move a few times and every time the older boy’s hands would meet in the middle of his stomach before drawing back over his hips and to his lower back, it would send shivers down Key’s spine. These shivers turned into electric shocks which then turned into a full on electric current that was quickly running down south and causing a slight ‘problem.’ Key then moaned, it felt so good that he couldn’t even bring himself to keep his sounds from escaping. Jonghyun smiled and expected that his hands must be relaxing his boyfriend.  
  
“Nggggh…..mmmmmh.” Key let out again, only this time Jonghyun noticed his boyfriend had become a little bit excited. This just added fuel to Jonghyun’s raging fire inside that had been building all night and he pressed just a little deeper into his boyfriend’s skin that lay just above his white towelled waist.  
  
“ahhh…mmmm” was the response that Jonghyun received and his grin grew wider as he asked  
  
“Feel good baby?” Key seemed too oblivious to what was going on around him and simply replied with  
  
“Yeah, soooo good Jjong” Key said in a groaning kind of voice.  
That was the river breaking the dam for the shorter boy as he slowly reached around and peeled off his boyfriend’s white towel, making sure to drag it slowly across his sensitive member and earning another more gravelly moan.  
  
“Kibum… turn over Bummie.” Jonghyun then whispered in his ear and it took a few seconds for the younger boy’s brain to catch up as he finally turned over on the sheets to face his boyfriend for the first time in – well, Key didn’t actually know how long Jjong had been massaging him – and all of the breath in his lungs was suddenly lost. Jonghyun was gazing down at him with big lust filled eyes and he was only wearing his boxers which showed an obvious tent in the front.  
  
“Ah Jjong, when did you? You look… god, so beautiful.” Key breathed out at the older boy. Jonghyun smiled in response and moved down to kiss his boyfriends plump pink lips with tender strokes. He broke the kiss and moved down over his chest and took Kibum’s left nipple into his mouth as he sucked and swirled with his tongue. He then moved to the right nipple and noted that this one must have been more sensitive for the younger boy as he always hissed and moaned louder when he sucked on the right nipple. He removed his tongue after a while and continued further to his destination. When he reached Key’s leaking member he saw how his boyfriend looked at him with shocked eyes, about to protest before Jonghyun leaned in and took the head into his hot wet cavern.  
  
“Ohhhh GOD!! Jjong…. Ah…nggggh!” was the response he received as he realised this was the first time Key had probably ever had a blow  
job and he was determined to make it the best one ever. He slowly licked around the tip and dipped his tongue into the slit; tasting the younger boy’s salty precum. After a bit of teasing to the head and a few more whimpers from his boyfriend he dove down to take Kibum’s entire length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly as he heard Key’s voice becoming higher in pitch and saw his chest heaving for breath. Finally, Jonghyun held down the younger’s hips as he took him all the way to the back of his throat, trying not to gag and suddenly realising how difficult it was for those girls he had been with when they did deep throat him. This was Key though and he wanted him to feel so good and he knew what this felt like so he kept bobbing his head until the taller boy’s tip touched the back of his throat and he could feel Key swelling in his mouth about to burst. Then it came, or rather Kibum came. The hot white and bitter taste filling his mouth and running down his throat as Jonghyun swallowed the load, not wanting to break away and ruin the moment. As Jonghyun milked him dry, Key was a panting mess and Jonghyun rose up to kiss him on the tip of his nose.  
  
“That was…amazing. Oh my… wow!” was all that Key could say when he finally gained his breath back and then Key noticed that Jonghyun was still painfully hard.  
  
“Jjong, you’re still…” Key began as Jonghyun looked into his boyfriend’s eyes pleadingly and asked him  
  
“Help me Bummie, please, I need you.” Before he grabbed the younger’s hand and placed it on the front of his tenting black calvins. With that Key gained a little confidence, relieved that Jonghyun wasn’t going to ask him for a blow job because he was just so scared that he would mess it up.  
Key pushed the older boy down onto the bed before removing the fabric barrier and discarding it on the floor. He took Jonghyun’s extremely curved member into his hand and began to run his delicate fingers up and down. He moved his other hand to massage his boyfriend’s balls and run his finger across the slit which caused a loud moan to rip from the elder’s throat.  
  
“Ah, Kibum … so good…just like that…” Jonghyun said which gave Key more confidence as he began to run his hand from base to tip,  
applying just the right amount of pressure and twisting his hands as he reached towards the tip. With Jonghyun’s ever increasing moans getting louder and louder, Key picked up the pace and began to jerk off his boyfriend even faster. He could feel the other’s balls tighten and his dick throbbing and he knew Jonghyun was about to release, and when he did he came in ropes and ropes as Key continued to milk his orgasm as he slowed his hand until he came to a stop.  
  
Jonghyun was panting harshly and said nothing except grabbing Key to lie down next to him and pulling the covers over both of them. Jonghyun whispered something into Key’s ear that the younger was too sleepy to comprehend before he felt a kiss to the nape of his neck. That was how the both of them fell asleep that night, content and happy in each other’s arms.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next morning, Key awoke to a knocking on his door as he blearily opened his eyes to see his bedroom door opening and his mother walking in with a basket of laundry. Nothing in his brain really comprehended anything right at that moment until he saw the look on his mother’s face as she stared in shock at the sight of their clothes strewn on the floor, both boys wrapped up together and Jonghyun’s arms cradling Key’s smaller frame.  
She didn’t know what to say so she quietly just turned around and closed the door before heading back downstairs.  
  
“Shit!” Key said as he sat up in the bed, his brain had finally kicked in and he realised what had just happened.  
  
~~~~ to be continued next week ~~~~  
  
A/N: Well it’s super late and I have achieved nothing productive today that I wanted to do except this. Hahaha! I know I left this on a cliff hanger-y sort of thing but if I kept going this would be like 10,000 words long and I also don’t know which direction I want to take with it yet haha.  
  
Anyway, sorry for the cliff hanger, let me know if you liked the chapter though. I have to sleep now, its already past midnight and I have work tomorrow :) Boo! So goodnight my lovelies, see you next time… or in the comments lol.  
Xx L xX


	14. Chapter 14

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Jjong! Wake up!” Key was loud and in Jonghyun’s ear. He blearily wiped his eyes with the back of his hand as he grumbled at the younger boy.  
“Seriously wake up! We have a problem.” At those words, Jonghyun’s brain finally seemed to kick in and he opened his eyes to a wet eyed boyfriend. Suddenly all traces of sleep had vanished as he sat upright in the bed.  
  
“What’s wrong? Why are you about to cry?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“Because my mum just walked in… she knows Jjong, what are we going to do… omg I can’t..I – I- …” Kibum trailed off as his voice cracked and he finally let the tears fall.  
  
“You don’t have to do anything, at least not alone … tell me what actually happened.” Jonghyun asked, trying to be the sensible and calm one for once. It was pretty hard.  
The younger boy calmed down enough to eventually tell his boyfriend what happened. Suddenly the older boy’s face paled and he wore a firm but unreadable expression.  
“Well…I guess… we should get changed. Tidy up the mess in here and go downstairs to face her.” Jonghyun said. He was trying to be brave and level headed but inside he was shaking and his stomach was twisting with nerves.  
  
“Al-alright” was the only response the older received from Key before they tidied up and got dressed in a suffocating silence. Just before Kibum reached the handle of his bedroom door, he suddenly turned around.  
“What are we going to say?” the younger boy asked with a wavering voice.  
  
“Nothing, we will let her talk first and then, no matter what – we will tell her the truth, okay?” Jonghyun said with what he hoped sounded like confidence.  
  
Key took his hand and squeezed it tightly before opening the door to his bedroom. Jonghyun followed Kibum cautiously down the stairs and into the kitchen where they could hear his mother clattering around.  
Kibum slowly peeked around the corner of the kitchen door to see his mother bent over the dishwasher, unloading it and putting away the clean plates, with more concentration than the younger boy had ever seen before.  
Key decided to clear his throat  
  
“Uhmmm…good morning.” Key ventured, not really sure what else to say. When his mother turned around, Jonghyun just offered an awkward smile from where he stood behind Kibum; trying not to stand too close to his boyfriend, but wanting nothing more than to hide away from the look in Mrs Kim’s eyes as she saw him.  
  
“Morning.” Was the only reply Mrs Kim gave before there was a long and awkward silence. Just as Key was about to speak up again his mother spoke first.  
  
“I think it’s best if you go home, Jonghyun.” Mrs Kim said curtly, her expression now void of emotion.  
  
“But Mum he…” Key began  
  
“NOW” his mother said just a little bit louder “It’s not a request Kibum. I want to talk to you, alone.” Mrs Kim finished and Jonghyun jumped a little at the finality in her tone. He had never seen Mrs Kim like this before; he had seen her angry when they were kids and they made a mess in the house, but this … never before has he seen this expression on the young woman’s face.  
  
“I’ll just grab my stuff and then I’ll walk back to my place.” Jonghyun whispered to his boyfriend but he knew Key’s mum had heard him too.  
  
Without another word, Jonghyun jogged up the stairs and gathered his belongings before coming back down to get his shoes and jacket.  
  
“I’ll see you later Bum …” Jonghyun said as a goodbye and he gestured for the younger boy to call or message him later – thankfully Mrs Kim was still in the kitchen and couldn’t actually see him.  
  
“Okay, bye Jjong.” Key said, afraid to say anything else since he knew his mum was listening from her place by the now empty dishwasher.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“So…do you plan on telling me what’s going on?” Key heard his mother say as he walked back into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table with her hands folded across her chest.  
The younger boy dithered around at the door frame before deciding to take a seat opposite his mother. He kept remembering Jonghyun’s words to listen first and tell the truth.  
  
“Uhhhhmmm…” Dammit! Why did his brain choose this opportunity to fail him? He had felt so much stronger when he knew Jonghyun was there with him.  
He still hadn’t replied to his mother’s question because he wasn’t quite sure what to say, or rather, he wasn’t sure where to start.  
He heard his mum heave a sigh before she spoke again.  
  
“Do you have any idea how shocking it was to come into your room and see … that … this morning Kibum? And now you’re sitting here and not saying a word…” he could tell his mother was beginning to get angry but he couldn’t speak. He felt the words being choked in his throat and before he realised it, he was silently crying.  
At that, his mother’s face softened a little, but only for a few seconds before she hardened her expression and continued.  
  
“So what … are you two messing around with each other? Do you know how disrespectful that is under my roof. Did you ever think that you could end up getting hurt Kibum? You could end up in trouble!” Mrs Kim heaved another sigh after her outburst and seemed to try and calm herself down again.  
  
“Wh-Wh- We’re not messing around mum.” Key finally spoke up, his words still coming out choked and not sounding like him at all.  
  
“Then tell me Kibum… what is going on? You are best friends and then all of a sudden...” his mother trailed off as she felt herself at wits end.  
  
Silence   
  
Nothing  
  
Key’s thoughts were running a mile a minute, he knew what he wanted to say but he was too afraid that once they came out, he couldn’t take them back.  
  
“Kim Kibum! Answer me right now, or I swear to you that you can get out of this house right now!” His mum finally screamed, her voice echoing in the kitchen and sounding ten times louder than it should have.  
  
“I-it’s…we…he is…” Key paused to gather his thoughts and will the tears not to come rushing back out again.  
  
“Jonghyun and I are dating.” Kibum finally spoke and he saw his mother calm a little as she processed the information.  
  
“How long has this been going on?” his mother asked.  
  
“S-since just after summer vacation.” Key said in a weak voice.  
  
“I see…” Key hated that word, because he never knew how to take it or what it meant.  
“Were you ever planning on telling me?” Mrs Kim asked her son, her voice getting a little more edgy now.  
  
“O-of course… I just, I didn’t know when it was the right time to tell you.” Key said honestly.  
  
“How about before you decided to … with …” she couldn’t even say it and Key knew she was getting angry.  
  
“A-are you angry?” he asked his mother meekly.  
  
“Of course I’m angry Kibum!” she pinched the bridge of her nose, her hands previously twined together on the table top.  
  
“I-I can’t help who I’m attracted to mum… I’m sorry but it’s true.” Key said in a strong but small voice.  
  
“You still don’t get it Kibum-ah. I’m not angry that you’re gay or that you chose Jonghyun or any of that. I’m angry that you lied. I’m angry because you didn’t think you could tell me something like this.” His mum replied, now sounding so much softer as she realised what her son was so afraid of. He was afraid that his mother wouldn’t accept him.  
As Key heard his mother speak those words, he suddenly recalled what Jonghyun’s mum had said to him and now he understood completely. Finding out like this wasn’t very nice and it was disrespectful to his mother, but still, he was so scared that it would all go badly. He knew his mother loved him with all her heart but things like this, sometimes it is just too much to accept.  
  
“I was…scared. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, it wasn’t very nice of me.” Kibum told his mother with nothing but honesty in his voice.   
Finally he saw his mother’s body relax and she stood up with her arms open.  
  
“Come here…” she said. Key embraced her tighter than he ever has before as she rubbed his back “I’m sorry too, for making you feel like you couldn’t come to me with something like this … I know we don’t have many heart to hearts and I will try and make more time for that okay?” she finished and pulled back to look at her son. He was smiling and she thought that he never looked so handsome than when he smiled brightly.  
  
“Okay mum, I’d like that.” He responded and she gave him a quick kiss to the top of his head.  
  
“Right, how about I make some breakfast and then we go and talk with Jonghyun?” she said.  
  
“Okay” Kibum replied as he moved over to the counter to help her.  
  
“Oh… does Jonghyun’s mother know about you two?” Mrs Kim questioned and Key just gave an apologetic smile.  
  
“Oh yeah, about that – ” and Key began to explain everything as they cooked their food, his mother sighed once again.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jinki woke up to a haze around his head and to a noise coming from somewhere. As he sat up he noticed this wasn’t his room, he glanced around to take in his surroundings and realised he was in Teamin’s bedroom. He glanced over from the floor where he had insisted on sleeping to see his small dongsaeng still curled up asleep on the bed, his blondish brown locks covering half his face as the other half was pressed into the cottony white pillow. Jinki sighed and muttered to himself as he remembered the events of last night.  
  
 ** _\--“Hyung…please. Can you just stay with me tonight, please?” Taemin begged his hyung.--_**  
  
 _Onew had attempted to wake the younger boy when they reached his house but he was unresponsive. Deciding to carry him, Jinki managed to carry him awkwardly and fumble with his car keys to press the remote locking system. Upon reaching the younger’s door however, he found it was locked. As he knocked and knocked he realised that Taemin’s parents mustn’t be able to hear the door from their bedroom, it was pretty late after all. With a sigh, he woke up the younger boy after a few more attempts and finally got Taemin to locate his keys and open the door._  
 _Once inside, Jinki had walked him up to his room since Taemin seemed still half asleep._  
  
 _“Okay Minnie, I’ll see you later. Get some rest okay?” Jinki said before he turned to leave. That moment though, he felt  
something tugging on his sleeve and he turned back around_  
  
 _“Hyung…please. Can you just stay with me tonight, please?” The younger boy asked with a small, sleepy smile on his face._  
  
 _“Tae, I need to go home and you need to get some sleep, you’re shattered.” Jinki said firmly and felt a little baffled at why Taemin wanted him to stay over._  
  
 _“Please Jinki hyung, my parent’s won’t be back until tomorrow afternoon and I’m afraid to stay in here alone. It’s all dark and creepy.” Taemin said with a pout of his lips._  
 _‘God, the younger boy could really use his cuteness to his advantage’ Jinki thought before he saw the genuine look in his eyes that he was afraid to be alone. Sighing, the older boy finally gave in._  
 _He does that a lot around the younger boy ‘give in,’ Jinki realised and just as suddenly he shook the thought from his mind._  
  
 _“Okay, I’ll go sleep in the guest room so that you’re not alone okay?” Onew said, he was very familiar with Taemin’s house by now since he had been around countless times._  
  
 _“No hyung, sleep in here. Then if I get scared I know you’re right there.” Taemin insisted._  
 _Jinki stopped to weigh his options and he figured that since he had agreed to keep Taemin company, he couldn’t really argue with that request._  
  
 _“Alright, I’ll go and get the extra covers from the spare room though.” And without looking back he headed to the spare room._  
 _The older boy appeared with arms full of blankets and Taemin thought he looked kind of cute all snuggled up and struggling to walk._  
  
 _“Hyung, you can sleep on the other half of the bed. There is plenty of room.” Taemin had said as he watched Jinki put the covers down on the floor beside the bed._  
  
 _“It’s okay Minnie, I’ll be right here and besides – you always wriggle around and end up kicking me so I think I’ll be safer down here.” Onew chuckled at the scandalised expression on Taemin’s face._  
  
 _“I do not, anyway hyung you can still…” Taemin was cut off mid-sentence by the older boy._  
  
 _“Enough chatter Tae, I’m sleeping here and that’s it. You should sleep too. Now go get changed and washed up then we can both get some rest okay?” Jinki responded and the younger boy was at a loss to argue with him._  
 _Defeated, Taemin dragged himself to the bathroom whilst Jinki started to create his make-shift bed on the floor._  
  
 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-_  
  
 _“Goodnight hyung… thanks for staying.” Taemin said as he peered over the edge of the bed with a cute smile._  
  
 _“You’re welcome Tae, goodnight.” Onew replied with a sleepy expression before he turned out the light._  
  
And that is what happened last night, Onew cursed himself for giving in to the younger boy once again but he was also proud that he stuck to his guns about sleeping on the floor. Ever since he realised his feelings for Taemin, he hasn’t been able to be too close to him for long at a fear he might act out of impulse and scare his friend away. Sleeping in the same bed was way too far for him right now, maybe when they get more comfortable around each other again – but for now, it was better to sleep on the floor.  
Jinki heard another noise and he realised why he had even woken up in the first place. He walked over to the sound of the noise and noticed that Taemin’s parents had just pulled up. He heard the sound of the car door slamming and now the noise of the front door closing. Onew remembered they weren’t supposed to be back until the afternoon and he glanced at the clock – it was already 12.30pm.  
  
“Tae…Minnie…Taemin.” Jinki shook the younger boy gently to wake him up. As usual, Taemin didn’t wake up easily so Onew took the pillow from the floor and hit the younger boy on his stomach, then on his face.  
  
“Ow!...what the he – oh hyung, why are you hitting me?” Taemin grumbled as he realised what was going on and that Jink was standing over him with a pink pillow from the spare bed.  
  
“Your parents are home already and I tried to wake you up, but you were dead to the world.” His hyung said as an explanation, pillow still poised and ready to smack should Taemin even try to go back to sleep.  
  
“Alright, alright… I’m up. Now put the weapon down and move out of the way, I need to pee.” Taemin said with a small laugh.  
When Taemin returned from the bathroom he saw that Onew had already taken back the spare bedding and had also made Taemin’s bed. His hyung was always the neat and perfectionist type, sometimes, like now, Taemin was grateful for it. Other times, like when they were in a hurry and Jinki was meticulously packing his things away, it was really annoying.   
  
“Breakfast?” Taemin said.  
  
“It’s a little late for breakfast, don’t you think?” Onew replied.  
  
“Then, brunch?” the younger boy asked.  
  
“I’d love some.” Jinki replied with a mega-watt smile which made Taemin laugh a little.  
They spent their ‘brunch’ eating sandwiches, (because that is all Taemin had the ingredients for in the fridge) and chatting with Mr and Mrs Lee. They were asking Taemin about his dance performance and talking to Jinki about school and his parents, all that crap that parents talk about.   
When the younger boy left the room to help his father with some luggage from the car, Taemin’s mother spoke to Jinki in the kitchen.  
  
“Thank you, Jinki-ah, for staying with Taemin. I know he hates being alone in the house overnight but we didn’t really have any other choice since it was a last minute phone call.” Mrs Lee sounded apologetic and grateful.  
  
“It’s okay Mrs Lee, no problem really. I like spending time with Taemin.” Jinki said, trying his best not to show any other feelings about the younger boy.  
  
“That’s nice dear. You always look out for my Taemin and I hope as he grows older you will still be beside him, there is only so much a mother can do. Sometimes you just need other kinds of love and care in life whether it be from friends or significant others, so I’m happy he has you there with him Jinki.” Taemin’s mum smiled, she showed very little emotion apart from a happy smile and a far off look in her eyes before Taemin burst back into the kitchen.  
  
The words ‘significant other’ ‘love’ ‘care’ were whirling around in Jinki’s head. Did Teamin’s mother know about Jinki’s feelings? Or was she just speaking generally and knew that Onew was a good friend? Too many questions and no answers. He couldn’t exactly ask her outright, so he decided to just forget it.  
  
Later they decided to head to the mall and do some shopping, or rather Taemin needed to go shopping and as usual Jinki just gave in and tagged along. He was supposed to hang out with Jonghyun and Key today, but he got a slightly alarmed text that they needed to reschedule because something big came up.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Over at Jonghyun’s house, the older boy was worried and pacing in his living room as Key forgot to message him while they were busy making breakfast.  
The doorbell rings and Mrs Kim answers; she knows what’s going on because Jjong told her already. He was hysterical when he got back and she needed to calm him down.  
  
“Oh Linda, Kibum. Please come in.” Jonghyun’s mother spoke loudly from the doorway because she wanted Jonghyun to know who was at the door so he wouldn’t be so shocked when they just came in.  
  
“I guess you are here to talk to myself and Jonghyun, am I correct?” Mrs Kim said with a heart-warming smile as she walked them  
both into the living room where Jonghyun now stood frozen from his earlier pacing.  
  
“Yes actually, I think it’s important to get everything out in the open together.” Linda said and gestured for Jonghyun to sit down as herself and Key sat on the adjoining sofa.   
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They all talked for a while in the living room. Jonghyun mostly just listening to what happened earlier in Key’s kitchen and nodding at some things Mrs Kim said.   
  
“Jonghyun dear, why don’t we make some tea? Would you both like some tea now that things are a little more settled?” Jonghyun’s mother said, first addressing her son and then her guests.  
  
“Tea would be lovely, thank you.” Linda replied as she watched them both retreat to the kitchen.  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
“So, what exactly did Linda walk in on the two of you doing? If I may ask?” Jonghyun’s mother said to him in an accusatory tone. Jonghyun knew that his mother must have had an ulterior motive other than asking him to help make the tea; he just knew he wanted to get out of that living room.  
  
“Well, she walked in the room and we were in the bed. Y’know, just sleeping and cuddling a little bit.” Jonghyun tried to sound as nonchalant as possible but his reddening face was giving him away.  
  
“That’s it? You were just cuddling?” Mrs Kim sounded sceptical at her son’s answer.  
  
“Well, yeah. Except our clothes were kind of scattered about the floor and we weren’t…uhmmm… wearing any clothes.” At this, Jonghyun flushed a tomato red and the look on his mother’s face was a look of shock.  
  
“I can see why Linda was so shocked. Jonghyun! You should have known better than to do  _that_ under her roof, especially when she didn’t know about the two of you.” Mrs Kim said, trying to keep her voice low whilst still scolding her son.  
  
“We didn’t do  _that_ mum, god. This is so awkward. We did…stuff, but not what you’re thinking.” Jonghyun said as he heard the kettle boil and he grabbed the cups from the cupboard to distract himself.  
  
“Okay, I don’t want to know  _what_ you did exactly and I’m happy you didn’t…well you know. That still doesn’t justify your actions though Jonghyun, you make sure to apologize to her later. Understood?” Mrs Kim finished.  
Jonghyun just nodded his head and reached for the tea leaves.  
  
-o-o-o-o-  
  
In the living room, Key and his mum were still sitting on the sofa in silence before Linda spoke up.  
  
“Kibum, I’m still a little worried.” His mother admitted in a low voice, she clearly didn’t want Jonghyun or his mother to hear her.  
  
“Worried about what?” Key asked with a puzzled expression.  
  
“I just feel like, if this doesn’t work out… you will be left without a best friend.” Mrs Kim said.  
  
“I know that mum, that is the risk in a lot of relationships, I don’t know what…” Key began but was cut off by his mother’s words.  
  
“I think that experimenting with your sexuality is something you need to do. It is a necessary part of growing up and it’s natural. It’s just that I think it’s dangerous to be experimenting with someone so close to you – it could damage a friendship that is really important to you Kibum-ah.” She finished with a look of pain and sadness in her eyes, Key could tell that his mother was just generally concerned about him.  
  
“Mum, we’re not just experimenting or whatever you called it. I see a future with Jonghyun, I love him. I love him more than anything in the world. Can you accept us being together? Please?” His heart lifts at finally saying it out loud but he is anxious for his mother’s response. That is until he hears a deep voice in the room, coming from behind him. He knows straight away who the voice belongs to:  
  
“Y-you love me?” Jonghyun asks as he is stood behind Key. He had come in to ask whether they wanted sugar in their tea or not.   
At hearing his boyfriend’s voice, Key turns around to face him.  
  
“Yeah… I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before but … I love you Jjong.” Key gives a shy smile and not a beat later, he is dragged into a hug by his boyfriend. Jonghyun pulls back from the hug and claims his boyfriend’s lips for just a second before realising that Key’s mother is still in the room and he pulls back.   
  
“I love you too … I don’t care if you couldn’t say it before. You’re saying it now and that’s all that matters.” Jonghyun grins, his face matching Key’s. The moment is broken however as Kibum’s mother coughs and raises her eyebrows at Jonghyun before Jonghyun mumbles a “sorry…” and smiles once more at Key before asking,  
  
“Did you want sugar in your tea, Mrs … K” and for a moment he can’t understand why Mrs Kim is staring at him before he remembers “Linda?” and at that, she smiles with one dimple in her left cheek [the same as Kibum, Jonghyun notes]  
  
“No sugar, thank you dear.”  
  
With that, Jonghyun turns on his heel and heads back to the kitchen like an excited puppy.  
  
“Do you really need me to answer your question Kibum-ah?” Linda says as she looks at her son’s happy but shy face.  
  
“Nope, you already answered it. Thanks mum, thank you so much.” And Key swoops in to hug his mother tightly once more.  
  
“W-what about Dad though, will he be okay?” Key asks into his mother’s ear as he continues to hug her tightly.  
  
“I’ll break the news to him, he will be okay. He loves you just as much as I do, no matter what.” Linda says as she pulls back and places a kiss onto her son’s right cheek and once again she notices how handsome he has become. It’s love, she thinks, her son is even more handsome when he is happy and in love.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	15. Chapter 15

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
It had been a month since the day when Kibum finally told his mother about Jonghyun. True to his Mother’s words, she was fully supportive and his father seemed to feel a little awkward but was trying his best to adapt to the new situation.  
It was now mid-December and there were lights and Christmas tree’s decorating the malls. They had just broken up from school and Kibum was extremely excited. He had told Jonghyun earlier that day to make sure they walked home together and the older boy had agreed.  
  
“So what’s up?” Jonghyun asked his boyfriend as they walked home towards Kibum’s house.  
  
“What do you mean?” Key said nonchalantly.  
  
“I mean, you never get this mysterious or insisting with me unless you have something to say.” Jonghyun replied, smiling at the younger boy as Key had a face that suggested Jonghyun had caught him.  
  
“Well, it’s a surprise and it’s something nice, but you will have to wait until we get to my house and not ask any more questions, okay?” Key responded, he was a little sad that he couldn’t just surprise an unknowing Jonghyun.  
  
“Okay, I’m not going to ruin the surprise; I just wondered what was going on. Unlike you, I don’t let curiosity get the best of me and go out of my way to find out what the surprise is.” The older boy said with a knowing smile.  
  
“Oh c’mon! It was ONE birthday, Jinki hyung was too easy to break. Will you ever let that go?” Key said with a sigh.  
  
“Never. Never, ever,ever because you totally ruined the surprise that day after all my hard work to keep it a secret.” Jonghyun said matter-of-factly.  
The younger boy just grumbled in response and dragged his boyfriend by the arm to walk a little bit faster.  
When they finally reached Key’s house, the younger boy lead them straight to his room and made his boyfriend sit down on the bed.  
  
“Okay, close your eyes.” Key announced.  
  
“Is this something kinky cause I’m telling you now, I won’t hold back kitten.” Jonghyun said with a playful smirk which rewarded him with a whack to his shoulder from his boyfriend.  
  
“Get your mind out of the gutter and just close your eyes and hold out your hand.” Jonghyun laughed before complying with Key’s request.  
After a few moments, he heard as the bedside drawer being opened and then he felt something light and flat enter his hand.  
  
“Okay, you can open them now.” Kibum said and Jongyhyun was greeted by his small smile upon opening his eyes.  
He glanced down at the green envelope in his hands and looked with a shocked expression.  
  
“Just open it” Key insisted softly.  
With the go-ahead from Key he opened the envelope and looked inside. He was gob-smacked to say the least as he held out a brochure and two plane tickets to Jeju island.  
  
“Wh-What’s this for Bummie?” Jonghyun asked with his round shining eyes.  
  
“Well, I know that this Christmas you need to visit your grandparents and I will be going to Daegu to visit my father’s side of the family so I thought… that we could take a short trip somewhere as an early Christmas. I know it’s not much and I couldn’t afford the really expensive hotel but I hope you like it anyway.” Kibum responded now feeling insecure and looking down at his feet.  
Jonghyun stood up immediately and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  
  
‘I love it Kibum, I love it so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you! When do we go?” Jonghyun asked as he jumped a little like an excited puppy.  
  
“In a couple of days, I figured you would need some time to pack. I already asked your mum and she said it was fine.” Key was all but grinning now as he saw the excited expression of his boyfriend and the thankfulness in his eyes.  
Jonghyun didn’t respond to that, he simply swooped down and claimed the younger boy’s lips and gripped his hips tightly. They kissed for a long time before Jonghyun finally calmed down and they looked over the hotel brochure together, planning what they would do for their three day break.  
  
Key liked the look of the winter market and the Christmas carnival and Jonghyun liked the look of the hot springs, the queen sized bed and Key wearing nothing for the entire holiday. This remark also got him an elbow in the side as Key blushed and told him to shut up. Either way, they were both excited to spend time together in such a romantic place for their first Christmas as a couple.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“So what are you doing for Christmas this year hyung?” Taemin asked as he sat in Onew’s room doing his homework and occasionally asking the older boy for help.  
  
“I dunno, not much really. My parents are going away to visit our relatives in the Philippines but I’ll be staying here.” Jinki said with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
“Why don’t you go with them?” Taemin asked, shocked that he was missing an opportunity to visit such a beautiful place.  
  
“I have a lot of work to do since this is my final year also, I hate my cousins, we visited them last year too and it was just hell. My parents were talking with my aunt and uncle which left me with my cousins who are so stuck up, I can’t stand another holiday filled with them.” The older boy grumbled with a frown on his face at the thought of Jong In and Lydia showing off their beach house and private pools to him once again. Not to mention Lydia’s boyfriend Ji Hoon would be there too being all gross and rude.  
  
“Fair enough.” Taemin said as he saw the look on his hyung’s face.  
  
“What about you Tae?” Onew asked.  
  
“Just the usual, spending time with the parents and some other family members are coming over on Christmas day to eat.” Taemin responded.  
  
“Oh, by the way, I think my parent’s have been talking to yours because my mum invited you over for the Christmas meal and we are having a small buffet on boxing day too. She said something about you being alone for the holidays.” Taemin added as if this was his explanation for asking in the first place.  
  
“Then why did you ask what I was doing?” Jinki responded now feeling a little confused.  
  
“Just wondered if you had made alternative plans or not before I asked you.” Taemin said.  
  
“Oh, well thanks. I will think about it. I usually spend Christmas with Jonghyun but he’s going to visit his grandparents this year so…” Onew trailed off, forgetting what he was even saying.  
  
“Sooo… you will come?” Taemin asked excitedly as he bounced a little on Jinki’s desk chair.  
Jinki looked over at the younger boy and couldn’t really bring himself to say no when Taemin looked so happy.  
  
“Sure.” The older boy finally replied with a soft smile. He was feeling a little edgy since the last conversation he had with Taemin’s mother was … odd.  
  
“Great hyung! I’ll tell my mum tonight. It’s gonna be so much better, Christmas is usually so boring because I don’t have any other cousins or anything my age. They are all babies or like 30.” Taemin scrunched his nose as he recalled last Christmas where he simply sat on the sofa all day watching mindless TV.  
  
“Good, now finish your homework or I’ll change my mind.” Jinki laughed as the younger boy joked around pretending to finish at light speed.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next two days were filled with Jonghyun packing and running around buying some last minute things. He had always been bad at packing so he was worried he would forget something important. Just as he was stood in the living room waiting for Key to pick him up in the taxi, his mother was making him nervous.  
  
“Keys? Wallet? Underwear?” Mrs Kim said.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Jjong replied.  
  
“Phone, pajamas, swimming shorts?”  She asked.  
  
“Check.”  
  
“Okay good. Well, anything else you forget you can just buy there or it isn’t that import – oh! Kibum’s here, you better go. Bye sweetie, enjoy your trip.” His mother grinned as she hugged her son goodbye.  
  
“See you in a few days. Bye.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing his bags and heading for the taxi.  
  
As he placed his bag in the boot of the car he noticed something.  
  
“God Key, how much stuff did you bring just for three days?” Jonghyun said as he climbed into the back of the taxi next to his boyfriend.  
  
“Hello to you too, and I brought an adequate amount thanks very much.” Kibum replied.  
“You will be happy I brought so much when you have forgotten something and you need to borrow from me.” Key added with a quirk of his eyebrow because he knew his best friend too well.  
  
“Hmmmm, probably.” Jonghyun admitted with a small smile and they fell into a conversation as they headed towards the airport.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The flight took just over an hour and before they knew it, they were checking into the hotel. Jonghyun noticed that the hotel was classy and clean. It wasn’t the 5 star places you see in all the dramas but it was cosy and warm.  
Key had booked them one of the best apartments in the hotel which was set aside from the main hotel and just next to the beach. They had a small kitchen and dining table with a sofa and TV. An average sized bathroom and large bedroom which had the biggest and softest bed Jonghyun had ever seen in real life, with two bedside tables and a large glass patio door that opened up onto a small patio that overlooked the ocean. It was perfect and beautiful and Jonghyun felt so touched that Key had found such a wonderful place for them to spend the holiday.  
  
Although the weather was cold, the view of the beach was still breath taking and the sound of the ocean outside gave such a peaceful feeling. The living/dining/kitchen had a real wood burning fire place below the TV which made for a warm and cosy feel.  
  
“So what do you think?” Key asked, biting his lip and hoping that Jonghyun liked it just as much as he did.  
  
“It’s perfect. Thank you so much Bummie, this is going to be the best early Christmas ever.” Jonghyun said with a big warm smile.  
They decided to unpack their clothes into the closet and then get changed to have a look around the resort. Key emerged wearing an outfit that Jonghyun had never seen before.  
  
“New clothes?” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“Yeah, you like them?” Key asked with a smile.  
  
“Of course, you look great in anything Kibum.” Jonghyun smiled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame.  
  
“This jacket is new, and those jeans.” Key noted as he ran his hands across the new garments that his boyfriend was wearing.  
  
“Yeah, I thought that new clothes on vacation are always nice.” Jonghyun grinned before capturing the younger boy’s lips in a slow and languid kiss before he broke back and linked their hands together.  
  
“Let’s go.” He said as he was eager to look around the area.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They spent the majority of their morning and afternoon taking a walk around the beach and the hills. They stopped at a little romantic café up on the cliff where they could see their holiday apartment down below and then began the journey back to the main hotel. Key noticed how eager Jonghyun was to go to the hot spring and so they both booked in. The hot spring was so relaxing on the body that Kibum emerged feeling boneless and not to mention completely and utterly loved by his boyfriend who had exchanged soft kisses and soothing gestures throughout their whole time in there. They realised the sky was beginning to get dark and so they headed back to their apartment to shower and dry off before the evening.  
  
After they had showered, they went to the hotel’s restaurant for a three course meal which Jonghyun offered to pay for.  
  
“Do you want to visit the winter night market?” Jonghyun asked Kibum as he paid the bill.  
  
“Yeah, I bet it’s so beautiful.” Key said with a big smile and Jonghyun couldn’t help but oblige him.  
They wandered around the market and regretted their 3 course meal as they saw all of the wonderful street food that they vowed to come back and eat tomorrow night. They walked around the stalls and Kibum became excited looking at all the sparkling and beautiful hand crafted things. There were some Christmas tree decorations that he purchased for his parents and grandmother, there were scented candles, snow globes, jewellery and wooden toys just to name a few.  
Jonghyun also found the sites and stalls here to be breath taking but he couldn’t compare them to the look of happiness and the large smile on his boyfriend’s face. They asked a couple of visitors to help them take a picture together near the entrance where there was a large Christmas tree glowing in the night. They also bought a scarf each, both of them almost identical with just a small difference so that they could wear them as couple scarves but to others it wasn’t as obvious.  
  
As much as Key wanted to tell the whole world that Jonghyun was his boyfriend he also knew he had to be realistic and it was also a nice feeling to have something so special that to others looked so ordinary. It was like a special secret between the both of them that would always be just their memory to keep.  
  
After they had strolled around and took some more photographs, they decided to head back and go to the carnival tomorrow. It was already late and they were tired from the travelling and walking all day.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Meanwhile back in Seoul Taemin was currently lounging around on his bed and talking to Minho who was playing some kind of video game.  
  
“So hyung, what are you doing for Christmas?” Taemin asked the taller boy.  
  
“I’m visiting my cousins across town on Christmas day and then the whole family is coming to my house for boxing day. Why?” Minho asked, not turning his glance from the screen for even a second.  
  
“No reason, I was just wondering.” Taemin mumbled quietly.  
  
“What about you Min? What you doing for Christmas?” Minho asked, mainly because he felt indebted to return the question.  
  
“I’m staying with my family and Onew is going to spend Christmas and boxing day with us too.” Taemin replied and this time Minho actually stole a glance at the younger boy and noticed he was smiling widely.  
  
“That’s great Min. I bet you can’t wait.” Minho said a little slyly but Taemin didn’t notice.  
  
“Yeah, it will be fun. I will finally have someone to hang out with that is around my age.” Taemin beamed.  
  
“That’s the only reason your excited?” Minho said again with a wry smile.  
  
“Yeah… why what do you mean hyung?” Taemin said, now confused at his friend’s tone.  
  
“Nothing… Onew hyung isn’t really your age though is he, you guys are four years apart.” Minho responded with an innocent face.  
  
“Uh, yeah I guess, but he feels younger to me and what does four years mean. We’re still close friends regardless.” Taemin said a little defensively.  
Minho picked up on the younger’s tone and paused his game to turn around and have a little fun with him.  
  
“You don’t think four years is a big difference?” Minho said, faking honesty in his voice.  
  
“No, hyung is always kind to me and nice. There might be four years of difference but I’m not a baby!” Taemin said, riled up by Minho’s words. Why did they bother him so much? He didn’t know.  
  
“Woah calm down Tae, I was just saying. Maybe it’s great for you but did you ever think that maybe Jinki just sees you as a kid?” Minho added, he felt a little bad for getting Taemin worked up but he was trying to do something and he hoped it will work.  
  
“Whatever hyung! Onew doesn’t think I’m a kid, he likes hanging out with me.” Taemin mumbled at the end which told Minho that he wasn’t quite so confident of that.  
  
“Sure, okay Taemin. If you say so.” Minho dismissed the conversation and returned to his game.  
  
‘I’m not a child, sure sometimes I whine at Onew hyung but I’m a man too...’ Taemin thought to himself as he let out a huff. ‘Is Minho right, did Jinki feel that way?’ the younger boy’s head was spinning with thoughts and he decided to just dismiss them for now.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun and Key had practically passed out yesterday when they returned back to the apartment. They had changed and washed up before climbing into bed. Jonghyun whispered sweet words into Kibum’s ear as he combed Key’s hair through his fingers, soon enough, the younger boy had fallen softly asleep and after watching him for a while, Jonghyun had followed suit.  
The sun streamed in from the large patio windows at the foot of the bed and slowly peeked through Key’s eyelids, gently rocking him away from sleep. He opened his eyes to a beautiful view of the ocean and he smiled. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend next to him before he stood up, grabbed his robe that the hotel had provided, put on the matching slippers and walked over to the glass; sliding it open and slipping outside.  
  
He closed the door behind him and stood on the wooden deck of the patio, just watching as the birds dived into the water to catch their breakfast. He could feel the biting wind blowing across his cheeks harshly and he could hear the waves lapping and crashing against the rocks. Despite the cold, Kibum found it so peaceful and relaxing out here that he wished he could live here. He stood there for a little while longer before he felt something warm at his back. He turned his head and saw Jonghyun’s sleepy face and mussed up hair.  
  
“Good morning.” Jonghyun said as he slipped his arms around Key’s waist and kissed that spot just below his ear.  
  
“Morning baby.” Key replied as he nuzzled closer into the warmth of his boyfriend, still glancing out at the wonderful view.  
  
“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Key asked.  
  
“Hmmm, yeah, so beautiful I want to take it inside and keep it forever.” Jonghyun replied as he traced his lips across the youngers neck and shoulders.  
  
“Not me stupid, the view.” Key chuckled a little at his boyfriend’s cheesy lines.  
  
“Hmmm, yeah it is.” Jonghyun finally stopped to stare ahead along with Key. They stood there for a while in a peaceful silence just watching the waves and the birds before Jonghyun broke the silence.  
  
“It’s cold, let’s go inside and warm up.” He asked before slipping around to Key’s front and looking him in the eyes. Key noticed something shining in them but he wasn’t quite sure what it was.  
  
“Okay.” He breathed, not wanting to break the moment that Jonghyun seemed to have built with just that look. The next thing Key knew, he was floating – oh right – Jonghyun had picked him up bridal style and was walking him back inside.  
  
“Jjong, put me down I’m heavy.” Key laughed at his boyfriend’s childish antics.  
  
“No your not, I want to take care of my Kibum because you feel so cold.” Jonghyun kissed his nose as he opened the glass door and threw the younger on the bed.  
  
“Ouch! You call that taking care of me?” Kibum whined as he hit the bed with a thump. It didn’t really hurt but he was still going to play it that way.  
  
“No, but you weren’t there when I woke up so NOW I’m gonna take care of you.” Jonghyun replied as he crawled up the bed to hover over the younger boy. Key just smiled up at him as he noticed the mischievous glint in his boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
“Well, you had better be good to me then. I’m expecting a lot now you said that.” Kibum replied with a small laugh before Jonghyun swooped down to capture his lips.  
Jonghyun kissed him deep and slow, savouring every moment with his boyfriend. His hands travelled under the robe and slowly pushed it open. Jonghyun could feel the cold of the younger’s bare chest beneath his fingertips and he pulled back to focus his attention on undressing him. Jonghyun opened the belt and slowly pushed the robe aside, revealing the milky skin he loved so much. He pushed it down Kibum’s shoulders until it was pulled from beneath him and landed on the floor. Jonghyun glanced down as he saw Kibum in only his black boxer shorts, the fabric clinging to his skin and the sight of Key laying there with blown eyes and his perfect body made Jonghyun’s lower region begin to stir.  
  
“Hmmm, you’re not wearing pajamas? You look so good like this Bummie.” Jonghyun said as he breathed onto the younger boy’s lips, so close but not making contact. It was driving the younger boy mad as he responded  
  
“I didn’t pack any pajamas; figured I wouldn’t need them.” Key smirked at this and Jonghyun loved it when his boyfriend was all confidence and dirty words, and Kibum knew it drove him insane.  
The next thing he knew, he felt the fabric of his black shirt being peeled from his body by the younger boy and Kibum’s hands were everywhere all at once. Warm strokes up and down his muscles and sensitive grazes across his nipples, Jonghyun hardened and became more impatient. He clashed their mouths together in a fiery heat and he felt Kibum fighting back for control. After what felt like a long time, Key finally submitted and Jonghyun pressed into the younger boy’s body harder in an effort to mould him right into the mattress and not let him move. Jonghyun felt the dominating side of himself pushing through but he tried to hold it back, it was too soon to be so assertive with the younger boy.  
  
“Let go Jjong, take control, c’mon. I want you to.” Key said as if he had read the older boy’s mind. Jonghyun was still holding back though, he didn’t want to scare Kibum away.  
“If you don’t, I will.” Key panted wetly into his ear as he bucked up his hips and flipped them over.  
  
The younger boy wore a look of triumph on his face as he straddled Jonghyun’s waist. He was clearly hard through the fabric of his boxers and he began to peel his own underwear down his legs. The older boy tried to buck his hips but Kibum held them down with a strong hold as he peeled them off his legs one by one. Key was being so slow and dominating and Jonghyun wanted it faster, he needed things to move faster and before he knew it, he had the younger pinned below him once more. This time though, he could see the lust fully swimming in Key’s eyes and he noticed how the younger boy’s member twitched  as Jonghyun pinned his wrists above his head. Kibum squirmed trying to take his hands free from where Jonghyun held them in a vice grip with one of his hands. Jonghyun’s other hand was skimming lightly down his body, sending shivers wracking his spine. The younger boy finally gave up squirming as he noticed how much stronger the older boy was.  
  
“Please Jjong, touch me, please.” Key begged because he knew it was what Jonghyun was waiting for.  
The older boy grinned above him as he brought his hand to Key’s right nipple and began to rub circles over it, causing the younger boy to let out a wanton moan.  
  
“Ah…m-more please…” Key trailed off as he felt the same treatment to his left nipple before Jonghyun began to lick and suck across the two buds. Kibum was squirming against the other boy’s hand now as he wanted to touch every inch of his boyfriend’s skin.  
  
“I’m going to let your hands free baby, but you can’t move them, do you understand.” Jonghyun said with a powerful but loving voice. Key didn’t respond however, he was too busy writhing around and trying to feel more friction against his body.  
  
“If you don’t answer me, I’m going to stop.” Jonghyun said as he began to withdraw from the younger boy’s body.  
  
“A-ah, okay okay Jjong, I promise just…please?” the younger boy said and Jonghyun grinned. Key was perfectly playing the submissive part and it fuelled Jonghyun in a way he didn’t know was possible.  
The younger boy didn’t even know what he was begging for. Either way, this controlling side of his boyfriend was really turning him on and he wasn’t going to question that.  
The next second Kibum felt the older boy’s hand moving over his erection slowly and at a languid pace. Key bucked his hips up to tell his boyfriend to just give him more, faster, something! But he felt two strong hands on his hips and Jonghyun’s voice panted into his ear  
  
“Naughty kitten, keep them hips still or I’ll just go slower.” And Jonghyun nibbled his earlobe before moving back to look into Key’s eyes.  
Kibum looked up at the older boy with pleading eyes before putting his hips back down on the bed in resignation and submission.  
“Good boy” Jonghyun mumbled across Key’s cheekbones before he felt the older boy’s hands once again grasping his now aching cock.  
  
He felt as the pressure increased and it took all of his willpower not to buck his hips or run his hands along Jonghyun’s body. He felt vulnerable and exposed as he realised that Jonghyun still had his boxers on and he was drinking in the sight of the younger’s body with delight.  
  
The tidal wave was now building higher and higher in the lower regions of Kibum’s stomach and he could feel the twisting feeling begin. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer at this rate, but apparently, Jonghyun knew too as he stopped abruptly before Key fell over the edge.  
  
“Ah! Jjong, why did you stop.” Key panted out, feeling a little betrayed by his boyfriend but Jonghyun just smiled.  
  
“You wanted me to take control Kibummie, you started this. I want to try something new, do you trust me?” Jonghyun asked, slipping out of his controlling self for just a second as he asked the question with pure honesty.  
  
“Y-yeah, I trust you Jjong.” Key said as he saw Jonghyun’s gentle smile and received a small kiss before the older pulled back and placed his mask of control back on his face.  
He felt Jonghyun leave the bed for a few seconds before the older boy returned. He had taken something out of his suitcase but Key had no idea what it was. This made him a little anxious but he told himself to just trust his boyfriend.  
Kibum then felt his legs being raised and placed over Jonghyun’s shoulder, the older boy shifting to open his legs apart wider. Key felt as one of his thighs was pressed against his chest and the other one bent and resting on the bed. That is when he felt it. Jonghyun’s finger was running around the entrance to his hole and his whole body tensed.  
  
“Relax Bummie, I promise this will feel good okay?” Jonghyun said before Key nodded and tried to relax. He felt something wet and cold running around the entrance and down between his butt cheeks before he felt a pressure being added. He realised that Jonghyun was pushing his finger inside his ass and he bit his lip to try and not let out a sound. It was a strange feeling, he could feel as the muscles in his body fought against the intrusion but Jonghyun just continued to slowly push in further until apparently he was all the way in.  
The older boy stilled his finger for a few seconds to let Key adjust as he slowly pulled back and thrust back in with just a little more force. He watched his boyfriend’s face closely for any signs of discomfort but it seemed that Key was handling it well so far.  
Jonghyun could still feel his hands shaking out of nervousness, he had never done this to a guy before and he was so scared of hurting the younger boy. Still, he wanted to give this a shot and see what happened. Honestly speaking, he was a little bit of a geek and he had researched on the computer how to do this and they said that his partner would feel immense pleasure if done correctly. He was hoping against everything that this worked out well.  
After a while he felt Key loosen up and push back onto the digits, apparently enjoying the friction and so he pulled out to re-lube before he pushed back in and added a second finger this time. Key let out a small hiss as he felt the second finger enter and it seemed to be stretching him uncomfortably, he bit his bottom lip and once again tried to relax.  
After a while Key could feel a pleasure starting to take over the initial pain and he pushed back harder against Jonghyun’s digits and as he did, he felt a wave of something euphoric take over his system for just a second before it was gone again. He repeated this a few times before he told Jonghyun to go faster.  
  
Jonghyun knew his fingers had brushed the younger’s prostate by the shiver wracking his body each time and the small moans he let out of his mouth with each thrust. More determined than ever, Jonghyun sunk his fingers in to the second knuckle and moved around in search for that spot. Once he pressed it again and received a high pitched moan, he held the pressure against it for a few seconds before pulling back and repeating.  
Not long after, Kibum was a writhing and moaning mess beneath Jonghyun’s fingers.  
  
“Jjong, I need to come… ahhh, Jjong please…” Kibum moaned which sent electric waves straight to Jonghyun’s cock before the older obliged and reached for Key’s member, pumping him in time with his thrusts and before the younger boy even expected it, the wave of pleasure crashed just like the ones outside the glass doors and he felt a shiver and electric tremor pass through every muscle in his body before he relaxed and panted to gain his breath.  
That was the strongest orgasm the younger boy had ever received and he was still spinning and panting a few minutes later as he felt Jonghyun kissing any remaining oxygen from his mouth with slow leisurely strokes of his tongue.  
  
After a few more minutes of kissing, Key felt a hardness against his thigh as he realised that Jonghyun was still completely hard and throbbing. The younger boy placed his palm on Jonghyun’s chest to push him away and break the kiss before he pushed him back and straddled his boyfriend’s waist.  
  
“Now, let ME take care of YOU.” Key said with a small smile as he slowly peeled Jonghyun’s boxers off his body. Kibum came face to face with Jonghyun’s erection and looked up to meet the older boy’s eyes before he gave the tip a tentative lick.  
Jonghyun’s head fell back onto the bed and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Key grew a little braver and began licking around Jonghyun’s balls and up to the tip of his cock before moving back down. Jonghyun moaned and gripped the bed sheets, his hips bucking without warning and causing Key to grin.  
  
“Don’t be a naughty puppy, keep those hips still.” Key said with a smirk, revelling in mocking Jonghyun’s earlier words.  
Jonghyun simply groaned as he felt the younger boy’s hands holding down his hips before he felt a wet heat enveloping his member.  
He could feel the wet and slippery warmth of Key’s mouth moving as far down his cock as possible before pulling back and trying again. Key was getting lower and lower each time before he hollowed his cheeks and sucked harshly on his way back up. Jonghyun moaned Kibum’s name loudly and Key grew in confidence.  
He lapped his tongue all around the member in his mouth and began to bob his head faster and faster as he heard Jonghyun’s groans getting louder each time.  
  
“P-please Kibum, I’m gonna… a little more please…” Jonghyun spoke up and Key obliged once again.  
He sucked harder and faster, looking for the best angle each time and Jonghyun almost chocked as his orgasm hit him without much more warning as he came inside Kibum’s wet and warm mouth. Key swallowed Jonghyun’s seed because he didn’t really know what else to do with it since there was so much. Some of it dribbled down his chin and some of the last squirts ended up on the bed sheets.  
Key smiled and enjoyed the look of bliss on his boyfriend’s face for a while before he broke the moment.  
  
“We had better get cleaned up, I’m hungry and I want some breakfast.” Key said as Jonghyun gave a small laugh before nodding.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They spent the rest of their morning completely loved up. They had a lovely breakfast in the beach café and they took a stroll along the beach afterwards since the weather was a little bit milder today. That night they went to the Christmas carnival and made a lot of new memories, they played on the rides, Key won a huge teddy panda for Jonghyun but in the end they gave it to a little girl who was crying because she couldn’t win the game.  
As they headed back to the apartment for the evening Key was taking a shower whilst Jonghyun was busy in the kitchen. He had told Kibum that he wanted to cook him a nice meal and the younger boy had agreed.  
As Key stepped out of their bedroom and into the living kitchen area he was shocked to see candles everywhere. Jonghyun had laid out beautiful plates of food on the table and had a bunch of white roses in his hand.  
  
“Wh-what’s all this?” Key asked, stammering from shock and happiness.  
  
“It’s all for you. This is my Christmas present to you.” Jonghyun said as he gave the bunch or roses to Key and kissed him chastely on the lips.  
  
“It’s beautiful Jjong. The food looks so delicious too, and how did you know I don’t like red roses?” Key asked feeling overwhelmed.  
  
“I remember last year when I was asking you for advice about how to ask out Jessica noona and you sad not to give her red roses because they were tacky. You also said that you would rather have white roses and maybe Jessica would like lilies.” Jonghyun said sheepishly at the mention of his old crush.  
  
“I-I didn’t think you would even remember that.” Key said at a loss for words and he just smiled his signature smile with his dimple showing.  
  
“Of course I remember, I remember everything about you. Now come on and eat before the food gets cold.” Jonghyun took his boyfriend’s hand and led him to sit down.  
Key had to chuckle a little as he sat down and noticed that Jonghyun had made his trademark spaghetti bolognese, his boyfriend wasn’t really good at cooking but he did know how to make this one meal. He should have guessed really but he wasn’t complaining, he was touched that Jonghyun had gone to all of this trouble and the spaghetti is actually really good despite it being the only thing Jjong can cook.  
They ate dinner happily and once Jonghyun had cleared their plates he came back to sit at the table opposite his boyfriend before he placed a small rectangular box on the table.  
  
“What’s this?” Key asked with wide eyes.  
  
“It’s the other part of your Christmas present, just open it.” Jonghyun said.  
Key picked up the beautifully wrapped box carefully and removed the ribbon before taking off the powder blue wrapping paper. As he opened it his jaw fell open as he looked at two beautiful silver band bracelets. They were the same ones he was admiring at the Christmas market yesterday.  
  
“I bought them when you went to the bathroom yesterday” Jonghyun said with a small smile.  
  
“Do you like them?” he asked apprehensively.  
  
“They’re beautiful Jjong!!” Key said with happiness as he took one from the box and held it up to the light. It was a plain silver band with small flecks of green and blue strands tapering along it. It looked like sparkly ribbons had been woven and moulded into the silver and Kibum thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
“I got them so we can always wear them. We will be together even when we aren’t.” Jonghyun said as he took the bracelet from his boyfriend and held the younger boy’s hand.  
  
“Kim Kibum, I promise to always be there for you and to be a loving and caring boyfriend.” He said as he slipped the band around the younger’s wrist and admired the way it glistened in the candle light.  
Key then picked up the other band from the box and offered it towards Jonghyun.  
  
“Kim Jonghyun, I promise to forever stay by your side and to love you more each and every day.” Key said as he placed the band on his boyfriend’s wrist and felt tears shining in his eyes.  
  
“I love you Key, I always will.” Jonghyun said as he moved in to capture the younger’s lips. As he pulled back he noticed the younger boy was smiling and crying and he moved his thumb to wipe away his tears.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
That night the two boys made slow and sweet love to each other. Key gave himself to the older boy and let him take every part of his body and soul. Jonghyun treasured every moment and vowed to never let Kibum go. As their hands twined together on the bed sheets, Jonghyun rocking deep and slow, he noticed their two bracelets clinking together and shining in the moonlight, the candles now burnt out and forgotten as the two boys twined together in harmony.  
  
As Jonghyun laid there hugging the younger boy who had fallen asleep, he remembered that moment on the swings many months ago:  
  
 ** _“If I ever get something that makes me truly happy, I will never let go.”_**  
  
Jonghyun smiled and hugged the younger boy tighter before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this chapter is mostly OnTae focused and if you really really hate the ontae so much then you can skip it, it won’t really affect anything on Jongkey’s relationship. Despite all of that, we get to see some more of Taemin’s crazy mother and we meet his father too.
> 
> Yeah, I’ll just let you read it hahaha. Enjoy. [Hopefully … please don’t throw rocks at me. *hides*]

  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun and Key spent the remainder of their trip loved up with each other. They finally tried some of the street food from the market; they had a spa treatment and made sure to take lots of pictures together. As they were heading out of the holiday apartment, Key glanced down at his wrist and saw the shining reminder that their relationship would always last, and this Christmas, while they were physically apart, they would always still be together.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The Christmas holidays arrived and Jinki had waved off his parents at the airport yesterday. It was now 7am on the 25th December and he was waking up. He opened a few of his gifts that his parents had given him but he knew they were bringing a ‘surprise’ home as his real Christmas gift and he sat pondering for a while what it could be. Then he proceeded to shower and get dressed before he grabbed his car keys and headed over to Taemin’s house.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Taemin greeted Jinki at the door in his PJ’s, the younger boy looking especially cute (in Jinki’s opinion) in his fluffy blue pants with a thin blue vest top. Jinki was wearing a pair of grey skinnies and a Christmas jumper his mum bought him. Taemin brought Onew into the living room to sit with his family while he finished opening his presents. Tae had insisted that Jinki spend all day and it was only 8.30am right now.   
  
“Hello Jinki-ah” Taemin’s father greeted him and he was a little taken back since it had been maybe half a year since he had spoken to the younger boy’s dad.  
  
“Hello Mr Lee, thank you for letting me spend Christmas with you.” Jinki said, using all of the manners his parents had taught him as he was intimidated by how tall and well-built Taemin’s father was.  
  
“It’s our pleasure son. Your father tells me they are bringing a lovely Christmas gift back for you, I am sure you will love it.” Taemin’s father smiled which threw Onew even further because he had never seen Mr Lee smile before, but that was probably because whenever he saw him, it was at an important business event which his father also attended.  
Jinki just gave a small smile in response as he sat down on the floor next to Taemin.  
  
“I would love to stay and chat but I have a tradition to uphold, the Lee family golf tournament is starting in an hour so I best be off.” Mr Lee said before he put down the newspaper he was reading, kissed his wife and headed upstairs to get ready.  
  
“Jinki darling, have you eaten?” Taemin’s mother asked.   
He hadn’t eaten and was starving. She offered to make him some toast while Taemin got excited over his gifts. Jinki then reached into his bag and pulled out a gift.  
  
“Here Tae, Merry Christmas.” Onew beamed at the younger boy as he passed him the two small boxes. Taemin opened it with thanks and was shocked at what lay inside.  
There was a matching bracelet and necklace that resembled chain links, they were made of real silver and they had his name engraved into the side of one of the links. Taemin had admired the necklace for a while in the local shopping mall, he didn’t even know they had a bracelet too.  He was so happy that he tackled Onew and hugged him tightly, making Jinki land awkwardly on the carpet whilst trying to hug the younger boy. At that moment Taemin’s mother came back in with the toast and Taemin jumped up excitedly to show her the gift. Jinki just sat on the floor with a blush and gave a small thanks when she offered him the toast with a smile.  
Taemin also bought Jinki a gift; he had bought him a new black dress shirt that Jinki loved because it looked so classy and smart. He also gave him a gift card for his favourite chicken shop. The second gift was kind of goofy but Onew thought it was perfect.  
  
They spent the morning helping Taemin’s mum in the kitchen and playing his new video games. Taemin got beaten by Jinki and proceeded to pout, but in the kitchen later the younger boy proved to be useful as he helped to mash the potatoes, wrap the sausages in bacon and bake a cake for dessert. Onew on the other hand simply peeled a few vegetables and ate the remainder of Taemin’s frosting. Jinki and knives or anything hot don’t mix together and now Taemin is glad that Onew has a voucher for the chicken place in case he is ever left home alone and can’t cook.   
  
All of Taemin’s relatives from his mother’s side came over to visit. Some from his father’s side came too but only a few. Around 4pm they had Christmas dinner and everyone was friendly and kept trying to embarrass Taemin with stories of his childhood. Jinki finds it amusing and thinks the younger boy looks especially cute when he blushes at some of the embarrassing memories.   
  
Later that evening, Taemin’s crazy older cousin tried to dance with Onew in the crowded kitchen when she was drunk. Jinki was trying to be polite and obliged her, but they ended up tripping and laughing hard as Jinki held her waist before she managed to face-plant into the marble tiles. Taemin got a little jealous – not that he would ever admit that – and dragged Onew away, over to the sofa and sat tightly next to the older boy. Jinki was oblivious to the younger boy’s jealousy but he was feeling a bit edgy about how closely they were pressed together. He noticed that Taemin’s brows were furrowed as he just mumbled at Jinki to sit and watch the movie. Onew mistook Taemin’s frown for feeling uncomfortable so he tried to move away, but Taemin just inched impossibly closer and rested his head on Jinki’s shoulder.  
  
Taemin enjoyed sitting like this, it was comfortable and Onew smelled nice. He smelt like washing powder and aftershave, Taemin loved this smell more than he should have and he thought, maybe he should ask Jinki which aftershave he wears.  
  
“Hey Onew?” Taemin asked after a good five minutes.  
  
“Yeh?” Jinki responded, he turned his head to look at the younger boy resting on his shoulder.  
  
“Uh – you smell nice. L-like washing powder, and aftershave.” Taemin said, suddenly it sounded so stupid compared to how it sounded inside his head.  
  
“Thanks. It’s a new aftershave that Minho gave me for Christmas.” Jinki just chuckled and concluded that Taemin must have been pretty tired or something.  
‘Your hair smells really nice’ Jinki added in his head but didn’t say it out loud.  
The younger boy didn’t say anything else and just continued to watch the movie in a comfortable silence. The party was still going on around them but it was dying down and slowly, people were saying goodbye to him as they headed home.  
  
Around 10.30pm Taemin’s mum asked if Onew wanted to sleep over since he is coming to the buffet tomorrow anyway and Jinki couldn’t bring himself to refuse. Taemin’s house was so nice and warm. He had a little bit of alcohol and he didn’t want to be a burden to Taemin’s relatives for a lift home.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
“Hyung? Where are you going?” Taemin asked Jinki as he saw him walk past his bedroom and further down the hallway.  
  
“To the guest room…” Jinki trailed off looking puzzled.  
  
“My little cousins are sleeping in there; Amy and Natalie. You will have to sleep in my room.” Taemin said.  
  
“Oh right, sorry … I didn’t realise.” Jinki scratched the back of his head feeling stupid.  
  
“Oh Jinki sweetie, I left you some extra blankets in Taemin’s room. Is there anything else you need?” Taemin’s mum said as she had walked up the stairs and saw the two boys in the hallway.  
  
“No thank you Mrs Lee, I’m fine.” Onew said with a shake of his head.  
‘Maybe a brain that isn’t attracted to your son?’ he added in his head as he watched her kiss Taemin goodnight and head into her own bedroom.  
  
“C’mon hyung…” Taemin said as he pulled Jinki into his room.  
  
“My mum left these blankets for you. Which side of the bed do you want?” the younger boy asked.  
  
“Oh, ummm … the floor is fine Tae, thanks.” Jinki muttered.  
  
“No, you can sleep in the bed hyung, it’s big enough and more comfortable.” Taemin began to insist before Onew shot him down  
  
“Really Tae it’s fine.” He replied with his megawatt smile and Taemin couldn’t really argue with that.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Some time passed as they got ready for bed, turned out the lights and got comfortable. Jinki was almost reaching dreamland when he heard a small voice whispering  
  
“Onew … hyung … are you awake? Jinki …” It was Taemin and the older boy grumbled a bit before answering.  
  
“Yeah I’m awake… what’s up?” he whispered back.  
  
“I’m really cold and I can’t sleep… will you sleep in the bed please? It will be warmer with two people.” Taemin asked with a pleading voice.  
  
“How do you normally stay warm when I’m not here?” Jinki asked, feeling exhausted.  
  
“I normally use extra blankets, but you’re using them.” Taemin said more quietly now and he could actually see the younger boy shivering a little as he spoke.  
  
“Oh sorry Tae… yeah of course. I didn’t realise these were your extra blankets.” Onew mumbled as he stood up in a cocoon of blankets and all but wobbled towards the bed, failing miserably in trying not to fall over on the way.  
After Jinki finally got settled on the other side of the bed, he laid the extra blankets over the both of them and muttered a goodnight.  
  
Jinki fell asleep quickly but Taemin was still awake and thinking about what Minho said the other day.  
‘Is he just a kid to Onew?’  ‘Then why did Jinki confess before?’  ‘Did Jinki just confuse his caring feelings for something more?’  ‘How do I feel about Onew now?’ After some time and not really any clear answers he decided to take a risk. He hovered over the older boy’s sleeping form and looked at him for a while. After what felt like an eternity he finally plucked up some courage and pecked the older boy on the lips. He paused to wait for some kind of sign or realisation but all he was left with was a tingling in his lips and a small shiver. He guessed the movies were wrong when they said you could tell your feelings with a simple kiss of the lips. ‘Whatever’ he thought, and snuggled down next to Onew thinking the shiver must have been from the cold weather.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Onew woke with Taemin hugging him like a bear and although it was nice, he didn’t want to let himself get any wrong ideas and also, it was stifling hot. So he carefully removed himself from the younger boy’s grip and padded down the hall to the bathroom.  
He passed Taemin’s mother on his way back and before he could put his plan of ‘walk past casually with a good morning and carry on’ she spoke to him.  
  
“Good morning, did you sleep okay, Jinki-ah?”  
  
“Yes thanks, Mrs Lee.” Onew replied with a polite smile.  
  
“Good. Thanks again for staying and keeping Taemin company, he never has anyone to hang out with his own age at Christmas. It was nice to see him having fun and smiling.” She said with a far off look.   
  
“My pleasure, thanks for the invite, I had a lovely day.” He responded and was about to walk away, thinking it was the end of the conversation.  
  
“You’re welcome sweetie, Tae always seems to be smiling and happy around you. I don’t know about your feelings towards my son Jinki but, well … if there is anything, you have my blessing. I am just saying this because Taemin seems to like you, even if he doesn’t realise it yet – but please don’t feel pressured.” She said with a small and worried frown.  
Jinki was speechless and Mrs Lee just continued  
  
“I am happy if you stay by his side as a best friend too. Really Jinki, my son is actually quite a lonely boy. He has Minho and Key but that’s about it, he doesn’t make friends easily.” She offered a sad smile and looked directly into Jinki’s eyes. Mrs Lee was really strange.  
  
“Oh umm … okay …” Onew didn’t really know what to say to that. Before he even had time to process everything, Taemin’s mother spoke up again.  
  
“Anyway, I’m going to start making breakfast, do you like eggs and waffles?” Mrs Lee asked as though she hadn’t just had some deep, one sided conversation about her son’s future love life with him.  
Jinki just nodded his head dumbly as Mrs Lee smiled and walked down the stairs.  
The older boy’s mind was all over the place when he came back to the bedroom and once again lay down next to the younger boy. He took a good look at Taemin’s sleeping face and he felt how his heart still twisted. He tried to get over the younger boy for everyone’s sake, but it seemed his heart and Mrs Lee didn’t want to co-operate with him. With his head still spinning, he reached over to move the younger boy’s hair from his face as he saw Taemin begin to stir from his sleep.  
  
“Hey, good morning.” Jinki thought it would have been a pretty cute and perfect sight if their feelings were mutual and this became a regular occurrence.  
  
“Hmpfh, morning. Why are you up so early?” Taemin asked with a frown although he wanted to ask ‘why are you looking at me like that?’ ‘why are you so good looking even in the morning?’ and ‘why were you touching my hair?’   
  
“I needed the toilet and then I ran into your mum, she is making waffles and eggs so we should wake up.” Jinki muttered quietly, still staring down at Taemin with an odd look in his eyes.  
  
“Uh, okay.” Taemin replied, his brain still half asleep as he saw Jinki’s face suddenly flash in realisation before the older moved back to pull back the covers; forcing Taemin’s body to awaken at the feel of the cold winter morning across his bare arms.  
  
“Yah, I said okay. Don’t just pull the covers away, it’s freezing!” Taemin yelled grumpily at the older boy who was somehow finding this amusing.  
  
“Then don’t wear a vest to bed. Come on, get up grumpy guts!” Jinki replied with his eye smile as he dragged the younger boy down the bed by his feet which led to Taemin finally giving in and laughing along as they began to get dressed.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
This time, the relatives were all from Mr Lee’s side of the family. They lived in surrounding areas but it seemed that they didn’t get together very often. Taemin’s mother had enlisted her son’s help in the kitchen and when Jinki offered to help too, she had shooed him away with the excuse of him being a ‘guest’ – which the older boy took to mean ‘I am afraid you might burn down the kitchen’ – and so he proceeded to watch some TV and eat some snacks.  
  
Soon enough, Onew had begun talking to Kai who said he was Taemin’s cousin. He actually looked a bit like Taemin from certain angles but his features were more masculine and his body much bulkier. Kai also enjoyed dance and did modern, ballet and contemporary dance. Jinki found out that Kai was only a few years younger than Taemin but he attended the high school across town, close to his home. Kai’s parents were separated and he usually spent Christmas with his mother, this year though he decided to stay with his dad for a change. The two boys began to talk about music and were laughing and having fun, they exchanged phone numbers and promised to meet up some time to go to the old record store in town, it turned out they had the same taste in music and were enjoying each other’s company.  
  
“Do you want to grab a drink and go in the hallway? It’s pretty crowded in here now.” Kai suggested to Onew who nodded his head and agreed, the living room had become pretty noisy, he couldn’t hear the younger boy very well anymore.  
Jinki and Kai moved into the hallway, deciding in the end to forgo the drinks since the dining room was just as crammed. Onew was leaning against the bannister at the bottom of the stairs and Kai stood just a few feet away on the opposite wall. The hallway was narrow but it was quiet and they weren’t being pushed around every twenty seconds by Taemin’s rather huge uncles – Onew wondered if Taemin would also turn out just as tall and strongly built as his father and uncles – suddenly though, Kai had stopped talking and was standing only a few centimetres from him.   
  
The older boy could feel the younger’s breath landing on his lips as he began to speak quietly.  
  
“Do you like me Jinki hyung?” Kai asked and made no effort to move back from where he was crowding the older boy against the banister.  
  
“U-uhh, yeah … I guess” Jinki was puzzled by the sudden question ‘is he coming on to me?’ he thought.  
  
“I mean, do you find me attractive?” Kai asked after noticing the confused expression on the elder’s face.  
  
“Well, you are good looking … yeah.” Onew answered carefully, unsure if this was headed where he thought it was.  
Kai noticed the confusion and apprehension still lining his hyung’s face and realised he needed to be more direct with Onew.  
  
“Do you want to kiss me?” Kai challenged suddenly and that is when Jinki realised that Taemin’s cousin really WAS coming on to him.  
Before Jinki could answer though, Kai was placing his lips over the older boy’s and Jinki froze for a moment before he slowly pushed him back with an apologetic frown.  
  
“I’m sorry Kai … I … I can’t. Sorry.” Jinki said.  
  
“B..but we get along so well hyung. What’s the matter? You said I’m attractive, we have a lot in common…” Kai moved in to try and kiss him again but this time Onew slid out of the small space and to the other side of the hallway.  
  
“Well, I just met you and even if I knew you better … I … like someone else, sorry.” Jinki looked down at the floor.  
  
“Is that someone Taemin?” he asked with a sigh.  
Jinki’s head snapped up so fast when he heard the younger boy’s name.  
  
“W-what?” Jinki was caught off guard.  
  
“The way you kept talking about him every few minutes made me wonder at first… but then you never said anything so I thought you were available … then the way you act around him and now you told me this. I am just finishing the jigsaw here hyung. So is it Tae?” Kai asked again, his face unreadable.  
  
“Uh… yeah. I don’t think he likes me that way though, he already turned me down.” Onew admitted sheepishly.  
  
“I wouldn’t rule it out hyung … not yet. From what I saw earlier; the way my cousin’s eyes kept following you everywhere you went with me – every time you passed the kitchen door he would look over.” Kai explained. “Hang in there Jinki hyung, there may still be something.” And he patted Onew’s shoulder before smiling and walking in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
A little while later, Jinki was sitting in the living room again just watching the TV that he couldn’t really hear because of all the chattering. Once he became completely bored by the news programme, he turned his head to look around the room. Kai was talking with his aunt and uncle about his plans for college whilst giving Jinki bored faces that suggested he would rather be talking with Onew. Jinki smiled before he moved his eyes to the hallway where he could just see the middle of the stairs and for a second he thought his eyes were deceiving him. He saw Taemin slowly walking down the stairs, he didn’t look in Onew’s direction but Jinki noticed that Taemin’s eyes were red and puffy, ‘had he been crying?’ The younger boy grabbed his jacket before Onew heard the front door open and close. Instinctively, Jinki weaved his way through the people and into the cold of the garden where he saw Taemin leaning against the garage door with his head hung low and sniffling from the cold.  
  
“Tae?? You okay?” Onew approached the younger boy before he saw him look up in shock and then back down at the floor in an attempt to hide his red eyes.  
Jinki now approached a little more carefully as he watched the snow crunch under his boots that he had hastily pulled on, the laces still dangling in the snow and no doubt getting soaked.  
  
“Jinki … go back inside, it’s cold and you don’t have a coat on.” Taemin said, still not looking up from the floor.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me what’s wrong. Why have you been crying?” the older boy asked. It hurt his heart to see the younger looking so upset and fragile.  
  
“It’s nothing. Stupid. Seriously, I’m fine.” Taemin mutters down at his shoes.  
  
“If it made you cry then it must be something, because I know you wouldn’t cry over something stupid. Look at me Tae, please tell me what’s wrong.” He said as he lifted the younger boy’s chin, finally meeting puffy eyes and stained cheeks. Whatever was wrong, Taemin had been crying for a fairly long time.  
The younger boy saw his hyung’s pained expression, the worried look in his eyes and finally Taemin’s wall of resistance broke down.  
  
“I …  I saw you … and Kai … in the hallway, ummm … kissing.” Taemin said, his words a little breathless as he fought not to cry again as sniffles punctuated each word.  
  
“Oh…” is all Onew could think to say at that moment. His mind was still a bit jumbled.  
  
“Yeah and it’s okay really, if you like him that’s fine. It’s just – it kind of bothered me. I … I … ” Taemin trailed off as he fought for the courage to say the next words.  
  
“I guess it’s because … I wanted to be the one … who was kissing you, I mean. I know I said you were just my hyung, but it hurt. It wouldn’t hurt if I just thought of you as a friend. I know it’s too late now. Since you’re with Kai and all, that’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” Taemin said, he was holding his breath and looking up at the sky, behind Onew’s head, down at the floor – anywhere, to keep from seeing the expression on Jinki’s face.  
  
“Then why don’t you be in his position?” Onew said, he was tired of playing around with ‘maybe’ and ‘what if.’  
  
“W-what?” Taemin moved his gaze to finally look at the older boy in surprise.  
  
Jinki moved closer and crowded Taemin against the wall, just like Kai had done to him only an hour ago. He breathed onto the younger boy’s lips and waited. He waited about 1,000 heartbeats, 5 big gusts of icy wind and 50 million thoughts before Taemin finally closed the gap and sealed their lips together. Slowly, and just a peck at first, the younger boy pulled back and smiled before he moved in again. This time it was more insistent and deep as Jinki asked for entrance and the younger boy opened his mouth to let him in.  
After a too-short while, Taemin pulled back and looked into Jinki’s eyes. The younger’s orbs were swimming with an innocence that should have seemed so out of place after a kiss like that, but didn’t. Taemin placed his hands on Jinki’s arms and smiled sweetly.  
  
“You’re freezing, let’s go back inside.” The younger boy suggested and Onew felt his left hand warm up as Taemin clasped their hands together and lead him inside.   
Nobody really paid the skin-ship any notice except for Kai, who just offered a knowing glance and a thumbs-up at Onew, as Taemin dragged him into the kitchen. Jinki beamed in response and laughed as Taemin handed him some paper plates and napkins to put out on the dining table.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
And so the Christmas break ended quickly for the boys. Key and Jonghyun became intimately close and were beginning to think about a long term future together. Taemin and Onew were just at the beginning of their relationship but they were happy and content.  
  
“I told you it was ME who helped them get together. I told Onew not to give up on Taemin and helped him to think about what Jinki really meant to him!” Minho countered at Key’s previous comment.  
  
“No frog face – I was the one who got them together, ME … I made Onew realise his feeling for Taemin in the first place when we went to the cinema!” Key was pissed now, at Minho trying to take credit for something HE did.  
  
“Oh my god! Can you both please just SHUT UP! I don’t care who it was, Tae and Onew are happy okay? Just let it be.” Jonghyun finally snapped and shouted at the two boys. Minho and Key froze for a few seconds to glare at the older boy before continuing their argument.  
  
Jonghyun flopped his head against the lunchroom table as they continued to fight.  
‘Why am I friends with these two?’ Jonghyun thought to himself as he let out a dramatic sigh.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	17. Chapter 17

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
  
As winter faded into spring, the boys were thoroughly enjoying their new relationships. Much to Key's surprise, he had begrudgingly found out that the real catalyst for the Ontae couple was, in fact, Taemin's cousin Kai, who was slowly becoming a part of the group whenever they hung out away from school. Key thought Kai was great, he was an amazing dancer and loved to go shopping and so the two boys grew closer together.  
  
“I just don't get what is so great about him” Jonghyun muttered to Jinki as he sat on the grass beneath the tree.  
  
“Well, him and Kibum share the same taste in fashion and both have a flair for dancing... It's not really rocket science why Key likes him so much.” Jinki said as he looked up from his book to see a pouting Jonghyun.  
  
“Still, it's not fair. It's like I never get to see Bummie anymore, he spends all of his spare time out of school with Kai.” Jonghyun continued to pout as he ripped the grass angrily from the earth and added it to his pile next to Jinki.  
'Maybe if I pull out enough grass, I can bury Kai in it forever and Key won't know what happened to him' Jonghyun thought childishly with a small smile.  
  
“Are you bi-polar or something? One minute your pouting and glaring and now you have some sort of manic grin on your face” Jinki said with a confused face, the younger boy was beginning to creep him out.  
  
“What?? Oh, no just thinking about something. Seriously though Jinki, It's like I never see Kibum anymore.” Jonghyun whined again.  
  
“You're his boyfriend and you see him at school 5 days a week, so what if he spends his other 2 days with Kai?” Jinki reasoned.  
  
“Hyung, you're just being biased because Kai is the one who got you together with your 'Tae Baby.'” Jonghyun gagged as he used the pet name he often hears from the older boy.  
  
“No I'm not Jjong. So what if Key found a new friend, your his  **boyfriend**. I wouldn't worry about that.” Jinki said.  
  
“That's the problem, I have always been Kibum's best friend, then when we became more than that, I was his best friend and his boyfriend. Now I feel like he has replaced the friend part of me with someone else and I don't like it.” Jonghyun said with a big sigh as he gave up on his tiny grass pile and flopped backwards to lie down.  
  
“If you're  **that** bothered about it, you should be talking to Kibum about this, not me.” Onew also sighed as he looked at his book which he was clearly not going to finish this lunchtime.  
  
“How am I supposed to talk to Key without sounding like an overprotective and jealous boyfriend?” Jonghyun asked as he turned his head to look over at Jinki.  
  
“You  **are** being a jealous boyfriend, so either get over it or talk to him.” Jinki said with a harsher voice than he meant to use.  
Jonghyun just groaned as he looked at the fluffy white clouds overhead and wished he didn't feel like this about Kai. Resigning to his fate though, he pushed up on his elbows and gave a “thanks hyung” before grabbing his bag and heading off to meet Key.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Ever since that day when they got together, Jonghyun had made a habit of walking the younger boy to his English class before heading to his own. He was currently waiting by his boyfriend's locker as he saw the other approaching.  
  
“Hey Bummie, how was practice?” Jonghyun asked as he took in Key's bright smile and laboured breath.   
  
“Tiring but really good, I finally mastered that last segment!” Key beamed as he pulled Jonghyun closer for a hug.  
  
“That's great” Jonghyun said pulling back and giving him a peck on the lips before taking his hand and heading to the English department.  
“So I was thinking, do you want to go shopping this weekend?” the older boy asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
“Really??? but you hate shopping...” Key brightened but looked a little confused.  
  
“I know, but I want to spend time with you and do something that you enjoy.” Jonghyun said with a small smile.  
  
“Wow, then great! I have some things I want to buy and there is this new shop that just opened ...” Key began to babble but Jonghyun zoned out as he just looked at his carefree and beautiful boyfriend. He was so lucky to have Kibum in his life and he was going to remind Key what a great boyfriend and best friend he could be.  
So maybe that isn't what Jinki was suggesting when he said he should talk to Key about his feelings over Kai, but this way was less embarrassing and he came out looking like the good guy.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The weekend arrived and Jonghyun was excited to be seeing Key today. For once, the younger boy hadn't messaged him saying he was heading to the mall to hang out with Kai and this time, Kibum would be hanging out with him; ALL day. Jonghyun just couldn't contain his excitement.   
They had decided to meet at the mall instead of each other's house as the younger boy had some errands to run for his mother early in the morning anyway. As Jonghyun waited at the shoe shop for his boyfriend, he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He had an iced americano in one hand and his own frappechino in the other hand as he sipped from it. Just as his eyes landed on the younger boy's figure, his face suddenly frowned as he saw a tall boy walking behind his boyfriend. Kai … Jonghyun would know that taller boy's frame even in the dark and it irked Jonghyun why he was even here.  
  
“Hey baby” Kibum said as he leant forward to capture his lips, the older boy's eyes though were firmly trained on the taller boy who stood a little sheepishly behind his boyfriend.  
As Kibum pulled back, he saw Jonghyun's gaze watching Kai and began to explain.  
“Oh, I was talking to Kai on the phone last night and he said he needed some things from the mall and he also wants to check out the new store.” Key began and he slowly got a strange feeling coming from Jonghyun before the older boy's face looked down at him and smiled softly.  
  
“Okay Bummie, I just wasn't expecting company that's all.” Jonghyun said with fake ease as he gave Kibum the iced beverage he had bought for him.  
  
“Awww thanks Jjongie!! My favourite.” Key said as he linked arms with his boyfriend and turned to look at Kai.  
“Isn't he the best?” Key said rhetorically and Kai smiled at Jonghuyun with a nod of his head.  
'Damn that kid, why does he have to be so nice?' Jonghyun grumbled in his head as they set off walking towards the top floor of the mall.   
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Some hours later and around 4 floors down from the top, they were all in one of Key's favourite clothing shops. He had picked out several outfits and dragged Jonghyun away to the fitting rooms to help him decide which looked best.  
  
“Jjong....you're not really helping.” Key whined as he walked towards his boyfriend. Jonghyun had said that everything looked perfect, sexy or beautiful and how was he supposed to decide with those remarks. Jonghyun just smiled mischievously as he reached his hand around the younger's body and pinched his ass, causing Kibum to jump a little and yelp.  
  
“Yah! Stop that, you'll get us kicked out if anyone sees.” Key huffed but smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss none the less. They were rudely interrupted though – just when Jonghyun was about to pull Kibum into his lap – when they heard someone clearing their throat. Key moved to pull back but Jonghyun held him in place around his lower waist as he simply turned his head and sighed when he saw that the intruder was Kai.  
  
“Sorry guys, uhhhmmm … I just found this shirt that I thought you might like Key hyung.” Kai said with an awkward smile and Jonghyun triumphed a little at making the younger boy feel like that.  
  
“Really? Oh thanks, I love it. I'll go try it on now!” Key announced as he broke away from Jonghyun's grasp and headed into the changing room again.  
A few lengthy minutes passed in which Kai and Jonghyun didn't say anything to each other while they waited for Key to emerge. Finally the younger boy walked out with a big grin as he stood in front of the other two.  
  
“Sooo...what do you think?” Key began when there was no immediate response.  
  
“I love it!!! The colour makes your eyes pop and it suits your hair.” Kai said excitedly.  
  
“Really? Thanks Kai. What about you Jjong?” Key asked, smile still stuck in place.  
  
“Hmmm... I don't like it.” Jonghyun said with a straight face.  
  
“Oh...really? Why not?” Kibum sort of pouted because that is the first time Jonghyun had ever said that Key didn't look good in something.  
  
“W-well, the colour is awful and the style doesn't suit you.” Jonghyun said as he saw a hurt look in his boyfriend's eyes.  
  
“O-oh... then I guess I shouldn't get it.” Key said dejectedly as he walked back into the dressing room.  
Jonghyun felt bad, like really fucking bad. He let his dislike for Kai hurt his boyfriend's feelings.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you!!?” Kai whispered harshly to Jonghyun.  
  
“I don't know what you mean” Jonghyun replied with fake innocence.  
  
“Yes you do. Just because you hate me for some unknown reason, doesn't give you the right to hurt his feelings like that. I bit my tongue about you not liking me because I figured you must have some reason and you were always nice to Kibum... but now, I'm sorry but you really are an unreasonable jerk!” Kai said before he walked away into the shop again and Jonghyun couldn't retort even if he wanted to because he couldn't think of anything to say. Kai was right... dammit!   
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The shopping trip ended awkwardly after that store as Kai announced he needed to head back in time for dinner and Key didn't protest either, saying he was tired and asking Jjong to take him home.  
Once they reached Kibum's house they sat in the car, in awkward silence for a minute before Jonghyun finally spoke up.  
  
“Bummie, I'm really sorry about what I said at the store. I didn't mean it. I'm really sorry.” Jonghyun pleaded as he looked down at the steering wheel once he noticed that Key didn't even want to make eye contact with him. After a few more minutes of silence and small sniffles from Jonghyun as he willed his tears not to fall, Kibum broke the ice.  
  
“Why do you hate Kai so much?” Key asked and Jonghyun's head shot up to look at Key.  
  
“What makes you thi-” the older boy was interrupted by his boyfriend.  
  
“I'm not stupid Jjong, I could tell the second I had invited him along; that you weren't happy he was there. It wasn't until you said such awful things in the dressing room that I realised how much you hated him. You hated him enough to hurt me with such strong words, that's not like you Jjong... tell me what's going on.” Key replied finally. The sharpness in his voice gradually became softer and more vulnerable as he spoke.  
  
“I just – this is going to sound so stupid but...” Jonghyun paused because he didn't want to say it.  
  
“I was...I am... jealous of him.” Jonghyun admitted, glancing at his boyfriend before back at the steering wheel.  
  
“That's stupid Jjong. You know my heart belongs to you, Kai is just a friend … don't you trust me?” again Kibum's voice was laced with hurt.  
  
“N-no, not like that. I know you only love me, you tell me everyday and I will only ever love you too but I mean as a best friend. I feel like Kai has taken my place as your best friend.” Jonghyun said.  
  
“I-I only hang out with him at the weekends Jjong, I don't get it ...” Key frowned as he tried to understand.  
  
“I mean, you never invite me to go shopping anymore or watch those dumb animated movies you love so much. You just message me to say you're going with Kai and that you will see me on Monday or whatever...” Jonghyun trailed off, suddenly feeling insecure.  
  
“Well, you hate those movies and you hate shopping too so I figured that since Kai enjoys it then I didn't have to drag you along and you could enjoy your weekend, doing something you wanted to do...” Key frowned as he started to realise where Jognhyun was coming from. Not once had he invited Jonghyun to come too, he had simply assumed he wasn't interested.  
  
“I know that and I always complain about shopping and other things you want me to do, but truth be told, I enjoy them because I can spend time with you. It's not like I feel that Kai is stealing my boyfriend or something, but I feel like he is replacing me as your best friend and now I'm just your boyfriend.” Jonghyun rambled quickly and with all of his heart. Key was speechless and still processing everything when Jonghyun continued.  
  
“I know I shouldn't be selfish because being your boyfriend is the best thing that I could imagine, but I also still want to be your best friend. We were best friends before we got together and I don't want to lose that bond and be  **only** your boyfriend. I'm not saying that being your boyfriend isn't enough, because it is, but I really don't want to lose that other half of our connection.” Jonghyun finally finished, and he hoped Key could follow all of that rambling because some of it probably only made sense to himself.  
  
“So what you're trying to say is that you thought I had replaced you, as my best friend, with Kai?” Key asked to make sure.  
  
“Yeah...” Jonghyun breathed as he looked at his boyfriend's wet eyes. Slowly tears began to fall down Kibum's cheeks and Jonghyun instantly wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
“I'm sorry Jjong, I'm sorry that I didn't realise how much this was effecting you. You will  **always** be my best friend and my boyfriend and we share something that can never be replaced or replicated. I will make sure to keep you included in the future, but you need to tell me these things. As your boyfriend I can't read your mind but if you tell me what is troubling you, then I can try and help.” Key answered, his tears now making way for a small smile and tender eyes as he held Jonghyun's hands in his own.  
  
“And I'm sorry for saying hurtful things and not being honest and open with you. I'm really really sorry Bummie.” Jonghyun said as he leaned forward  and they shared a sweet and slow kiss before pulling apart.  
  
“Why don't you come over to mine and stay the night? I think we need to spend some time together outside of school.” Key said with a happy grin as he saw Jonghyun nod his head in agreement.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Once they reached Key's house, they had a slightly awkward conversation with Linda about Jonghyun staying the night. It wasn't that he hadn't been over since his mother found out about them, but simply that this was the first time he was sleeping over at Key's house. Kibum's mum agreed and made a mental note to herself to make sure she knocks before entering her son's room. Jonghyun and Key found it a little funny that his mother was worried what they would get up to in the same bed all night. The reason it was so funny is because she didn't know that pretty much every time Jonghyun visited they would be fooling around or having sex, sleeping over wasn't really conditional on them being sexual with each other but of course, they weren't going to say anything. Needless to say, the two boys had some catching up to do. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching Key's stupid animated films and playing Jonghyun's stupid racing games but they both enjoyed themselves because they were together. They also had a lot of things in common, of course, like their taste in music and how they were both very creative. Jonghyun played Key a song he had been working on and the younger offered some input and feedback, revelling once again in how beautiful his boyfriend's voice was.  
  
The night drew closer and after Mrs Kim had called them down for the evening meal Jonghyun was exhausted. This is was the first time he had sat down and had a real 'family' dinner at Key's house. Kibum's dad was slowly adjusting to the news that his son was gay and the fact that Jonghyun was now his boyfriend and not just a friend.  
  
Jonghyun and Mr Kim were in the kitchen washing the dishes whilst Key and his mother were still at the kitchen table chatting about his new dance recital.   
  
“So Jonghyun, how are your studies going?” Mr Kim asked as he passed a plate for Jonghyun to rinse.  
  
“Oh, pretty well, I'm in the top percentage of all my classes.” Jonghyun said, glad he could boast about his grades at least.  
  
“That's good, and what about college? Have you thought about where you want to apply for next year?” Mr Kim said with a very serious tone.  
  
“Actually, I am thinking of Seoul college of arts which will then make way for Korea University if I get the top grades expected of me.” Jonghyun said, suddenly feeling a little scrutinised by the larger man.  
  
“That sounds like a good choice. So you wish to apply for a course in the arts at Korea University?” Key's father asked with a small smile upon hearing Jonghyun's future plans.  
  
“Well, I will probably take a joint honours degree, majoring in something with arts and something academic. I'm thinking of lyrical composition and chemistry right now, but I will have to see which courses are available in a few years when I can apply for university.” Jonghyun said, careful not to give Mr Kim any ammunition in which to attack his future plans.  
  
“That sounds sensible, but what are you going to do if Kibum doesn't go to the same college or university as yourself?” Mr Kim asked with seriousness and he passed the final dish to Jonghyun before emptying the sink.  
  
“W-well, we haven't really talked about it but I want him to go wherever he wants and study what makes him happy. I love him and I know that we can make it long distance if that is what it takes.” Jonghyun said honestly.  
Mr Kim seemed happy at this answer as he just silently nodded his head whilst cleaning out the sink.  
  
“Then you have my blessing son.” Kibum's father announced with a genuine smile before patting the boy firmly on his back.  
Jonghyun smiled and gave his thanks before he was interrupted one more time.  
  
“If you ever hurt Kibum or make him cry Jonghyun-ah, don't think I'll let you just walk away. Do you understand?” Key father said with complete seriousness.  
  
“I understand, I'll never do anything to hurt him sir.” Jonghyun said with a slight lump in his throat but conviction in what he was saying.  
  
“Very well, good night son. I'll see you in the morning, I have a lot of work to finish in my office.” Mr Kim offered a small smile before walking away.  
Jonghyun waited a few moments before he smiled and exited the kitchen, approaching Kibum and Linda at the table.  
  
“Where did my dad go?” Key asked and Jonghyun just smiled at him in a strange way before answering  
  
“Back to his office, he has a lot of work to do.” he smiled again.  
  
“Mr Kim can be a little stiff at times Jonghyun, and he is still trying to adjust to the both of you. Give him time, he will come around.” Linda said, squeezing Kibum's shoulder as her son probably thought his father was trying to avoid them again.  
  
“Actually... he just gave me his blessing.” Jonghyun said quietly while looking directly into his boyfriend's eyes with a smile. After a few moments, Jonghyun saw his own expression mirrored in Kibum's as they both smiled happily.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Key was laid on the bed beneath the older boy as he whimpered lightly at Jonghyun's pelvis pressing against his own.  
  
“Ah – I can't believe my dad actually gave you his blessing.” Key said as he bucked up harder into Jonghyun.  
  
“C-can you please... not talk about … your father when we are in this position.” Jonghyun panted as Key just chuckled with a small nod.  
The older boy dipped his head and ran his tongue across the younger boy's already naked chest, both their shirts and trousers being abandoned long ago.  
  
“I want- I wanna try something different, can we?” Jonghyun panted as he let his tongue run across Kibum's sensitive nipples, causing the younger to arch his back in a beautiful bow.  
  
“De-depends what it is” and Key let out a loud moan afterwards as he felt Jonghyun wrap a hand around his erection.  
Key was a little nervous at what Jonghyun wanted to try because the last time he granted him permission to 'try something new' he ended up tied to the headboard and blindfolded. Granted it was probably their best sex to date and he loved every minute of it, but it still left him feeling a little anxious.  
  
“I want...to bottom.” Jonghyun said as he laved a spot on the younger boy's neck as his hand slowed to a torturing pace.  
  
“Ah...you mean like, you want me to ride you again...or like...actually be on the bottom?” Key said as he willed his boyfriend's hand to keep moving.  
  
“I want to feel you Bummie, feel every inch of you inside of me.” and with that, Jonghyun pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's member.  
Despite the sudden lack of friction, Key still heard himself moaning and growing harder at the words the older boy had just whispered into his ear.  
  
“O-okay, lie down on the bed.” Key said with a smile as he saw how nervous this was making Jonghyun.   
They had been busy with the foreplay for a while now and Key was more than ready for getting down to business.  
Jonghyun followed Key's order and lay down, his brown puppy eyes looking into Keys sharp feline ones as he waited. He watched as Key removed his own boxers and then felt as the younger boy slid his slowly down and off. The next thing he knew, there was a cold sensation running from the top of his dick and down to his hole. He felt a slight pressure as one of Kibum's fingers began to push inside. It didn't hurt like he expected but it was a strange feeling.  
  
“How does that feel?” Key asked Jonghyun and he could feel how amazingly tight the other boy was.  
  
“I don't know, kind of odd.” Jonghyun chuckled a little and Key took that opportunity to push a second finger inside. Jonghyun suddenly tensed at this one and the younger boy began to rub soothing circles across his thigh as his fingers began scissoring him open. Jonghyun was gasping from the pain and slight pleasure he was feeling when Key pushed all the way inside, his second knuckles now resting against Jonghyun's pale globes. After a while, the younger boy felt Jonghyun adjusting and opening up when he finally pulled out his fingers to re-lubricate them and pushed in another finger. He heard the pained whine that Jonghyun released and felt as the space around his fingers became incredibly tight.  
  
“Shhh … baby, you need to relax. C'mon, relax for me.” Key said in a soft tone as he continued rubbing small circles. When he realised that Jonghyun was not relaxing he took the other's member into his mouth and began running his tongue from base to tip. He heard Jonghyun moan at that and he took the opportunity to slip his fingers in all the way. Key moved around in search for Jonghyun's sweet spot.   
  
“Ahhh, Oh god Kibum … right there.” He heard the older boy moan out and a grin spread across his face as he began to abuse the spot. As he felt Jonghyun becoming more and more worked up he slowly stopped and pulled out his fingers. He heard his boyfriend whine before he used the lubricant to slick up his own cock and placing it at the older boy's entrance.  
  
“This is gonna hurt a little Jjong, but it will get better I promise.” Key kissed the other on the lips with a reassuring smile before he pushed in. He watched carefully as Jonghyun grit his teeth and clasped at the bedsheets. He stilled to allow the older boy to adjust.  
  
“Oh god Kibum-ah...so big. Uuugh.” Jonghyun panted out as he willed his body to relax and adjust. Key smirked a little at the compliment and he now knew why Jonghyun liked to hear him say those words so much. It was a pretty nice feeling to know that the other felt so full that he couldn't even move right now. After a while he got a stroke to his right arm as Jonghyun looked up at him and nodded his head.  
It had been torture trying to hold himself back and not snap his hips forward into the older boy, he wondered how Jonghyun resisted and always managed to wait for him. After being given the go ahead though, he didn't hold back as he pulled back nearly all the way and thrust hard back into the older boy. He felt the bed and Jonghyun shift with him as he did so and heard the small whimpers that the shorter boy let out.   
  
Key was moving fast and hard and Jonghyun's head was spinning in pleasure as the pain subsided and was replaced with a hot heat curling in his stomach. As Key pushed his legs back to his chest, Jonghyun felt a little exposed but was rewarded when he felt the younger boy hit that spot inside of him and he moaned loudly into the pillow, still very aware that Kibum's parents were in the house and sleeping only a few doors down.  
  
“God Jjong, you're so tight” he heard the younger boy say but couldn't even take pleasure in the compliment as his body was being racked with another kind of pleasure and Kibum relentlessly kept up the pace.  
The room was filled with a hot and humid air, no doubt smelling of sex and all that was heard were strangled, muffled moans and loud panting. The bed sometimes creaking with the pressure as Kibum kept going and going. Never slowing down and trying to push his boyfriend over the edge.  
  
Soon, Key's efforts were rewarded as he felt Jonghyun tighten around him and saw as the older boy threw his head back, panting and gasping for air as he released all over Key's and his own abdomen. Not long after, Kibum was thrusting through his own orgasm as he filled the older boy with his hot seed and marvelled at the way it leaked out of Jonghyun's hole as he withdrew and collapsed next to his loving boyfriend.  
  
After a few moments, all the blood in Key's ears had returned back to it's rightful place and he turned over to face his boyfriend's happy and sated face.  
  
“That was amazing.” Key said as he chuckled and kissed Jonghyun on the nose.  
  
“Yeah, it was. I didn't know you were the rough sex kind of guy.” Jonghyun laughed as he saw Key's face morph into embarrassment. How did Jonghyun just get thoroughly fucked by him and yet he is the one who comes out feeling embarrassed? Key didn't quite know but he also felt, that's just the way their relationship works and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
“Night Jjong” Key replied in defeat and kissed the older boy before he felt Jonghyun's strong arms wrapping around his waist as they fell asleep.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next morning, Key got his revenge as he saw Jonghyun struggling when he sat up too fast, forgetting what had happened the night before and groaning in pain as he slowed his movements; standing up, grabbing his boxers from the floor and heading to the bathroom. Key grinned in satisfaction from his place in the bed, the best thing about being a rough lover was seeing the after effects of all your hard work the night before. With that, he drifted back to sleep with a content smile. Sometime later he felt the older boy return to the bed and snuggle in closer to his back.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, that is another chapter from me. Only a few more left until the end now. I tried to make up for the lack of Jongkey in the last chapter here and although I never wrote Jongkey's first time together, we kind of get to see Top! Key and Bottom! Jjong's first time instead. Haha. Key isn't a gentle lover, he is the opposite to Jonghyun in that respect haha. Poor Jjong lmao.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments are always welcomed as always and I've also opened a post in my journal for any requests you would like me to fill. Many thanks for reading and sticking with this story until now.  
> Xx L xX


	18. Chapter 18

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next day at school, it was lunch time. Only Onew and Jonghyun were sitting out on the field where they all normally ate, when the weather was a pleasant breeze like today. Minho was busy at soccer practice and Key and Taemin had a dance rehearsal. The rehearsal would last all afternoon which meant that Jonghyun and Key would miss their free period together later in the day. Jinki knew this for a fact and so he was increasingly puzzled as he found the puppy-like boy opposite him, smiling contently and humming a happy tune.  
  
“What are you so happy about today?” Onew finally asked, his curiosity almost killing him.  
  
“You don't want to know, hyung.” Jonghyun said with a sly smile.  
  
“No, I really do. Now so more than before cause it seems like you're keeping something from me.” Onew said with a stroppy voice that Jonghyun thought belonged to a teenage girl rather than his soft and squishy hyung.  
  
“You are sounding more and more like Taemin every day.” Jonghyun announced.  
  
After a small kick to his leg and a huff from the older boy, Jinki spoke again.  
  
“I do not, and stop avoiding the question. Why are you so happy despite missing your free lesson with Key this afternoon?” Jinki almost pleaded by now.  
  
“Fine, I'll tell you but don't complain when I do.” Jonghyun smiled and began his answer, “ Last night, I bottomed for the first time. My ass hurts like hell but Oh My God! It was amazing. Seriously, did you know that Kibum is really rough when he tops? I thought the bed would break.” Jonghyun grinned and let out a deep rumbling sound from his throat as the memories of last night flooded back through his veins.  
  
“Oh god, you're right... I did NOT want to hear that.” Onew whined and held his head in despair, his curiosity always got him into trouble. After a chuckle from the older boy and a few moments of awkward silence on Jinki's side, the older boy asked again,  
  
“So THAT is why you have been so happy and cheerful all day?” Jinki asked in disbelief.  
  
“Well, that and also, Kibum's father gave me his blessing yesterday too.” Jonghyun said with a small and happy smile on his face. He looked completely content and Onew realised that this was probably the bigger reason why his friend was smiling so brightly.  
  
“And you couldn't have told me this instead of the first reason, why?” the older boy asked.  
  
“This way was more fun and besides, I DID warn you.” Jonghyun laughed as he took a large bite from his tuna sandwich.  
  
“So, just like that? He gave you his blessing to be with Kibum?” Jinki probed for more information as it seemed like Mr Kim had suddenly accepted everything very quickly.  
  
“No, not really. He asked me about my grades and my future and about my plans for Kibum's future too. It seemed like he wouldn't have given me his blessing if what I said didn't appease him. Lucky for me, I know what I want to do in life and where I need to be.” Jonghyun mused.  
  
“You're lucky then, that you have your shit together.” Jinki laughed a little at Jonghyun's massive grin.  
  
“He did promise me though that if I ever hurt Key, he would pretty much murder me. That aside though, it went pretty well.” Jonghyun gave a sheepish laugh as Mr Kim's words settled into his chest with a heavy thud.  
  
“Well, you don't need to worry about that Jjong, you would never hurt Kibum.” Onew spoke and Jonghyun slowly nodded his head. He knew he never would but he was afraid that he wouldn't be enough for the younger boy. He was afraid that even if all of his academic plans worked out, that Key still might not want all of that in the end, and find someone who could make his dreams come true. Kibum always talked about travelling the world, about new experiences and living life once he finished high school and it scared him. It scared Jonghyun to think that he couldn't offer Kibum all of that, and it scared him that Key might leave him in pursuit of his dreams.  
  
Jinki noticed that Jonghyun's face was a little less bright during the remainder of the day but he didn't pry. He knew that if something was troubling his friend, then Jonghyun would tell him when and if he was ready.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Taemin was sitting on the couch in his living room, Jinki sat on the floor searching through some DVD's when Taemin decided to speak up.  
  
“Hyung?? Do you ever think about....us?” the younger boy asked tentatively.   
  
“What do you mean?” Jinki responded, never once looking up from the four DVD's spread out on the carpet in front of him; he didn't know which one to choose.  
  
“I mean...do you see a future with me?” Taemin said meekly with a small pout as Jinki still didn't look up from the floor.  
  
“Of course I do Min, I'm crazy about you.” Onew replied, glancing at the younger boy with a small smile before he finally picked up one of the discs and placed it into the player.  
  
Taemin sighed, he wanted to have a real talk with his hyung but the older boy was too casual for his own good sometimes.  
  
As Jinki settled down next to Taemin on the plush sofa, he went to wrap his arm around the younger boy's shoulder before he felt Taemin shy away from his touch.  
  
“What's wrong Minnie?” Onew asked in concern.  
  
“I just... I wanted to know your feelings for me. How deep are they? Do you think they will ever change... things like that. But it seems like the DVD is more important right now.” Taemin huffed and crossed his arms, he was the picture of a petulant little brat but his voice was laced with genuine emotion and a little bit of hurt. Onew instantly felt bad, he thought Taemin was just talking absently rather than with a purpose in mind.  
  
“I'm sorry Tae baby, I didn't think you were this serious about your questions.” Jinki responded as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled him in close.  
  
“Well, I am.” The younger mumbled in defeat, finally accepting his hyung's embrace.  
  
“Well then... I see a future with you. I see us one day having our own place together, maybe a cat or a dog. I see us taking a walk through the park on a mild Autumn morning, I see myself congratulating you on your graduation day and finally, I see us when we are old. I am completely bald and you have big wrinkles on your head from all of that frowning you do...” Onew stopped here and pointed at the younger's forehead where – true to his words – Taemin was frowning. Jinki smoothed out his frown with his fingertips before he continued “... and we are happy, smiling and still holding hands.” Onew finished as he took Taemin's hand in his own and laced their fingers together tightly.  
  
“Wow, you really think about all of that?” Taemin blushed, he was more than touched at his boyfriend's words.  
  
“Yeah...you don't?” Onew asked with an easy smile.  
  
“I do … I think about us also having our own home with a dog or two … no cats, I HATE cats. I think about the first time we spend Christmas in our new house. Cooking the turkey; our family and friends all sat around the dining table and nieces and nephews running around in the snow outside.” Taemin beamed as he nuzzled into Jinki's chest and looked up into his eyes.  
  
Jinki leaned down on instinct and captured his boyfriend's lips in a chaste kiss. As they broke apart, Taemin stood and shuffled into his hyung's lap, facing his wonderful partner. The younger boy moved in and crashed their lips together with intensity. He tried to speed up the kiss but Onew kept the pace slow and languid, teasing the younger boy to no extent and Taemin felt himself let out a frustrated whine as Jinki's tongue continued to explore his mouth at a tortuously slow pace. Pulling back for air, Taemin whispered into the space between them,  
  
“Jinki-ah, p-please...” he whined a little at the last syllable and Onew just chuckled a little as he realised that Taemin wanted things to be a little bit more fiery. Jinki placed his hands on the younger boy's hips gently and nodded his head before moving in again to claim the other's lips.  
  
This time, the force with which Onew pushed open his mouth was just what Taemin wanted. Their teeth clashed and both of them let out small gasps and moans of pleasure into the living room. The younger boy's right hand slid down from its place on Jinki's neck to his shoulders, across his strong chest and down further until it was resting over the older boy's member. Onew felt shivers wrack his spine and he let out a loud moan as he felt Taemin's delicate hand applying pressure to his lower region and he pulled back with questioning eyes.  
  
“W-what?...” Jinki began but he couldn't even form the question.  
  
“I just wanted to make you feel good hyung.” Taemin responded as he clashed their lips together again and pressed again firmly across the large bulge in his boyfriend's jeans.  
  
“Ah- Tae-baby, please … stop.” Onew said as he attempted to create some space between their bodies by pushing his boyfriend back with one gentle hand to his chest.  
  
“W-what's wrong hyung?” Taemin said with glassy eyes that looked thoroughly hurt.  
  
What the younger didn't know though, it was that very final word, that was causing a problem for Jinki right now:  **hyung.** _hyung. **hyung.**_  
  
 _“_ I...I can't go any further Taemin, it wouldn't be right. You're still under aged and I don't want to push you into things.” Jinki said with an apologetic frown.  
  
“B-but hyu... Jinki, I want this... you're not pushing me into anything.” Taemin pleaded, he wanted to feel closer to his boyfriend, he wanted to explore and experience.  
  
“Even... I know that Tae, but I just can't... I'm so sorry but not right now. It just doesn't feel right.” Jinki said, tears shining in his eyes at the hurt look on his boyfriend's face.  
  
“O-okay baby, if you feel that strongly then sure. Let's just watch the movie okay?” Taemin responded, it would have been wrong to try and push Jinki into something that he was not comfortable with, despite Taemin not agreeing with the reasoning behind it. If Jinki really didn't feel that it would be right, then it wasn't for him to push it, he just had to wait patiently for the other boy to come around.  
  
Taemin moved from Jinki's lap and snuggled back into his side as he stretched up to peck the other on his jaw. Onew looked down with a soft smile and in those small and seemingly insignificant gestures, they both communicated that everything was okay, they would wait.  
  
“What the hell hyung?!” Taemin said with wide eyes as he stared at the screen, his brain finally realising which film Jinki had chosen.  
  
“What?” Jinki asked with genuine confusion.  
  
“Why the hell are we watching 101 Dalmatians?” Taemin sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
“I like it... and you said I could pick any movie I wanted.” Jinki reasoned with a pout.  
  
“Yeah... but I didn't expect you to choose from my niece's DVD collection.” Taemin said but he sighed with a smile as he saw the adorable blush on his boyfriend's face.  
  
“Arasso... let's watch.” Taemin said and Onew suddenly perked up. Kissing him on his head before they snuggled down again.  
  
Only around ten minutes later did Taemin's mother arrive back home and Taemin was suddenly glad that Onew had put a halt to their previous actions, or things could have been pretty awkward right about now.  
  
Taemin smiled though because by the end of the night he had managed to learn more about his boyfriend and their future together. They could work on their intimacy issues at a later date, right now he was just content to sit and listen to his hyung quietly mumbling the dialogue along with the characters in the movie. His boyfriend was such a dork.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! I can’t believe that this fic started off with the intention as a one-shot and turned into 19 monstrous chapters! Anyway, it’s finally here … the final chapter…Enjoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
The end of the school year approached far too quickly and Kibum was dreading it with every fibre of his being. He knew that after Jonghyun and Jinki’s graduation, when he had six full weeks holiday, Jonghyun would be preparing to start college. His boyfriend had been accepted to Seoul College of Arts and Kibum was truly happy for him. He knew that Jonghyun’s end goal was Korea University and this college was a step in that direction. Key had helped the older boy in preparing his textbooks and stationary and he had helped him to work out a good study schedule that fit well with his classes. The younger boy had also accompanied his boyfriend to the college on the open day and they had fun looking around and enjoying all of the activities on offer that day.  
  
Now though, as Kibum watched his boyfriend’s retreating back as he set off to college with a bag full of books, he wasn’t quite as supportive. He had spent the entire day with Jjong yesterday and they had a date, spent some alone time in their rooms getting intimate and snuggling up under the covers to watch a film in Key’s bed. It had been the perfect day, but Key was hoping it wasn’t a perfect goodbye.  
  
As Jonghyun turned around to wave one last goodbye, he could see the crestfallen expression on Kibum’s face. His boyfriend was clearly trying to hide it behind a shallow smile, but Jonghyun knew the younger boy better than anyone else and he knew that them not spending the entire summer together and not seeing each other every day at school was going to be tough on them both. He was still living with his parents though and his college was an hours bus journey into Seoul, which meant he was still close to Key’s house and they could spend their spare time together.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Everything was going great though, he could see Kibum in the evening’s after college and sometimes on weekends when he didn’t have too many assignments to complete.  
  
As the months passed however, and Kibum’s school had started again, Jonghyun didn’t realise that he would be reaching home at almost 9pm, 10pm some evenings which meant he couldn’t see Kibum since the younger boy had school the next day. Their time together became limited and it began to take its toll on their relationship.  
  
“Who’s Anne?” Key asked down the phone, he was frustrated that Jonghyun was blowing off their date because he had a project due on Monday and they only had the weekend to finish putting the final pieces together.  
  
“She’s my friend and my partner for our composition project. I told you all of this last time.” Jonghyun sighed, he could hear the tightness in his boyfriend’s voice and he could practically see Kibum’s screwed up face on the other side of the phone.  
  
“Oh right…I remember her. I thought you guys had finished that’s all.” Key said; a little hardened around the edges.  
  
“So did we, but Mr Kwan gave us a new checklist today which included a few new components which we hadn’t incorporated.” Jonghyun said; he tried not to sigh. After a few moments of silence from Kibum, he spoke up again.  
  
“Listen Bummie, I don’t want to blow off our date either which is why I scrambled around to finish it early so that this project didn’t get in the way…it was just something I couldn’t have predicted… I’m sorry. I miss you so much.” Jonghyun said, he was pleading for Kibum to understand where he was coming from.  
  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry too. It’s not your fault…it’s just that it’s been so long since we had any quality time y’know? Also, I don’t like Anne … you know that…she is always hanging off your arm and batting her eyelashes at you.” Kibum started out sincere but grumbled a little at the end.  
  
Jonghyun chuckled at this “Kibummieeeee…you know that I love you. She knows that I’m gay and that we are together. Why do you think I introduced the both of you last time? I wanted her to know that I can only be her friend and that I am happy with you. Honestly Bum, she has no ill intentions she is just a little flirty by nature that’s all.” Jonghyun finished with an honest voice.  
  
“Okay…I’m sorry. Make sure you sleep well tonight and I hope you get full marks on this project, I know you have worked hard on it and everything.” Key responded and there was a quiet pause at the other end of the line and he could hear Jonghyun’s sincere smile.  
“I love you Jjong…now get some rest.” Kibum said with a shy voice.  
  
“I love you too Kibummie. Goodnight.” Jonghyun replied before they both hung up the phone and turned in for the night.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
After that little glitch in their relationship, things seemed to improve a lot. Jonghyun’s schedule had steadied out and it was easier for them to plan ahead. Key’s school work was going well and his performances with the dance committee were gaining some attention for his talent.  
It was one mild morning, the sun was shining and there was still a hint of dew sticking to the grass outside. Jonghyun breathed in the damp and earthy air from his bedroom window as he looked out with a large smile on his face.  
  
He had a ‘reading week’ at college this week which meant that it was practically a holiday since he had made sure to finish most of his assignments early. He had taken Kibum to school and picked him up the last two days but today was the best day ever. It was Wednesday and Key’s school had a teacher training day which meant he could spend the entire day with his wonderful boyfriend.  
At 9am, he showed up at Kibum’s door and Linda was the one to answer.  
  
“Jonghyun sweetie! It’s been so long since I saw you over here…come inside, Kibum is just getting ready. You know how he is, always late.” Linda said as she hugged the older boy in her arms.  
Jonghyun chatted lightly with Mrs Kim about his school work and lots of other things before he heard small, hurried feet pattering down the stairs. He stood up from the living room sofa and walked to the bottom of the stairs when suddenly he had a ball of fluff in his face and a tight, warm embrace across his torso.  
  
“Jjong…” Key breathed his boyfriend’s scent in and nuzzled his nose against his neck before pulling back and crashing his lips into the slightly shorter boy’s.  
Jonghyun stumbled a bit at the surprise but kissed back none the less, his tongue moving slowly around the younger boy’s mouth as he finally felt content and happy. The kiss was slow and deep but didn’t last long as the couple were brought back to earth by a clearing of Linda’s throat. They broke apart and only Jonghyun had the decency to blush and offer a small apology. Kibum on the other hand, just busied himself in the hallway mirror, fixing his hair that Jonghyun had successfully messed up.  
  
“You two have fun” Mrs Kim said before she kissed them both on the cheek and ushered them towards the door. Jonghyun smiled and Key made a face as he wiped his cheek with his sleeve in a dramatic way. A chuckle left her mouth and the two boys found themselves walking towards Jonghyun’s car.  
  
“So…where are we going?” Key asked.  
  
“Seoul” Jonghyun gave a cheeky grin as Key’s mouth dropped in surprise.  
  
“Please tell me this isn’t work related for you?” Key mumbled as he slid into the passenger seat.  
  
“Nope…all pleasure. I promise.” Jonghyun winked and they set off in search of the highway.  
  
About half an hour into the drive, something occurred to the younger boy.  
  
“Jjong? … if you know how to drive to Seoul…why do you take the bus?” Key wondered, he had always assumed that Jonghyun took the bus because he didn’t know how to drive there.  
  
“Since it is rush hour when I go, or come home … it’s faster to get the bus since the car can’t use the bus lanes to get around the traffic. Plus, parking is really expensive.” Jonghyun said with a shrug.  
  
Around 45 minutes later, they had found a parking spot and Jonghyun was leading the way to a cute café that he usually visits. Key was trailing behind him, in awe at the large buildings. He had only ever been to Seoul a couple of times when he was younger but he didn’t remember much about it. He knew he loved the big city life, it was something he always craved [in comparison to Jonghyun who preferred the quietness of the suburbs] but he never really got to experience it first hand until today.  
  
Their day was spent making memories in Seoul. They had coffee, took a trip to the museum, used the subway to do some touristy things and Kibum was so happy. Their last stop though was Namsan Park and finally Namsan Tower. Jonghyun took Key all the way to the top and from his back pocket he pulled out two locks and a marker pen.  
  
“Let’s make a love lock, keep our memories and our love locked together up here forever.” Jonghyun whispered into Key’s ear before pulling back and looking at the younger boy in the eyes.  
  
Key knew it was kind of cheesy and everyone did it, but he couldn’t help but feel completely content as he smiled at Jonghyun before they wrote their messages for each other.  
  
 _Kim Jonghyun, I love you. Together, Always._  
 _-Key <3_  
  
 _Kim Kibum, I will love you forever. My everything._  
 _-Jjong XOXO_  
  
It wasn’t much since the locks were only small, but the meaning behind the ritual is what meant the most to these two lovers.  
  
“Come on, we had better head back.” Jonghyun said as they held hands and made their way to the lift.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The drive home was fairly quiet, Kibum must have been tired from a long day and he fell asleep almost immediately. Luckily, they made it home faster than in the morning as the traffic was no longer so congested.  
  
“Bummie…wake up…Bum.” Jonghyun nudged the younger boy’s shoulder until he saw the feline eyes opening and a cute yawn passing across his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
“We’re home.” Jonghyun said and Key noticed they were parked in his driveway.  
  
“Can’t you stay tonight? I don’t want you to go.” Key pouted as they made their way towards the front door.  
  
“You know I can’t, it’s a school night and your parents said no sleeping over on a school night.” Jonghyun sighed. He wanted to stay too but he respected the boundaries put in place by Key’s parents.  
  
“But it’s not a school night for  _you,_ so technically…” Key wiggled his eyebrows as though he was some diabolical genius.  
  
“No Bum. Now goodnight, I’ll call and drop you off at school tomorrow okay.” Jonghyun insisted.  
  
“Fine… good night baby.” Key said as he wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s neck and leaned forward for a goodnight kiss. He was interrupted however by Jonghyun.  
  
“Baby?? You never call me that unless… well y’know. You only call me that during or after sex.” Jonghyun said with a blush.  
  
“I call you that when I’m horny, would be more precise.” Kibum responded with a deadpan voice.  
  
“Oh right I didn’t know … OH RIGHT… you mean, right now you’re…” Jonghyun raised his eyebrows at the smirk lining Kibum’s face. “It doesn’t matter anyway, because I’m not allowed to stay over.” Jjong responded with a little shake in what was supposed to be a firm voice.  
  
“I know… but aren’t you … y’know?” Key asked as he bit his bottom lip seductively before leaning in and capturing Jonghyun’s lips in a fiery kiss. Kibum’s right hand was grasping at his hair and his other hand mapped out the muscles across his chest. They finally pulled away for air.  
  
“I am now…” Jonghyun breathed harshly but still avoided Kibum’s mouth as it tried to re-attach itself. “Bummie…god I want to … I really do, but if we keep this up. Your neighbours are going to get more than they bargained for and we would probably get arrested… not to mention killed by your Dad.” Jonghyun breathed out between the small gap that still separated them.  
Just as Key was about to tell Jonghyun to screw all of that, the door swung open and Mrs Kim stood there.  
  
“Oh Jonghyun… I thought I heard something, but it’s just you. Are you coming by tomorrow to pick Kibum up for school?” Linda asked with a sweet smile, oblivious to the sexual tension that was mounting between the two boys before she opened the door. She seemed completely oblivious to the sexual need that was working up inside her son too – ‘thankfully’ – Jonghyun thought.  
  
“Yes Mrs Kim, I’ll be here to collect Kibum at the usual time.” Jonghyun smiled before turning to leave.  
  
“Wait Jjong! – Mum, pleaseeeee can Jonghyun stay over tonight????” Key pleaded, he grabbed his boyfriend’s wrist to prevent him from leaving.  
  
“Sorry Kibum-ah, but you know the rules. Not on a school night.” Linda replied sternly and just as Key was about to protest the two boys heard a deep rumble of a voice.  
  
“Linda love, are you coming inside or – ” Mr Kim walked to the door and looked out to see his son and Jonghyun standing on the porch.  
  
“Oh Kibum, are you coming inside? Your mother will catch a cold standing out here all night.” Mr Kim said with a slight frown but a smile on his lips.  
  
“Yes, he was just coming in. Your son was trying to ask if Jonghyun could stay over – on a school night, no less.” Linda gave Kibum a disapproving look; that he would even try and challenge their rules since they had agreed to them at the beginning was just a little disrespectful.  
  
“Oh come on Linda sweetie, Jonghyun is on vacation for a week and Kibum doesn’t have any homework since it was a teacher training day. Why don’t we allow it this time?” Mr Kim said and all three of them looked at him in astonishment.  
  
“What? Honey … we made these rules together for a reason.” Linda said in puzzlement.  
  
“I know, and I still stand by those rules but all I’m saying is that the reason we have that rule is so that Kibum won’t slip in his studies and Jonghyun won’t either. Jonghyun is a college boy now and he hasn’t slept over here in a very long time, I think giving them one night will do no harm here.” Mr Kim said as he rubbed his wife’s back soothingly.  
  
“Fine then Kibum, if your father says it’s fine then Jonghyun can stay over.” Linda said with a smile but she still seemed a little put out as she turned away to walk inside.  
  
Once Mr Kim closed the door though, the speech came.  
  
“Now Kibum, don’t think that this changes the rules. Your mother and I are only allowing this once, since you two haven’t really had much time  
together recently.” He said with a stern voice.  
Key just hugged his mother and father and gave his thanks before pulling Jonghyun up the stairs to his room.  
  
Mr and Mrs Kim retired to the bedroom and the two boys showered and washed up before getting ready for bed.  
  
Jonghyun was sat at the bottom of Kibum’s double bed [a new instalment since they started dating] and was texting his mother to let her know he was staying at Kibum’s place. Naturally, she didn’t believe that he was allowed over on a school night at first and so she called to quiz him.  
  
“No honestly mum, Mr Kim said it was fine…yes I know it’s a … yes… well Linda said no at first but then… Mum! Are you going to let me explain or just lecture me?” Jonghyun was rolling his eyes as he saw Kibum enter the bedroom and the younger boy was laughing at the conversation that was taking place. At this point though, Jonghyun was focused on watching his boyfriend potter about the room, getting his things ready for school tomorrow. His mother was giving him a lecture about honesty and how he had better not be sneaking around when  
  
Kibum suddenly turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes.  
  
Jonghyun was a little puzzled at first before he saw Key smirk and begin to strip in front of him. He slowly took off his t-shirt that he had worn once he got out of the shower earlier and threw it at the older boy with a raised eyebrow. Next, Key shimmied out of his sweatpants very slowly and Jonghyun enjoyed the view as his boyfriend’s milky thighs were slowly revealed to him. Soon, Kibum was standing in only his tight pink boxers with a thick, aqua blue waistband which left nothing to the imagination. Jonghyun’s breaths came out faster and harder as Kibum moved closer to him.  
  
He croaked out a “Yeah” in response to one of his mother’s questions and Key thought it would be funny to suck his lips harshly against Jonghyun’s exposed neck and bite down gently.  
  
“I kn-know mum…yes…hmmm.” Jonghyun replied and sent a warning look to his boyfriend as if to ask him to back off.  
Kibum finally straddled his boyfriend’s lap before he took the phone with an encouraging nod. Jonghyun handed the phone over, unsure what Key was going to do.  
  
“Hi Mrs Kim, its Kibum … yeah I’m fine thanks … yeah school is going fine…” Key rolled his eyes a little at Jonghyun’s amused face.  
“My parents are fine with Jonghyun staying over, he isn’t sneaking around or lying or anything … I promise… you can call them in the morning if you like, they’re sleeping right now… okay… I will… you too Mrs Kim… thanks…bye.” Kibum hung up the phone and tossed it onto the pillows at the top of the bed.  
  
“Now baby… are you going to take care of me?” Key smirked and began undressing his boyfriend. Soon enough Jonghyun found himself lying on his back with Kibum straddling his waist. Their clothes had been completely discarded and Key was rolling his hips and grinding into his boyfriend below him. Both of them letting out small moans of pleasure and Jonghyun was sure he hadn’t seen Key this sexually frustrated in a long time.  
  
“Ah…you’re really feisty tonight Kitten.” Jonghyun half groaned as Key picked up the pace, the friction feeling wonderful.  
  
“It’s been a long time Jjong…” Key replied before continuing with his ministrations.  
  
“You’re right, it has..nggghh.” He moaned at the end as Key’s hand joined the movement of his hips.  
Jonghyun then suddenly rolled them both over, effectively pinning Kibum beneath him on the bed.  
  
“W-what?” Key asked breathlessly, his head a little dizzy from the abrupt turnaround.  
  
“It’s my turn…” Jonghyun simply said as his hands wandered from Key’s ankles and up, underneath his milky thighs. The older boy lifted his  
boyfriends legs so that they were bent in half on the bed before spreading them wide; his shoulders slotted between the younger’s knees, and he leaned forward to taste his boyfriends now, fully erect cock. He wasted no time in deep throating the younger boy and he felt Key’s lithe fingers gripping his hair hard, moving in time with the bobbing of Jonghyun’s head. He allowed Kibum the opportunity to fuck his face as he let his jaw go slack and opened his mouth wide; giving full control to his lover. After a while, he could feel Kibum reaching his peak and so he pulled away with one last suck and a wet pop.  
  
Key whined in disagreement but complied anyway as Jonghyun whispered for him to turn over. Jonghyun lifted Kibum’s hips from the mattress until his ass was high in the air, his back arched under like a slinky cat, just the way Jjong liked it. He used his thick fingers and strong hands to part the younger boy’s porcelain globes until he could see the pinkish-red orifice he was looking for. Kibum prepared himself for his lover’s fingers, his back tensed a little as he waited for the intrusion. What he felt however was something so different, so wonderfully different. He felt as a hot, wet muscle traced along the ridge of his hole, he could feel his muscles as they contracted and expanded in anticipation. Just as Key had adjusted to the feeling, he gasped and let out a long moan as he felt the slippery hot feeling penetrate inside of him.  
  
“God…Jjong…ah.” He panted heavily at the wonderful sensation and groaned hard into the pillow as he felt Jonghyun’s tongue probing in deep before retracting and repeating over and over.  
Kibum could feel himself becoming closer and closer to the door of release and apparently Jonghyun could too as he slowed his ministrations to a halt, a loud and pathetic whine left the younger’s mouth but he couldn’t even bring himself to care.  
  
“Kitten…” Key heard his boyfriend’s voice say into his ear; the words landing with a wet moisture on his piercings. He felt Jonghyun’s back draped over his own, their bodies aligning perfectly as Jonghyun spoke again.  
  
“Do you want my fingers? Or my cock?” he breathed lightly, a genuine question that he needed to know. It had been a while so taking his boyfriend without finger prepping him first might be a little painful.  
  
“Y-your cock…baby…please. I want it hard and fast and rough. Can you do that?” Key asked breathlessly, he turned his head to make eye contact. His expression was dead serious and as Jonghyun nodded his head in agreement, their lips met in the sweetest of kisses that was soon to become the biggest paradox to what would happen next.  
  
Kibum felt as Jonghyun massaged down his back, big hands pushing at the knots and warming his muscles in preparation. Once Jonghyun felt that the younger boy was relaxed enough, he pushed the tip of his rock hard member into the younger’s extremely tight cavity. God, it felt amazing and he didn’t stop, he pushed until he was fully sheathed before giving Kibum a breath or two to adjust before he pulled out agonizingly slow, relishing the feeling of the tight walls brushing and squeezing along his member before he pushed back in hard and fast. That was the only warning Kibum got before the older boy continued to slam into him hard, fast and rough just like his lover had asked.  
  
Key was clawing at the mattress, his fingers raking across the crisp white sheet and his face buried in the pillows by his head. His bangs were sticking to his forehead, the sweat between their bodies created the perfect amount of slide and friction and soon enough he was perched on the end of the cliff once again. Three loud pants from his lover and a long moan from his own lips and he was falling, only this time, his orgasm was much different. Instead of falling through the sky and settling lightly like a feather as he came down, this time it felt as though he hurtled down far too fast and splashed into the icy depths below.  
  
 A cold feeling and a wracking shiver made it’s way through his body before the warmth finally came back when he felt Jonghyun’s seed warm and hot inside his ass, the liquid leaking down his thighs and slowly warming his body back through to the core. All too soon, his orgasm left him and the room was like a furnace once again. Jonghyun lay there, still inside of him for a few moments before he winced and pulled out. The stream of cum dribbling down his thighs now multiplied but Kibum couldn’t help but feel blissed out.  
  
“Thanks baby.” The younger boy said after he finally caught his breath.  
  
“I like my Kitten when he’s horny, it makes things so much more interesting.” Jonghyun grinned and Key whacked him with a small blush on his face.  
  
“We stink” Key said as he scrunched up his nose and looked around at the mess they had made.  
  
“Later…sleep first.” Jonghyun said and so they both fell asleep feeling content.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
The next morning Key regretted a couple of decisions; firstly, that he didn’t clean up last night because now he had to wake up early for school so that he could clean the sheets and himself. The second thing he regretted was telling Jonghyun to go rough and hard because his backside was paying the price this morning as he sat down gingerly at the breakfast table. Jonghyun just gave him a knowing and shit eating grin but offered to make breakfast none the less.  
  
The drive to school was filled with Key telling Jjong about his dance performances and ended with small kisses and loving glances.  
  
The rest of Jonghyun’s week went by far too quickly and he soon found himself back at college.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was almost the end of the year again and Jonghyun couldn’t believe that he had been attending college for almost a year already. Tonight was a special occasion though because the whole group were getting together again for Taemin’s 18th birthday.  
They had decided on staying at Taemin’s place, drinking and ordering food. They played a few games, watched some movies, opened presents and surprised Taemin with a cake. They spent a lot of time catching up with each other since it had been a few months since they were all together in the same room. Minho had just received a letter about a football scholarship at one of the top sport colleges in Korea, Onew was settling in well to his studies and was top of his year group and Taemin and Key were graduating in a few months.  
  
“Oh Kibum hyung, did you tell everyone what happened today?” Key could tell that by ‘everyone’ Taemin was hinting at ‘Jonghyun.’  
  
“Ahh, no actually… I was still mulling it over.” He replied with a sheepish smile.  
  
“What happened today??” Jonghyun asked.  
  
“Today a guy – ” Taemin began but Onew cut him off.  
  
“Maybe you should let Key tell his own news, when he’s ready, babe?” Jinki gave a small smile. He didn’t know what the news was… but the fact that it was exciting enough for his Taemin to be rambling about it, but for Key to be so quiet, told Jinki that maybe Kibum wasn’t ready to share the news just yet.  
  
“Thanks hyung, but I should tell you all I guess.” Key paused, looked over at his boyfriend and took a deep breath before he continued.  
“A scout came to our dance show last week and then today, one of them approached me with an offer of a scholarship. I would get to work as part of one of the biggest dance crews and study at the same time. They pay for everything and it would look amazing on my resume for future jobs.” Kibum said with a small smile and an oddly weak voice, given the great news he just broke.  
  
Everyone congratulated him with excited voices and pats on the back…except for Jonghyun who had a sinking feeling that the younger boy had left out some kind of important detail.  
  
“Bummie, I’m so happy for you, but I get the feeling there is a catch or something…” Jonghyun said as he held his boyfriend’s hand in his own. He saw as Key’s brow creased a little and he noticed everyone watching him intensely.  
  
“W-well…” Key began with a shaky voice, his hands were trembling too as Jonghyun just gripped them tighter as if to give him some strength and confidence. Even Taemin didn’t know this part and he was bracing himself for what was to come.  
  
“The scholarship is for the RDA … the Royal Dance Academy… as in… the one in England. I would be gone for two years while I finished my qualifications at the Royal Dance Academy College.” Key said, now looking at the floor and he felt as Jonghyun let go of his hand.  
  
“Wow Kibum, that sounds like an amazing opportunity for you!” Minho said with honest excitement in his voice. Key offered him a thanks and a small smile. Everyone in the room knew that he was only waiting on Jonghyun’s answer and nobody else really mattered quite as much.  
  
“Congratulations Bum, I’m so proud of you!” Onew said as he buried him in a bear hug and Taemin joined in with a “Me too” and a small hug of his own.  
Jonghyun still sat there, staring at the floor and when he lifted his eyes Key could see tears brimming and threatening to spill. The other three guys decided to leave the bedroom and head downstairs to give them some privacy.  
  
“Wow…” Jonghyun swallowed the lump in his throat “I mean…that’s amazing Bummie…God! I am SO proud of you. Really, 100% proud of you… so much, that I could squeeze you to death. I just…I wish…” Jonghyun broke off as the first tear fell from the corner of his eye and he hastily wiped it away.  
  
“…that it wasn’t in London.” Key finished his sentence and Jonghyun just silently nodded his head.  
  
“But don’t worry okay. You are going to follow your dreams and we are going to make it work.” Jonghyun sniffed with a small smile now, Key could see the honesty and uncertainty swimming in his eyes.  
  
“Really…you want me to go?” Key asked as he felt his own eyes filling and beginning to blur.  
  
“Yeah…I do, I want your future to be the brightest. I want to give you everything in the world and if that means letting you go away for a while… then I will.” Jonghyun said as he scooted closer to his boyfriend and leaned his forehead against the younger boy’s.  
  
“Thanks, Jjong…” Key whispered and leaned forward to place his lips softly against the others. The kiss was full of longing and sorrow and salt as their tears streaked down their face, dripping off Kibum’s chin and leaving a tight feeling both on their cheeks and in their hearts.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun decided to ignore all of the tight feelings in his chest for now and just enjoy the time he had left with his boyfriend. They laughed and played and made love as many times as possible during those last few months. Key and Taemin graduated with smiling faces and smart gowns. A few weeks later, Minho graduated too with the athletics department and it seemed like there was nothing standing in their way. Their future was bright and full of opportunities.  
  
Moving day finally arrived and as Jonghyun looked at Key in the airport he noticed how excited the younger boy was. He had a bounce in his  
step and he kept talking about all the albums he wanted to buy and all the food he wanted to taste, the clothes, the culture and mostly the dance opportunities. Jonghyun smiled along and encouraged his enthusiasm but now they were at the security gate and from here forwards, he wouldn’t be able to stay with his boyfriend. He saw a dawning look take over Kibum’s face before the other hugged him close and whispered in his ear  
  
“Jjong…I’m scared.” And he heard a sniffle before Jonghyun rubbed his hands soothingly across his back.  
  
“Don’t be scared Bum…I’m always here waiting for you. I will always be encouraging you and the opportunities that await are a once in a life time thing. I will miss you so much…so much that it hurts, but I want you to go out there and take them by storm. Show them what my Kibummie can do okay?” He finished before pulling back to see Key’s teary face.  
  
“Shh…don’t cry kitten.” Jonghyun wiped away the younger boy’s tears and gave him a slow and loving kiss.  
  
“Make sure to skype me every weekend at some point. Message or call me when you land and have a safe flight. I’ll see you soon. It’s going to fly by… don’t worry.” Jonghyun said and he saw how the strength came back to Kibum’s eyes as he nodded and gave one last parting kiss before he turned and handed his passport to the security desk.  
  
Kibum didn’t look back… he couldn’t. He knew if he looked back then he wouldn’t want to go and he needed to do this. To prove to himself that he could do it and to give himself this opportunity. Still, his heart ached in his chest at the thought of leaving Jonghyun behind.  
  
The older boy watched as Key finally turned the corner and he was gone. His mind thinking a thousand things at once but finally settling that conversation they had the day Kibum confessed his feelings in the common room.  
  


  
_“_ _It was like, if you left then I couldn't breathe anymore._  
 _I wanted to hold on tightly_   _and ask you not to go._  
 _Basically what I am trying to say is that… please don’t leave me, never leave me.”_  


  
His entire journey home was filled with these three sentences rolling around in his head and he kind of wished he had taken Onew up on his offer to come along to the airport with them, just as a distraction.  
  
He knew it now though, the way Kibum felt. It was a scary feeling, to think you might lose someone but it was even scarier knowing that you’re the one that let them go.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They skyped each other religiously every weekend for the first three or four months but then Kibum’s schedule became crazy and Jonghyun’s work load piled on since it was his final year at College. They found themselves messaging each other but with a 8/9 (depending on daylight saving  hours) hour difference it became difficult to stay in touch. Jonghyun would read Key’s message at 3am as he got up to use the bathroom and then would reply at 7am on his way to College, by which time, Kibum was sleeping again.  
  
This, of course, caused a few minor fall-out’s between the couple but they always managed to get over it and move forward. They would apologize to each other and that would be the end of it.  
  
This time however, on one of their rare skype conversations as of late, things were taking a very odd turn.  
  
“I just… it’s like you don’t make the effort any more Jjong. I feel like we are losing touch and you just don’t care.” Kibum said, he was sat on his bed in London … wearing his RDA hooded jacket and his pajama bottoms. Jonghyun had thought he looked adorable earlier, but right now they were in the middle of an argument.  
  
“How can you say that? Just because I read your message in the middle of the night a couple of times and then totally forgot to reply when I woke up doesn’t mean I don’t care anymore Bum…” Jonghyun was a little angry since Kibum should know that it was just an accident that could easily happen. It wasn’t like Jonghyun didn’t want to speak to his boyfriend because GOD he really did. He was just super busy with his composition and end of year project that it slipped his mind.  
  
“Well, it does to me. I know you’re busy but I’m only asking for like 3 minutes of your time to type a reply.” Key grumbled, he should be giving Jonghyun benefit of the doubt but this isn’t the first time he has felt pushed aside.  
  
“It’s just a message Key…are we really going to fall out about something so stupid?” Jonghyun said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
“It’s NOT just a message Jjong! God, what don’t you get? It’s the fact that I feel like you don’t care. Taemin told me that you’re constantly messaging Anne, when you get to see her like, every day! I don’t even get one reply within 2, 3, sometimes 4 days Jjong… I feel like you’re pushing me away.” Kibum said, he had tears lining his eyes now and he was both upset and angry at the same time.  
  
“Don’t give me that, what about you and Kai. You are always messaging him. You told him the results of your exam before you even told ME! I had to find out from Taemin that you switched majors…it’s like I’m not even important enough for you to tell me these things.” Jonghyun fought back.  
  
“Maybe if you actually responded to my messages on time, you would know first!” Key yelled now, his voice broken and tensions running high.  
  
“Yeah… well YOU’RE the one that up and LEFT!” Jonghyun shouted back before an eerie silence fell over the two of them.  
  
  
  
“Right…you’re right. I’m mean and terrible and the worst boyfriend in the world because I left you to follow my dreams with your undying support………… Bye Jjong.” Key was crying now as he shook his head and turned off the webcam.  
Jonghyun stared at the black screen for a few minutes before he slammed his fist on the table. He shouldn’t have said that…it wasn’t fair. He told Key to go, he still supports his decision but he was just shouting things in the heat of the moment… he really didn’t mean what he just said.  
  
He tried to call the younger boy back but he was offline. He sent a message apologizing but when he waited all day and didn’t receive a response; he went to bed feeling like the worst person on earth.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Jonghyun apologized and Key had finally replied but things weren’t really the same between them. There was something lurking beneath the surface which suggested that they were just playing happy families but their hearts weren’t really in it.  
Jonghyun’s final assessment of the year had finished. He spent the summer working a part time job and trying to save up enough money for University. He had got into Korea University and he was moving into the student accommodation next year. Jonghyun had told Key the good news and for the first time in a long time, he felt a genuine connection as the younger boy expressed how happy he was for him.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was now 2 months into Jonghyun’s University life and Key had been able to skype him more regularly lately since Jjong’s schedule was much more spaced out, and Kibum was on a small summer break before he began touring with the dance crew again for the next few months. Lately, their conversations had been about Jonghyun’s new studies and things going on at the campus. The younger boy had mostly been complaining about how he wasn’t ready for the tour and how he struggled in the dance practices even though the choreographer had said it was spot on. He was also complaining about missing the Korean food and how the Korean food in London just isn’t the same.  
Jonghyun chuckled a little and offered encouraging words, telling him that if the dance instructor thought he was doing a great job then he must be. He even sent Key a little care package with loads of traditional snacks.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
It was a Friday afternoon and Jonghyun had finished his classes for the day. He loved University and his half day Fridays and free weekends. As he turned the corner to his dorm room though, he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw a small figure leaning against his door, eyes downcast and a shy smile on his face. He played with the hem of his t-shirt and Jonghyun broke into a sprint.  
  
“Key!” the other boy looked up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s broad shoulders as Jonghyun came running at him with an excited expression.  
  
“Omg, what are you doing here?” Jonghyun asked as he pulled back and touched Kibum’s face, neck, arms and body as if assuring himself that he was real.  
  
“I came to surprise you.” The younger boy chuckled and Jonghyun took the opportunity to capture his lips. They kissed for a long time in the hall before Jonghyun finally had some sense to let them into his room. He took Key’s suitcases and jumped up excitedly when the younger told him that he brought him some presents from London.  
  
“So…how long are you back for?” Jonghyun answered after ripping open all of his gifts from his wonderful boyfriend.  
  
“Actually…for good.” Kibum responded and the older boy gave him a shocked and confused face.  
  
“You see, my dance instructor took me aside and asked me what was wrong. I told him nothing was wrong etc… but after a while he noticed that I was lying. I told him that I don’t feel confident or ready for the tour and that I miss home. Apparently I was one of his best students and he assured me that I was ready for the tour but it turns out that I didn’t feel ready because… well… I didn’t want to go. He made me realise that there was no use in sticking it out if it wasn’t what I enjoyed. He helped me to transfer all of my credit’s I have so far to a college in Seoul which they are affiliated with, so I don’t have to start from scratch, I can just continue where I left off.” Key breathed, it was a long winded and ramble of words but Jonghyun got the gist of it.  
  
“I don’t get it…it was your dream.” The older boy questioned further.  
  
“Well, I realised that I definitely would like this to be my career, hell… I love dancing but… it was no use doing something I loved, when the person that I loved wasn’t there with me.” Key said with an honest expression and a light in his eyes that Jonghyun hadn’t seen since Kibum’s first few weeks in London.  
  
“Then…welcome home Bummie. I am so proud of you, please know that. No matter if you did it for one or two years, you went out there and got your dream. You did it! And I am so proud. I am even happier though, that you’re back.” Jonghyun said and squeezed the younger into a breath taking hug.  
  
“Jjong…can’t…breathe.” Key tried to say as he felt his chest being crushed against Jonghyun’s muscular arms and made a mental note to ask him when he started working out.  
  
“When you left, I couldn't breathe anymore.” Jonghyun mumbled into Kibum’s neck “Deal with it.” He pulled back and grinned.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
They were finally back together. They weathered the storms and came out stronger on the other side.  
  
Kibum went to College and then to University where he forged his career as a part time backup dancer and opened his own dance studio. He didn’t want to be touring with a big dance group all of his life, this way, he was happy and he was with Jonghyun.  
Speaking of Jonghyun, he finished University and took a Masters Degree in composition and production. He became a professional song writer and producer for one of the biggest music labels in Korea, the same label – not by coincidence – that Key became a backup dancer for.  
  
They moved into their own apartment on the outskirts of Seoul after a large argument in which Key insisted that, living in the city was convenient and exciting Vs Jonghyun’s argument that, the suburbs were cleaner and safer. This was some-what of a compromise since they could take the subway only 20minutes into Seoul centre but the area was still quiet.  
  
Just like that, Jonghyun and Key built their own lives. They often visited their families and of course their friends. Onew and Taemin were still together and happily going strong and Minho was actually pretty famous in the sporting world as a successful football manager.  
Things don’t always work out the way they seem but sometimes, you get everything you ever wanted.   
  
You end up falling in love with your short and expressive best friend, who you used to play basketball with in the summer.   
  
You end up falling in love with your cute and slightly abrasive best friend who sucked at basketball, but was an amazing dancer.  
  
You end up falling in love with your hyung who has always been there for you and always will be.  
  
You end up falling in love with the cute, but sly dongsang who knows just how to play you.  
  
And in the end, nothing else matters as long as you have your loved one, friends & family and they are always by your side.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N2: OMG THAT’S IT! ITS OVER! I can barely believe that I just finished my first ever fic! I feel kind of sad L and truly accomplished at the same time. I hope I didn’t disappoint anyone with the ending but for me, this worked out how I intended at the beginning (minus the Ontae cause they just created themselves along the way…lol) and I really like it overall.
> 
> For the Ontae lovers I will be writing a kind of epilogue thing that focuses on them… and it will be smut. We need to see their ‘first time’ now that Tae baby is just…Tae. Haha. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all of your love and support for this fic all this time. If it wasn’t for you guys, then I wouldn’t be writing this right now. You truly kept me motivated to keep on going.!!!!!!
> 
> I love you all so much! Comments, as always would be super appreciated.
> 
> All my love,
> 
> Xx L xX


End file.
